The Space Between Us
by kairi clone
Summary: yeah... we were obsessed fangirls with wishes that cast out of reality range... but our wishes were granted, and suddenly, we discover fairytales and happy endings are a bunch of crap. the begining of the story sucks but it gets better as i write better.
1. Chapter 1: how it all began

"**What do you mean important? I am just… a regular girl. That's it. A regular girl…"**

**This is my first fanfic ever. Please R&R!**

**Chapter 1**

**"Mom, can I go outside?" I asked. **

**"Not now, Annie. I want to show you this news report on the TV. It's about why kids drop out of school. You should never drop out of school, you know" my mom said.**

**"Oh mom! You know I would never even think of such a thing!" I argued. Sometimes my mom just got annoying. **

**"Well, I still worry about you honey. I don't know what you do at school. How would I know if you get in fights or brawls with your classmates? I mean, you do hate a lot of people at your school."**

**"Mom! Don't spy on me! My choice to voodoo is up to me not you!" I argued. Voodoo was a way for me to "get back" at the people who hate me. I don't know why they have to hate me just because I am obsessed with the video game. **

**I always like to research on kingdom hearts. It's like a hobby. After school, I'll just get on the computer and type in kingdom hearts. Actually, I am trying to learn about kingdom hearts 2, because I am an expert at Kingdom Hearts, and I bet if you ask any question, ANY, about kingdom hearts , I will get it right have the strategy guide and everything, like a real fan. But... I'm not an obsessed girl and there's nothing wrong with that. Kingdom Hearts 2 hasn't come out yet, and I can't stand it.**

**My friends and I all have a favorite character from this one video game called kingdom hearts. Its kinda lame, but we still do it. I guess you can call it normal, but it's just kind of... I don't know... embarrassing. The only other people who know I am obsessed is Averi, my best bud. The character I chose to "be dedicated to" is Sora, the main character. For some reason, I always go for the main characters. I guess they remind me of myself sometimes, because I am always a natural leader. It's really hard to explain how I feel to Sora. It's as if I know him, or once did know him. Its weird and I haven't told anybody about it. They would think I was crazy. **

**There are others who obsess over him, though; they are the ones that sicken me. One girl on this website I found is obsessive. She loves him also and draws her and sora together. I should admire her and agree with giggles and sighs of how I totally relate to her and know how she feels, but I really DON"T know how she feels, because that's not how I feel about Sora. God, I have wished so many times that kingdom hearts was real, as like a virtual video game or in real life. ANYTHING! I am just dying that Kingdom hearts 2 hasn't come out yet. **

**Molly and Jessica are both my best friends on the court. Molly has a crush on Riku, the mysterious, cute boy that is big trouble (that is the type of person molly is) and Jessica likes the less-mysterious boy named cloud who was also in the final fantasy games, which came before kingdom hearts game. Even though cloud is much older than jess, they would still make the most perfect couple (if cloud was a few years younger, that is).**

**I sat down on our leather couch, sinking into the air-filled cushion. I could hear a hiss as the air trapped inside spewed out of the weak seams. My mom sat in the big chair right next to me. She turned on the TV, and in a few seconds, the screen was filled with a crowd of people gathered around what looked like a celebrity. The TV had been on mute so there were subtitles. I bet it was just somebody who was hurt or killed. Then, the subtitles at the bottom of the screen caught my eye. They had said something that I thought would never be said by the news reporters. **

**"Here in central park are 3 characters from the famous Japanese and Disney playstation 2 game kingdom hearts." how could that be, I thought. My heart beated hard against my trembling chest and my mouth dropped open.**

**"Who are the characters!" I screamed inside my mind. My thoughts focused into the news and I watched intently, my butt on the edge of the couch. I could feel my mother watching me with a puzzled look.**

**"WHO ARE THEY!" I said aloud. My mothers look became more intense.**

**"Who are who, honey?" my mother asked, clueless of my video game.**

**"SSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!" I hissed back at her.**

**The screen was full of a crow of people. The news camera shook slightly as it moved through the bustling and excited kingdom hearts fanatics. As the screen moved closer to the mysterious blade bearers, my heart beat faster and faster, anxious to find out if my hypothesis was correct, which I strongly hoped was correct. I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't get it through my head that what I had been wishing for and hoping would come true, did. Something that was practically impossible, lying deep within just my hopes and dreams.**

**On the screen, some people finally parted to let the camera through. Fans screamed into the camera and jumped up and down. Then, after all of the shuffling and pushing to get through, the first character could be slightly seen. He was a little taller than Sora, about 1 or 2 years older, and had a large scarf-type thing covering up half of his surprised face. I instantly recognized him as the mysterious character named Cloud. Boy, would Jessica freak, I thought, as I saw a fan girl embrace him. The camera shifted to another group of people crowded around what I thought would be the second character.**

**It was Riku.**

**He had an annoyed look upon his face as he was being fawned upon by about 5 fan girls. I couldn't help but crack a smile for excitement and amusement of his look. He looked so realistic, so like a human. Cloud looked very realistic too. I saw one girl faint, and I yanked back my head and laughed maniacally, but quickly snapped my head back with embarrassment, remembering to concentrate.**

**The camera shifted once more, into the biggest crowd of all. My heart leaped, and my stomach lurched. I just stared at the TV, partially afraid that it wasn't him, partially wishing I could find out quicker. The camera slowly inched towards the celebrity .then, the news reporter went back to the studio. They were finished filming the live news. The news reporter started then talking about the other new, such as a recent car crash and the stock market, according to the subtitles. I practically wanted to kill the TV, busting out its wires and electrical parts.**

**By the time they got to the news of a recent murderer, I was out the door. I ran as fast as I could. The sun shone in my eyes, and I squinted, but never stopped or slowed down. I had to tell them. The wind flew through my hair and whipped my bangs into my open mouth.**

**I had been waiting for this moment for at least 3 years, ever since that Christmas in which I was introduced to kingdom hearts. I have to tell them, I kept saying to my self. I have to...**

**I ran up to Jessica's' house, out of breath, not because of the distance I ran, which was hardly 100 ft. I rang the door bell and waited impatiently, fidgeting with my trembling hands. The door opened, and Jessica stood in the door way. **

"**What's wrong, Annie?" she asked, puzzled to why I was breathing so hard.**

"**Were... going... to ...New York!" I said in between breathes, then I grinned as Jessica still looked puzzled. Then I told her what I saw on the news.**

**Ok well I have to leave you off here. Don't worry I have A LOT more to put up. And don't worry… it WILL get more exciting. Definitely. Ok. Ya. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: getting there

**Chapter2**

**Almost instantly after I mentioned the part about seeing cloud, she fainted. I stood there, looking at her, then ran towards mollies house. She'll have to wake eventually, I thought. And then she would pack frantically. **

**I ran up the front yard and hopped over the stones that separated their yard from their neighbors. It was a usual routine for me, because I got to her front door quicker than going all around the lawn. I opened the gate with a creak of the hinges and hustled to her door. I put my fist up, about to knock on the door, but as I swung my hands towards the maple door, it swung open instantly. Luckily molly must have known I was going to knock and quickly dodged her head to the side. My amazed and surprised gaze met mollies, and she had a look on her face that told me she had also seen the news. I couldn't totally tell, because I could never predict molly.**

**"Molly! I saw on the news that-"**

**"I know." she interrupted in her usual way. I looked into her eyes and saw her anxious look. She wanted to go badly. Badly enough even to leave her home for a long long long time...**

**"Well standing here won't get us anywhere!" she said in her "DUH!" voice. I could see a slight grin on her face. **

**I smiled at her and her smile brightened.**

**Then, I heard footsteps coming up behind us. Jess. I looked behind and saw her with three large duffle bags in colors of maroon and dark blue. She wobbled up to us hurriedly, worn out from the weight of her over packed bags.**

**"Oh Jess! Do you REALLY need that much!" molly said looking at the large, bulging bags. I couldn't help but chuckle at that remark of the typical Molly. Jess just stood there with an insulted look on her face.**

**"Hey! I have to look PERFECT for Cloud!" she said, trying as best she could to defend her position. I laughed even harder.**

**Molly instantly snapped back to reality.**

**"Ok guys! We need to leave RIGHT NOW! My parents are on there way. My sister is gonna drive us to the air port"**

**At that, I looked at her in a worried expression. Her sister had only received her driver's license yesterday! **

**"How else are we gonna get there Annie! That's our only choice!" she exclaimed, seeing my look.**

**She was right. Megan was our only hope. I couldn't back down, especially knowing that I might be able... to see... **

**Him.**

****

**It was a longer flight than we thought it would be, and it didn't help that I was terribly anxious to get to New York as fast as we could. The very thought of seeing Sora made my heart go wild with excitement. Just the thought of seeing my fan ... how I would be the luckiest girl in the world, for all the fans to envy me... I was so excited. Who wouldn't be? But... I still didn't understand... they were just computer graphics, right? The game Kingdom Hearts was based on just... fake people. That's it. This all had to be a dream that seemed so real. But it wasn't. It wasn't fake. I had evidence to prove it. I pinched myself the thirteenth time. It was real, alright, and I forgot how long my nails were for a moment. Poor Averi... all those times I pinched her... hehe. **

**But still... this was actually happening to me. I just couldn't get over the fact that it really was a real life thing you could only experience in fairytales.**

**That thought pondered for a while until there was a bit of turbulence in the prison-cell inspiring plane hangar. I thought with my head on the contractible plastic table about how I would approach him and how I would act. But... what if he didn't even appear in New York? What if he wasn't even there? **

**All at once, I wanted to go home. I wanted to go back home to my parents that I left; my mother I had to leave worrying if I was a crazy lovesick girl who had a video game-rotted brain, or her daughter. I felt a feeling of homesick and love for my safe home and my loving cat. I missed all my friends at school and all the people who weren't even my friends. I also though about what could happen when we got there. I haven't even planned as far as getting on the plane. In fact, I hadn't even planned anything. I had only just wanted to get to New York central park so bad, I didn't know what I was thinking.**

**Then I thought about him. What if he didn't even like me? What if he thought I was just another crazed fan? Maybe I was just meant to play the video game, and that's how we were supposed to live our lives... maybe I am a crazed fan girl. I just didn't know it... no, I decided. I'm not. Because I am not in love with him. That's the difference.**

**I felt my eyes droop and grabbed the pillow from behind my back, making crunching noises as the peanut bag on my lap (I had moved it there so I had room on the foldable table) shifted around and scrunched on my flannel plane-provided blanket. **

**It was amazing we even caught the flight. Luckily enough we all managed to pull enough allowance to buy the tickets for us just in the nick of time. We got the last three there, and almost were too late as we were jumping up and down of excitement that we were going to new York, postponing the flight even more than it already was late to take off. **

**Those were my last thoughts as my eyes closed slowly and I drifted off to sleep.**


	3. Chapter 3: at our destination

**Ok here's chapter 3. now it gets a little bit more exciting, but … well, let's just say … oh I'm gonna give it away, so I need to shut up now . **

**Don't worry this is nothing compared to the upcoming chapters!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3

I didn't know how long I had slept, or how long it had been, but apparently it had been just long enough for the plane to reach its destination. What awakened me was Jess frantically shoving me around with a free hand, urging me to move so she could get her 3 large bags from the compartment above. She was anxious too. I could tell by the way she would get tougher and slap me and molly when we made rude comments about "her cloud". I knew Jessica was a fan girl, alright. I wasn't sure about Molly.

I was forced to lift my head up in a hurry, my crooked neck biting my muscles, reminding me to never sleep in that uncomfortable position ever again. I hastily scooted out of my seat and let Jess slide past me. She seemed in a hurry to get off and meet her loved one. I couldn't help but feel happy for her. I mean, maybe sora isn't there after all...

I peered over to the other seat and saw molly casually finishing up a bag of honey-roasted peanuts. She looked calm and probably wouldn't even notice if there was an earth quake. I knew she wasn't homesick at all.

A little earlier on in the school year she said she knew she would never go into the 4th dimension because she would miss her friends and family too much. But that was when she didn't know that her family was moving to Ohio, leaving all the memories of me and Jessica behind, just like in all the other states she had left because of her father's job. I never thought it was fair to have to leave all her homes just because of her father's stupid job. I felt sorry for Molly, because I knew she didn't want to leave all her homes. When we all found out she was leaving, (me, jess, and molly) we all cried a lot and didn't want it to happen. This state was molly's home the longest, and she cried the most here too. She had made a lot of friends here in California, and would be missed when she moved away. But now, since she was going to see Riku, maybe she could have second thoughts about not wanted to go into the newly discovered dimension...

There was talk at our school that people could now enter the fourth dimension; that people could just go inside and live there.

The only problem is, they didn't know how to get people out.

There was talk they were going to send in some people inside the 4th dimension to find a portal, or pry the answers out from the people who live there.

There was also talk of a girl who went inside by accident. Her name was Kara Bastien. She was the scientist daughter who discovered the portal to go inside, but she never returned. I head some people in my class say she was too weak for the force of the portals magic and didn't survive the trip. But I believe she is still there in the world, stuck there when she can't get out and looking for the portal, even if she doesn't know it directly.

Jessica got really impatient as I took my time getting my stuff. I had only brought a small duffle (half the size of _one_ of Jessica's duffels) full of things I needed, such as my toothbrush, hair brush, Pjs, etc. I also brought along a set of clothes. I hade made the shirt myself and loved it very much. It was a mimic of a corset, with strings in a criss-cross pattern below the upper part. The rest was covered in black, and the string was the deepest blood red. I also had a black belt with a red plastic flower as the clip. It was my favorite belt of all.

I inched out of the seat and onto the isle, also covered in crowded people rushing to get their bags and hurry to their business meeting or waiting vacation. I couldn't help thinking it was so weird just being here in New York for no reason whatsoever except a silly obsessional video game, not even having a plan as what to do next. Jessica had her bags out of the compartment above. I got my small CTA bag out after hers. It was crumpled and stuffed way in the back, crushed by Jessica's humongous duffels.

Me, Molly, and Jess shuffled through the isle, partially in a hurry. I stepped outside, and drops of rain splattered on my face gently. A sweet breeze picked up my long flowing hair. Then, more drops came and soon the sky was pouring on us like a cold shower. I started to shiver as we walked towards the exit gate. We had taken a private plane because for some odd reason it was smaller and more crowded, but cheaper. A large gate opened with a creak, and the crowd of people rushed out, catching the taxies that came to pick up random passengers such as them.

I could see the city in the background. Yeah... this was New York, all right. It's just how I remembered it since last summer. I bet it would be more exciting in the city though, for more than one reason...

I crawled into the leather seat, and before I could hear Molly tell the driver where we were headed, I went to sleep once more.

o

I didn't even realize where I was. All I felt was somebody jerking me around and yanking my hair.

"Annie! WAKE UP!"

"OW! " I yelped. Sometimes molly doesn't know how strong she is. Either that or she doesn't know how to control her strength.

"Come on!" Jessica yelled into my ear. She yanked me out of the seat and I ended up skidding onto the pavement. I rubbed my sleepy eyes and looked around. All I could see was an older street with old buildings lining it. But I turned around and I smiled.

Central Park.

It was beautiful. There were trees shading most of it, and bushes blocking the views of small passageways leading to other parts of the park, but flowers lined some parts and rich green grass covered almost all the area. I could se in the distance ball parks and small ponds. People jogged with dogs or walked hand in hand with their partner, enjoying the outdoor bliss.

I suddenly had to tear away from the beauty when Jess yanked me up hard enough to pull my arm out of my socket.

"Quit daydreaming! We have a mission, remember?" I just shrugged and went to the trunk to retrieve my bag.

As Molly finished paying the driver, I looked once more at the park and yawned so big it could have blown the beauty away. I turned back to see molly and Jessica already starting down the block. They were hurrying. I quickly jogged up to them

"What was that all about?" I said playfully. They just kept on walking. Maybe they DID take it more seriously than me... and that was strange, because I was the one who was a kingdom hearts fan...

Suddenly, I heard a large cheering coming from a nearby gated area right to us in the park. We all looked at each other and ran towards the screaming.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**YAY! They finally made it. **

**By the way, each of the characters are based on real people that have those personalities. find out the character you are most like and let's see if you like the way things go for themin the story!**

**Ok well bye!**

**P.S.:**

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4: kidnapped!

**Ok now it gets scary! And sorta romance starts. Eek. Ok yah. **

**--------------- --------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 4

The screaming grew louder as we approached, and my ears were ringing by the time we reached the auditorium. The gate man let us in, Molly sneaking him a few 20swhen he denied us. We hastily hustled into the crowd. It was more like a private gathering rather than an auditorium. I raced into the crowd without thinking, caught in the heat of the moment. I thought my heart would break considering it was pumping 100 miles an hour it seemed. I just keep telling myself "I need to find them... I need to see just somebody to know it is REALLY true... I have to... find him..."

Then, I couldn't see molly or jess anywhere had lost them. I turned around completely, frantically looking for my friends. Oh no, I thought. WHERE ARE THEY? I rushed through the crowd, looking for them and screaming their names. They didn't answer, and even if they did, I wouldn't be able to hear them. I stopped then, realizing that if I couldn't hear them, then they couldn't possibly hear me. A few people looked a me like I was crazy, but I didn't look at them.

My heart beat even faster, and I was sick to my stomach. I just looked around confused, unable to do anything. I was like a helpless animal, or a small kid lost from her mother, about to cry. I was about to cry. I had the feeling of homesickness again. Where ever they went, I hope they were still together and safe. I decided to head towards the exit, but I didn't know which way to go. There were too many people and I couldn't see any. I just walked around looking for the gate. But I never found it, so I just walked around even more, confusing myself.

After about 1 minute of walking aimlessly, I guess I ended up near the characters because the screaming grew louder. Maybe they were just looking at the characters. I pushed my way to the front of the crowd. And there they were

Cloud and Riku were helplessly standing there with a frightened look on their face. They had a metal bar in front of them to keep fan girls from flying to them and squeezing them. Man, did they look real.

Then, I felt weird because something behind me was breathing heavily and was too close to me it made me feel uncomfortable. I quickly moved to the side, but the person grabbed my hand and whipped me around so I could see who it was.

My heart could've jumped out of my chest.

The dark hooded unknown was grabbing my wrist. He or she had a hood on so I couldn't see its face. I wanted to faint. Now THIS was a real character from the game, holding my wrist so I couldn't wriggle free. I was struck dumb. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there, pathetic and confused. I wanted Molly and Jess but was too afraid to call out their names for the hundredth time. I started to cry.

It grabbed my other hand, and I was scared stiff. It turned around and started walking. Then my senses came back I tried to push away, but that only made his grasp stronger. He dragged me through the crowd. How come people didn't look at him? Or me? I was crying by then. Tears streamed down my face. I tried to swing around, kick, bite, anything, but we were moving too fast and I was crying so much and my eyes were too blurry. Eventually I guess we ended up at the gate, and the door was wide open.

"NO!" I screamed. I couldn't leave molly and jess. Especially with an UNKNOWN. Nobody knew a lot about them because Kingdom Hearts 2 hadn't come out yet. We walked right through the gate without even a glance from the guard there. " HELP! " I screamed again, even I knew he couldn't hear me. But how was that? Maybe it was one of the unknown's powers.

We rushed through central park. I had no clue where we were going, but I guess he knew the way since he kept going in the same direction. I screamed more and more at the people walking past us. WHY COULDN"T THEY HEAR ME! I was yelling "help" and "imp being kid napped", but I didn't even find a confused person. Not even dogs being walked by owners could hear me. I was sobbing even more, and we just kept on walking through the park.

I screamed again and again. Then, the unknown stopped abruptly near a bathroom stall. He cornered me into the wall. I stopped crying and screaming. I started to whimper. But he moved closer and I shuddered I didn't know what he was going to do.

I just closed my eyes, and I could hear his heavy breathing. My heart beat faster. Then he did something that I was definitely not expecting.

He kissed me. His lips were warm and parched. For some reason, I wasn't so scared. I just let him do it. It was crazy, but the person kissing me felt so familiar. I know who, but someone.

His hood fell off, and I opened my eyes.

Sora.

I felt my heart stop. Well, it didn't literally, but it sure felt like it. Why? Why me? I ... I didn't know what to do. I just looked at him. His eye lids were down, so I couldn't see the color. I knew they were blue though. Oh my god... I thought... Sora... why him?... but I wasn't a fan girl... any other fan girl would've fainted, but I just looked at him, wide eyed. He wasn't blushing either. How odd.

Why did he kiss me? I think he did it to shut me up. Then I felt so crazy. A thought came into my head.

I wanted to kiss him again.

But ... no! I... I don't want to. I had mixed and confused feelings.

He turned back around and started walking again. This time, I kept walking with him. I looked at him the whole time we walked. His hair was so different. Different than anything I have ever seen. It was just... spiked there... Weird. I kept following him. We had walked for about five minutes, but it felt like an hour.

We stopped and sat on an empty bench. This part of the park was practically deserted. I took a deep breath. I was really tired. My throat hurt and I was breathing heavily. I looked at Sora again. He just sat there looking at the park. Expressionless. He looked at me again. I noticed something different though.

This was the first time I had a chance to look into his eyes the whole time. But they... weren't blue... they were ... black. And sora didn't have the calm facial features... he had circles under his eyes. And his ear... was pierced. And then I realized a very scary thought about the person looking at me.

This isn't Sora.



"Annie!" Jess screamed. She didn't care about Cloud at the moment. Where IS she? She thought.

"ANNIE!" Molly yelled to the air. They were looking for Annie. One moment she was by their side, and the next, she was gone. Now what? Jessica looked around. They had been looking for her for at least a half an hour. They didn't even care about Cloud and Riku anymore. They just cared about their friend.

I hope she's alright, jess thought. What if...no. she couldn't be kidnapped. She just couldn't. Maybe she was just so excited, she ran off to see if Sora was there. No... She wouldn't do that to us.

Man, everything is so screwed up, Molly said in her mind. She can sometimes... just not think properly.

Molly looked up into the sky. "Oh, where can she be?" she asked God. "Is this the path I am supposed to take?"

She started to look down, but the tall wall seemed different. She paused, her gaze at the top of the wall. Her heart beat faster. She felt uneasy. Oh no, she thought, as she saw small creatures with glowing yellow eyes, bobbing up and down, glaring at her. They were slightly crouched with small antennas. Ones completely made of darkness. Ones with no heart, tearing open the flesh of ones who do carry the very essential blood organ in a body ... also consisting of all your feelings, memories, and light: the heart. These are the creatures that lurk in the night, waiting from their master to strike and feed upon your light.

These are the heartless.

Molly grabbed Jessica's hand.

"Ah! What the heck molly?" Jessica blurted out at her friends gesture.

"Shut up Jessica." she snapped, continuing to look at the threatening creatures.

Jessica wondered at what she was looking at, so she tried to look too. Her eyes widened and her grip tightened on Mollies hand. Her heart beat faster as well. They looked at each other, and ran deeper into the crowd and towards Cloud and Riku. As they got closer, the screaming grew louder. They finally reached them, and they gasped.

Riku and Cloud were standing there... eyes... glowing yellow. Their hair was wild and flowing up, as if a wind was forcing it up. Then, the screaming stopped all at once, as if it was computer generated or controlled somehow. Then, all the fans slowly turned towards them, their eyes glowing just as Riku, Cloud, and the heartless.

Molly and Jessica got closer as the crazed inhuman "people" moved towards them. But then they stopped... and a big puff of black smoke erupted under them. Molly and Jessica coughed lightly, choking on the substance now in the air. When it disappeared, the sky was dark and matched the suspense of the moment. On the ground, though, were no longer people. Now there stood heartless, bobbing up and down, a crowded circle around the scared helpless girls. Their eyes glowed like a creature you would only see in your nightmares, in the shadows or in an unseen bush. But there were many of them... Many eyes that threatened to take your life in a single step of their hideous mutant feet, or a swipe of their sword sharp claws they had instead of hands.Jessica and Molly were frozen in fright.

"WHAT DO WE DO!" Jessica hissed to Molly.

"The only thing we CAN do." said Molly softly. She raised her hands, ready to fight.

"But... Molly! We don't' HAVE anything to fight with!" she looked around, searching for excuse to take her comment back.

The heartless slowly crept towards them, going in circles around them, as lions stalking their prey. They both gulped and almost right on cue, there was a clap of thunder up near the top of the wall. They hadn't noticed, but it was pouring. They looked towards the blinding flash. And there stood two familiar figures; hope itself.

**AH. Scary! Don't worry I have WAY more coming so don't get bored yet! . **


	5. Chapter 5: saved, but only the begining

**Ok now here is where everything goes to a turning point! It's a little confusing and a part is kinda gross, but bear with me people. Anyway, here's chapter five. Also, tell me what you think could improve with my writing, because as I told you, this is my first fanfic. And don't worry… right now I am already done with like chapter 12! Yah I know I have A LOT to update, but it's coming soon!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

I looked even closer at him. I knew it now. It wasn't him. It wasn't. And... oh god... HE kissed me, not Sora. I didn't ever want to kiss him again. Not ever. This person... he's not Sora. Now I noticed it was raining even harder. Then, I almost screamed. His face was melting. His flesh was deteriorating.

I scooted quickly off the bench and landed on the ground with a thud. I got up on my hands and crab-walked backwards until I was far enough away to stumble up on my feet. I looked cautiously at the creature on the bench. The imposter Sora had turned into a small creepy dark figure, squatting and bobbing up and down as if it had a disease. It jerked around as well, eyes glowing yellow. A heartless.

I gasped and stumbled backwards, but I tripped on something hard on the ground and fell onto my butt (excuse the poor vocabulary, please: D). I felt small pain on my elbows. I knew I had scraped it bad, for this part of the park was mostly covered in gravel. I looked down at my elbow. I was bleeding.

I started to cry. Blood was the essence created by the heart: also it acted as a dinner bell, alarming the lifeless body of heartless to come quickly and feed upon the light. In other words, blood attracted heartless faster than a fly would to a rotten carcass.

I didn't know what else to do, so I bent down towards my elbow and lapped up the blood like a dog. It gagged at the bitter horrible taste, but it had to be done. It was only a small bit, but it tasted gross all the same. I kept sucking on my arm; the salty flavor of my skin didn't help the taste, but made it worse. I quickly looked back at the bench though, and there was an even scarier sight than a heartless on the bench: no heartless on the bench.

I shivered, more in fright than my soaking clothes. I felt horrible and my forehead felt hot. I have a fever, I bet... I thought. It didn't help I was being stalked by a threatening creature, looking for my heart, now in the tree probably watching my every move.

I cautiously got up and looked around. It was very quiet. Too quiet. I felt like I was in a horror movie. It was pouring and dark outside with a dark creature after you. But then I thought... why me? I know I had gone over this, but why the hell me? Why was I caught in the middle? Why was I kidnapped bye a mysterious hooded "human"? And WHY THE HELL WAS THE HEARTLESS AFTER ME! I mean, I was just a plain girl... that's it... nothing is special about me. I was just... plain. ... Or ... was there something I didn't know about myself?

I heard a rustle in a bush to the right. I naturally whipped my head in that direction. But as I looked towards the bush, the rustling was in a tree, and then to another tree. Then I couldn't hear rustling at all. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground again. I really did feel horrible and sick. My stomach was twisting and turning. Then I threw up.

I crawled away from the stuff, and lay on my back. My mouth was burning from the bile coming from my stomach. I closed my eyes and rested. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

¶O

My eyes fluttered open, but all I saw was darkness. Complete darkness. I noticed my hair was flying into my face. I was falling. Falling into….. Complete darkness. I twisted around and I couldn't see anything. Not even my own hand in front of my face. I didn't remember anything. Not where I was before this, or what had happened. I just was.

I moved around more until I was falling front side down. The pressure was forcing my eyes to burn and I had to close them. Wind was echoing in my ears. A loud roar and echo of an expanse.

I was…. Forgetting… everything. Who were my friends?... did I have any friends?... who were my parents?... did I have parents? Was I an orphan? Who am I? What is my name? Why am I here?...

A small light circle was growing under my falling path. I stopped falling so abruptly it nearly made my stomach fall out of my mouth. Now I was just gently gliding down towards the glowing white platform. I slowed as I got to it, the brightness reflecting on my eyes. I subsided to the white platform and as my toe touched the surface, a white explosion of doves flew up from the circle. They disappeared into the darkness, leaving only white feathers behind. My feet were planted and I finally realized I was wearing a long white dress that fit perfectly at the top, but was as long as a wedding gown.

The circle was large and made of pure light. My eyes were slightly squinted to adjust to the light. I felt slightly dizzy and everything was slightly blurred, as if I was in a half-dream. I walked forward towards the center, but a large door suddenly appeared. It was also white and was shining with some unknown essence that dazzled my mind. I walked towards the door, but I didn't have to, because I was pushed by a force and the door opened. I was blinded by light and… I woke up.

0

The heartless lunged for her, but Molly quickly dodged to the right and let Riku take care of it with a swing of his weapon and a puff of black smoke. That was the last of them. She looked back at him. He really was real. His hair was caught up in the wind, and he was looking out into the distant with his sea turquoise eyes. And his muscles… wow. He had really been working out. He had on a dark cloak instead of his goofy MC hammer pants and he looked much better.

Molly sighed and looked away. What would her parents think of all this? I mean, she ran away. And now she was with two complete strangers who didn't know her and Jess. But for some reason, she wasn't afraid. She knew there was danger ahead in the near future, but she still wasn't afraid.

She looked once more at Riku. She couldn't help it. He looked too real. Way to real… and so….

"What's your name?" Molly snapped out of her daze. Riku was looking at her very plainly and casual. Molly didn't know what to do. Was it safe to tell him?  
"m-molly" she managed to stutter. She was really nervous. But why?

Riku's eyes began to widen. He looked at her as if it weren't true.

"So, if you're here in New York, then Sora…" Riku trailed off.

"What do you mean Sora?" Molly said confused. Only Cloud and Riku were here.

"Oh jeeeeez…. I thought you guys were at least caught up..." said Riku. WHAT DID HE MEAN?

"What do you mean, 'caught up'?" Molly said. Her heart was racing. What if… what if the heartless were after them for a reason?

"It's hard to explain" said Riku scratching his head. "But…. You two are very important. By the way, do you happen to know a girl named Annie? She is one year younger and has shoulder-length brown-"

"Yeah!" Molly said quickly. "But…. She just disappeared. We all entered here, and she just … left I guess. I don't know what happened to her…" Molly started to cry at the thought. Riku looked at her. He was actually staring at her, with a worried expression.

"CLOUD!" yelled Riku over to the blonde boy talking to Jess. Actually, he was trying to convince her that he was real and not a fragment of her imagination.

Cloud rushed over, his cape flowing in the wind. We were still inside the auditorium, and it was still dark outside. Now it was truly night outside, and Molly and Jess should've been tired, and they were a little, but they were too excited to even yawn.

"Yeah?" Cloud said.

"Annie….. Axels' heartless got her." He said with a pale face.

Clouds' eyes widened as well. He put his hands behind his head and started pacing. Oh no, he thought. Now she would arrive in Kingdom Hearts. All by herself…. with nothing to defend herself from the heartless.

0

"Well, I take it the transformation is almost complete by now." Said a mysterious dark voice from the shadows.

"Yes. That should have given her enough time. And you got your wish before we had to do it, didn't you?" the hooded lady said to the red head teenager.

He flushed," yeah I guess….. But I still wouldn't mind having her stay alive. Why couldn't we do it to the blonde or something?" he said a little disappointed.

"You know her heart is not nearly as powerful. Neither is the other brunet. You want all power of the heartless, don't you?" the witch said back.

"I suppose…. ". He was truly disappointed inside. If only she thought it was me instead of that prissy boy Sora, then maybe she wouldn't have given me that look; that look that would've made any heartless spare her life, as well as her very powerful heart.

A cloaked blonde haired girl rushed in suddenly, out of breath.

"Axel! Maleficent!" she sputtered out in between breaths.

"Why do you DARE interrupt us while we are in a meeting, Larxene!" snapped Maleficent.

"Maleficent! The transformation has been interrupted!" she said quickly with her eyes wide open. Maleficent stood up with rage.

"Whom! By who has interrupted the process! Speak up Larxene, we don't have all day!"

Her eyes reflected anger. "That little wretch Sora!"

0

I walked down the dark streets. It was probably about 12 o-clock by now. Trees were flowing gently with the wind and I could hear the soft pitter-patter of rain drops dropping onto the dusky streets. I was headed to the air port in search of… that girl. The one they always talked about. Apparently the portal had dropped us off some place not even near where she lived. So now I was on my way to the airport to get to the address I was given.

As I walked, the more I thought about her. Who was she? What would she look like? Would she really have the purest heart? And…. How did she end up on this world? What they called… Earth? So plain and simple. Very boring also, may I add.

I walked along the central park, admiring the beauty the night shadows had cast upon the lonely sidewalks and threatening bushes.

The area I had entered was now made mostly of gravel and tall looming trees. But as I walked near a small area circled with trees, I sensed darkness. This was usual for me, but I should still check it out, I thought. As I entered, I saw an amazing sight.

A heartless was attached to a body of a human, turning her into a darkness herself, feeding upon her heart. Heartless rarely did this, only to those with very pure hearts.

I quickly ran over to the body and the heartless, my keyblade naturally appearing into my hand at the presence of a heartless. I rushed over to the heartless, lunging my keyblade into the dark enemy. He disappeared into the air with an explosion of lifeless flesh that disappeared before it could fall to the ground. I stepped towards the figure: a girl. She lay on the ground as if she were dead. I could feel her heart seriously damaged. If I had let the heartless feed any longer, she would have been… heartless.

She was on her side, eyes closed with an expression on her face of fear and horror. But I looked beyond the fact, and saw her soft facial features. Her nose was pointed slightly and her lips had a beautiful arch and rosy color. She had noticeable cheekbones that made her face look pretty. No, not pretty. Beautiful.

Her eyelashes were long and dark. I could only imagine how her eyes would look. Bangs were covering part of her face. She had shoulder length brown hair. I knelt down and touched a strand. It was silky. I pushed her bangs from her face. Then something hit me.

This is….. Annie. What was she doing here in New York? I touched her skin about to pick her up, but pulled away as if I had touched a hot pan. She was as cold as a block of ice. I touched her again to turn her onto her back. I gasped.

Her stomach had a large gash through her clothes, darkness wafting inside and steaming out like a mythical force only known in the minds of dreamers. Blood was seeping through her clothes and dripping down her side. I checked her pulse. Her heart was struggling to survive.

I closed my eyes as rage. This must have been Axels doing. I felt her lips, and the presence of him lingered. I hated him with a passion. He had such a sick mind.

I picked the girl up, and she was quit light. No wonder, I thought. After all, she was halfway composed of darkness by now, and it was slowly taking over her body through the main organ: the heart, of course.

I looked around to see if other heartless had come to get a taste of her, but saw none, nor felt a presence.

I started back the other way, but found I had become completely lost and had run into the very center of the park. I looked around, hoping to find a familiar sight that would lead me to my destination. I found none. And to further lighten the moment, I could see many large sets of glowing yellow eyes hiding in the shadows and slowly inching towards us… completely surrounding us.

**and I leave you there! Hope you enjoyed it (sorry for the upchucking) and hope you review my story! And as I said before, I have way more! This is only the beginning!**


	6. Chapter 6: plans

**Horribly short chapter, I know, but don't worry, the next one is commin up in just a sec. enjoy!**

Chapter 6

I walked down the dark hall, heading to my room in a surprisingly happy mood. I should've been angry or sad; anything but happy. After all, I just found out our project "transformation" was interrupted after months of hard work for preparing and planning. But at least she was safe. For once, Sora had done something right.

"Axel" said a familiar voice behind me. I stopped and turned around. A boy with bluish hair streaming over his face was striding over to me. Zexion was the most intimidating of the gang. It must have to be his look of mystery. "I take it you're happy" he said in an angry voice.

"What gave you that idea, Zexion?" I said, trying to defend my position, even though I WAS really happy.

"I know you like her! I knew it all along! It was so obvious!"

"I do not!" I said, lying.

"You! You did this! I bet u paid him munny so that prissy Sora would take care of your girlfriend for you, without anyone of us suspicious!"

"Of course I didn't, you idiot." I was telling the truth, too. I didn't pay him. I had nothing to do with it.

"ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" he said, screaming. He ran towards me, dark balls forming in his palms. He thrust a hand towards my face, but I dodged to the side and grabbed his wrist. I could feel him squirming and trying to break free while I grabbed the other wrist that came right after.

"You know, Zexion…. You really should try and trust people once and a while." I said softly, taunting him in his weak state. That was my pleasure: fooling with the helpless.

He grunted, and I let go, allowing him to run past me towards his room. I smirked as he left, and headed to my own room to the right.

I flopped onto my bed and stared at the cracks and water stains on the ceiling. I couldn't get her out of my mind. She really was still alive. The only bad part was that she was with that sissy light-hearted Sora boy. I hated him so much… I couldn't wait till I get a chance to fight with him, and maybe even get rid of him for good. Until then, I am stuck here in this tower until I have the perfect chance to escape.

I had been planning to run away from this place since it seems like forever. Now I felt the need more than ever, now that everyone was suspicious of me. I already knew where I was gonna go. I was gonna go get Sora and claim my rightful prize.

**Ok the next chapter is commin up right now! right now Axel is kinda evil, calling her property! x.x you should just see him later though... then you'll REALLY hate him**


	7. Chapter 7: uh oh

**Now it gets REALLY EXCITING. You'll go "awww! How cute!" and "AAHHH! OH NO!" ok I better just let you read… oh, and it's REALLY long.**

Chapter 7

Before we knew it, all four of us were traveling around the park looking for Annie and Axel. Molly and Riku were walking up ahead, Molly telling him all about Annie. She told him about her dramatic personality and her mood changes. She also told him what she looked like and wore. Maybe it would help them find her quicker.

I was behind with Cloud, silently walking. Both of us. I really did believe him, that he was real and not a fake. But I just couldn't …. Process it. Either that or I was having a hard time trying to enjoy myself around him. Maybe it was because I was tense. Of maybe… maybe it was because I didn't like him after all. I mean, he was like 6 years older than me. And he looks really old, like in the early twenties. He was so different than I expected him to be. Whenever I looked at him, I pictured a broken-hearted run down machine, slowly withering away with every precious moment, remembering the horrible memories that took all his happiness away.

"I should start to explain, shouldn't I?" he said finally. I thought the silence would never break.

"You mean, on what's gong on? Well that would be great!" I said with relief. I didn't understand one bit about this whole mess.

"Well, it all started with the worlds. In the fourth dimension, there are infinitely many worlds. One day, all the worlds were separated by a conflict of all the worlds and our ancestors because there wasn't enough light, and the worlds were split apart and separated, each to be consumed by darkness without light at all.

"Soon, many worlds were being consumed by the darkness; so many people went to other worlds. Anyway, Sora, a boy about your age, he is the-"

"Yah I know Sora." I said, just waiting to get to the good part.

"Oh… ok. Well, yah he's the keyblade master, right? So he traveled on his journey thing to the door of darkness to close it and stop the heartless from coming out and ruining the worlds. Well…. Then we didn't know there are more doors for them, because they still came out, and still are now.

"Now, there has been a recent discovery of a new group of unknown people who call themselves the "organization." They are the ones that are after you two and the girl named Annie. So how do you know her anyway?"

"She lives on my court, gosh dangit! Can't YOU be caught up? She's practically like my sister!" I said with astonishment.

"Oh wow. I … didn't know. That's amazing. Three princesses living right next to each other without-"

"Wait! wait! Hold up! PRINCESSES!" I said bewildered. ME a princess!

"Oh god…. You didn't know that either?"

"NO! HOW WOULD I KNOW? I... I LIVE IN A NORMAL HOUSE, AND I HAVE NORMAL PARENTS WHO ARE NOT ROYAL, LET ME TELL YOU THAT! AND-"

"Yes. You and Molly and Annie are all princesses of light.

O

We were near a pond when the heartless came closer to us. I had run at least a half a mile, and holding a body sure didn't help my speed, so the heartless were close behind. I set the girl down and let my keyblade form in my hand. We were just near the edge, and the body was near to falling in, but I couldn't look down, or else it would give the heartless a chance to attack.

The first one came towards my head, and I swung at it quickly. It bounced away, and the next heartless came towards my stomach. I thrust my keyblade out, and hit it perfectly. I also heard a splash right behind me. Maybe it was just a stick, I told myself.

O

Light blinded me, and water filled my throat. I couldn't see through the foggy water, and couldn't tell which way was up or down. My stomach was throbbing, but I pushed away the pain. My lungs grasped for air, and I became light headed.

I finally swam upwards and just before I felt about to pass out, I exploded out to the surface, taking a few deep breaths. When water cleared out of my ears and my eyes were rubbed enough to see, I heard panting near my head. I looked up to see a hooded figure struggling to fight a few dark figures which I noticed to be heartless from their large bright eyes.

I quickly pulled myself up out of the water. I had no clue where I was, but I needed to help this person, no matter what. I picked up a large stick conveniently located right where I got up out of the foggy waters and onto the muddy land. It was long and slightly pointed at the end, but mostly strait.

I went down into a guard position and stood by the cloaked mystery person. I didn't notice what weapon he had until he swung at a heartless coming for me, a silver keyblade shown in front of my face. It was probably BHK, because he was wearing one in the last trailer I saw.

A heartless leaped for me again, but I knocked it away with the stick I had, only to knock it away a few feet. But the person right after took care of it with a swing.

The last heartless came so close to me I almost screamed. I swiftly put up my stick though, just in time. Just when I thought we were done, I noticed more heartless in the trees. And even more in bushes. I could even see some farther away, coming closer.

The person grabbed my hand and splashed into the water, pulling me along too. Cold water rushed upon me again, and we started swimming towards a bank in the middle of the pond. I looked at the person, and to my amazement, his hood was still on.

All I knew about this person was that he or she was a good guy, because they had a keyblade. It could even be a girl, for all I know, I thought.

We got closer and waded to shore. The person dragged me up onto the surface, carelessly dropping me on my backside as he walked up the hill more. I clutched my stomach and yelped in pain. The unnoticed pain was even stronger than before, and I could feel darkness inside, slowly spreading through my body with every breath I took.

He must have heard me, and came back. I closed my eyes and whimpered in pain. I felt him touch my wound, and I screamed. He hastily put his gloved hand over my mouth to muffle the scream.

"Sorry… I forgot." He said so softly I could barely tell it was a boy or a girl. But I did know one thing, that it was very familiar. I knew it was a boy though, because it sounded like somebody who had a voice like that. I tried not to concentrate on that much, because the pain was too strong.

Darkness must be very strong, because the pain would not go away and only hurt more when I moved or took a sharp breath. The boy then thrust something into my mouth, and I opened my eyes. A lukewarm substance filled my mouth. It had no taste whatsoever, yet I knew it was some sort of substance that was special in some way. I swallowed three big gulps and the pain grew worse for one second, but disappeared completely afterwards. I moved a little, but I didn't feel the sharp pain that I would have expected. I fingered my stomach, and the wound was gone. I took a deep breath in and sighed.

"Thanks" I said, but he was gone. I sat up and looked at myself. My clothes were drenching wet and bloodstained. My pants had holes in them from trying to escape earlier. Then I remembered everything that had happened. I remembered Molly and Jessica and wondered if they were alright.

It was very dark outside, probably about 1-o-clock in the morning. I looked around, but saw only sand and a few shrubs. I felt my hair, and it was matted and caked with sand. I must look horrible right now, I thought.

I got up and brushed sand off of my pants. I headed behind me, but stopped. The hooded boy was sitting by the only tree on the island, elbows on his knees and head in between. He looked like he was crying, because his shoulders were shaking.

I slowly walked over on the sand, and noticed finally that my shoes were gone. I got on my knees and sat on them right next to the boy, looking at him with concern. Why was he crying?

I went to touch his shoulder but he lifted his head up and looked the other way. I put my hand down hastily.

I looked down also, tears welling in my eyes. I was scared. I didn't know where I was, what I was doing, or who I was with. I wished it was Sora, for some reason. He would know what to do

"Do …. Do you know a boy named Sora?" I asked. I wanted answers, and I was going to get them!  
His head slowly turned around and he looked at me. I couldn't see his face though.

"yes." He said.

"Really? Because I-"  
"I am Sora"

O

It seemed like forever before it was 3 in the morning. I grabbed my already packed bag and let my rope fall out the window. I tied the other side to my bed post. I slung the bag over my shoulder and hoisted myself on the rope. My heart was beating fast, this being the first time ever escaping this tall tower. My hands were sweaty in my glove, but I had a strong grip on the rope, and started to slide down the rope. Luckily my room window wasn't over any others, so I avoided being caught.

I shivered a little as a cold breeze added to the winter frosty night. I slowly inched my hands down, one by one, careful not make a slip or stumble that would bring me falling down to my doom.

It seemed like a half an hour by the time I reached the fogy bottom. The night was cold, dark, and suspenseful, but that didn't stop me from my journey. Once I got out of this place, I would be able to use my powers, including the portal that would let me go to earth and catch him.

O

"MOLLY!" I screamed and ran towards the blonde ahead of me.

"What!" she said, annoyed by my eardrum-breaking outburst.

"We're…. we're...

"I know." She said happily but in a calm way. I looked at her like I didn't know what to do.

"HOW! YOU KNEW ALL ALONG? HEY!WHY COULDN'T YOU-"

"No! … I just found out, you idiot." She said back in her "duh! It's obvious, Jess!" voice.

"Do you two do this often?" said Riku, scratching his head.

"No!" we said at the same time.

"But… we do talk like this a lot…. I wouldn't exactly call it fighting, more like… arguing." Riku looked at us like we were crazy, one eyebrow raised.

"Ok well… I suppose I should finish up the story that Cloud started out." Riku said.

"Yah that would help!" Jess said matter-of-factly.

O

My heart seemed like it was racing against a galloping horse, trying to mimic the fast hooves that came one after another. I didn't notice, but I was staring at him with an expression of disbelief. This is… SORA! How come I didn't realize it sooner? He had the keyblade and everything! That just shows how clueless I have been this past day. Or night? It was dark for quite some time from when I could remember. But the sky was a little bit lighter than it had been. Maybe it was because it was beginning to be morning.

"You… you are…Sora?" I said slowly, almost at a whisper.

"Yeah… heard to believe, right? How do you know my name?" he said, asking ME the questions.

"Well… there is this video game thing, and… yeah. It's really hard to explain. But that's not important now…. Not that you are real." I said. I wanted to know what he looked like, if he didn't look like anything familiar to the video game.

I reached my hand out to take off his hood, but he shifted and got up. I quickly put my hand down, embarrassed. Tears came to my eyes again. I'm such a fool, I thought.

"Do you know what the sky represents right now? The color of the sky, I mean?" he said

"Um… it's night?" I said, the best answer I could have given him. He chuckled slightly and reached out his hand.

"No. your heart." He said. I blushed.

"No no no…. not MY heart." I said, blushing even more. I grabbed his hand, and he pulled me up. His glove was wet and leathery, but I could still feel his warm hand through the tough material.

"Yes, your heart. You don't know how important you are to this planet, Annie." He said.

"You... you know my name!" I said, startled. He was really nice.

"What do you mean important? I am just… a regular girl. That's it. A regular girl…" I said, trying to convince myself. I was about to let go of his hand, but he didn't let me. He turned around all the sudden.

"No. you are not and you need to understand. Neither is the other princesses Jessica and Molly." He was looking at me again under his hood. Me? A PRINCESS? No… it… couldn't be.

"I'm… a princess?" I said bewildered.

"Even more so, a very important one. We have never heard of three princesses on the same world before. Especially out of the fourth dimension. We have never seen anything like this. "He said.

"So I AM a princess? From the fourth dimension? But…. I still don't understand. I grew up here, and everything. And I have parents here, and I have been living a normal life."

"You don't understand, Annie. Each princess is predestined by the light. Your heart was predestined and chosen, so consider it an honor. Don't worry… the more the journey takes you on, the more you will understand." He said, and let go of my hand. This was all coming to fast for me.

"Well, I suppose we should get off this barge and find the others." Said Sora.

"The others? You mean, Molly and Jess? Oh, I'm so happy they're all right!" I said. A feeling of joy and relief came over me. "But… there is something I don't know, right?" I said, seeing Sora put his hand on his forehead, like they did in cartoons and shows.

"Yeah. They are with Cloud and Riku."

"Wow! I didn't know they came too!" I said.

"Well there's a lot you DON'T know, isn't there?" he said playfully. Now this was the Sora that I expected. I smiled one of those smiles like "hey! It's not my fault nobody clues me in on things!" I laughed a little bit, but he suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me near him, putting his hand over my mouth.

"Shhhh" he said quietly. Oh no, I did it again, I thought. I'm such a klutz. He pulled me behind some bushes and made me sit. He let go of wrist and looked over them, as if we were hiding from something.

O

"What was that!" I hissed to Riku. It was still quite dark outside and everything was spookier than it should be. We all stopped next to a pond we were passing by and looked out. There was a sand bare thing out in the middle. I started to shake a little.

"There is something on the barge." Said Cloud. He looked out at the sand bar, a puzzling look coming over his face.

"I sense two people… important people… bad or good. I have no idea." He said, trying his best to find out.

"Let's go check it out" said Riku, coolly and curiously. He walked towards the edge and started to get in the water, beginning to take off his shirt. I looked at his beautiful muscles in awe, but turned away quickly before anybody could catch me. I looked back at him in my own character with an eyebrow raised and looked at Jessica, also having the same expression.

"They're crazy." She said.

"duh." I said. But Cloud went over to Riku and lifted him out of the water by his arms. He struggled at the much stronger, older Cloud.

"Hold it, Mr. curious. It could be dangerous. And if you keep splashing the water like that, you'll attract the heartless, so stop."

"Fine..." Riku said, being plopped onto the land into a crisscross position. He got up and brushed of the dirt he got from the ground. Jess and I giggled a little bit.

"Hey! You two girls better be quiet or I'll shut your mouth for yah!" he said with an agitated look on his face.

"Make us!" I said, putting a hand on my hip.

"Hey you two. You BOTH better be quiet!" hissed cloud, cautiously looking over the lake. Riku was finishing putting his shirt back on. The moon was casting an eerie glow on the lakes surface while a chilly wind made me shiver. Before I knew it, Riku was right next to me.

"Cold?" he asked.

"n-no." I shivered, my teeth chattering.

"It looks so to me" he replied, and picked up his coat from the ground, brushing off the dirt. He set it around my shoulders as a boyfriend would to his sweet heart. I turned as red as a beet. Poor Riku. I'm sure he's never had a chance to comfort anybody, especially since his heart was broken and left behind. I felt so bad for him. I hope he will find the right one for him some day…

"That better?" he asked.

"Yah" I said and gave him a slight smile. He was really sweet when he wanted to be. He looked to the ground and I could see a slight smile on his face, and if it was light out, I would have probably been able to see his rosy cheeks as well.

Before I could turn around I heard splashing in the water, and cloud was already starting to get in the water with his shirt off.

"Heey!" Riku said agitated again. Riku ran right after him, taking off his shirt again, and splashed into the water. Cloud quickly stopped him and "shhhed" him.

"Come on!" Cloud whispered to us and motioned us to come in. I looked at Jess and walked to the waters edge. I closed his jacket tighter around me as a last warmth tool and slipped it off my shoulders, revealing the cold wind once again. I kneeled down and slid into the water, cold hitting the lower half of my body up to my waist. I could feel my teeth chattering so loud I thought it would wake up the dead.

Jessica was right next to me, chattering just as loud.

"They ARE crazy" she said to me.

"And you just figured that out?" I said sarcastically, and lowered the rest of my body into the chilling pond.

O

He was still looking straight above me. I looked up and he looked a little scared from the way his lip (which was all I could see T.T) was open and quivering a bit. I could also hear something rippling in the water distance. I sat back into the bushes corner and cried softly. The heartless were probably coming, and by the look of Soras' face, it was probably a lot. I was deeply scared and wished I was home in my safe bed, my mom and dad gently kissing me on the cheek and wishing me a goodnight. I suddenly yearned for soft covers to hide from all of this mess at the thought.

I couldn't help it, so I grabbed his arm which was comfortably at my reach. I closed my eyes and cried into his leathery sleeve. I could feel his hand on my head, comforting me like a little child. Suddenly, he lowered himself as if hiding from something. I closed my eyes tighter and my grip increased. I could feel my heart beating hard upon my chest like it always did when I was terrified. I wished this all was a dream.

I hadn't noticed, but Sora was being so kind to me already, even thought we were just acquaintances. Maybe it was just because I was a princess. Or maybe it was something else.

I could feel his breath stop, so I did so as well. I could feel splashes and water noises coming from the water ahead of us. A lot of it too. It was probably a lot of heartless coming as a silent attack to swallow our hearts in one full-

"Come out and show yourself, Axel! I know you have the girl!" another familiar voice said. Sora was breathing again. I could even hear him chuckle a bit.

"Play along" he whispered so quietly I could barely hear him. I didn't know what he meant.

"Come on, Axel! Show her!" it said again. So familiar. Sora suddenly took my shoulders and thrust me up so they could see me. What did he mean by Axel? Now I was standing completely up, looking at the figures who wished to see me. Two were in cloaks and there were two shorter females hiding behind them. I didn't know what to do but stare at them like a deer in the headlights. Then something hit me… wait a second. They look awfully familiar. This was…. Riku, Molly, Jess, and Cloud! But obviously they didn't know I wasn't in danger, because they stumbled back a little in a frightened way.

"Princess! Are you ok?" Riku's figure said. Obviously he was clueless too. I didn't answer, because Sora stood up right behind me.

"Princess! Get away! Get away from him! He is dangerous!" this all sounded so silly, especially the princess part; all so new to me. What was even sillier, he thought "Axel" was dangerous. Then I could hear Sora taking off his hood, and Riku with a surprised face. He then sighed and chuckled. I didn't know what the heck to do.

"Jeez, Sora! Thanks for scaring me half to death!" said Riku playfully. I could see the figures of Molly and Jessica looking at each other confused. Then they ran towards me, giving me a clear look of two wet dog-looking messes wrapping their wet soaking arms around me. Tears of joy and relief filled my eyes as I hugged them back, ignoring the small short bush that stood in between us. I squeezed them harder than I could possibly handle. I felt so much better.

I just then realized that Sora finally took off his hood. I let go of them and looked behind me, but quickly looked away. GOD HE WAS HOT! I blushed for a little bit, thinking how silly I was. He looked a little bit like in the video game, except much older and more life-like. Duh!

Just then, a bright flash was shown a few feet from where I was standing, a swirling portal. A red head with a cloak on stepped out. The portal disappeared behind him. Sora came from behind me and stood in front of me with a stretched out arm. I already knew who the boy was, because he was looking at me with an evil grin.

Axel had arrived to join the party.

**AAAH oh no! hides from Axel. He is kinda scaaaary. Eeeep!**


	8. Chapter 8: greeeaaaat not again

**Oi, I think I put too much fluffiness in this chapter. Anyway , here it is tell me if … ya. Oh and PLEEEEEZ R&R! (gets on one knee) PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ! **

**(gets slapped)**

**Ok fine! Here's the 8th chapter…**

Chapter 8

There she was, standing hopelessly behind the prissy Sora, looking at me with that innocent look. Sora was standing with his arms in front of her as if protecting her. It made me want to gag. He was really taking the super hero act too far. The other two girls, Mary and Josie (or something like that) were hiding by the other pathetic good-guys Riku and Cloud. This wasn't getting anywhere, so I took a step forward.

O

He took a step. I shuddered and moved more behind Sora, pulling some bangs in my face behind my ear like I did when I was nervous. He took another step, still looking at me with that scary maniacal smile. I closed my eyes for a moment.

"Scared are we, princess?" he said in a voice that suited his facial expression. I just gulped and looked away for a second. WHY THE HECK WAS THIS MANIAC COMING AFTER ME OF ALL PEOPLE? I know I was a princess, but why not Molly or Jess?

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, Sora. Just hand over the girl and nothing will happen." he said, staring at me. I closed my eyes and hid behind Sora. I was scared half to death of that guy, ever since I first kissed him.

"If I had to chose, it'll be the hard way!" yelled Sora back to him.

"Then the hard way it shall be!" he said, and two circular spiked objects appeared form his hand as he lunged for him.

"NO!" I yelled, and he stopped. Maybe being a princess wasn't so bad after all.i felt like i had power.but, aparently it didn't work as i hadplanned, because Axel just laughed. All the sudden a dark pool appeared from underneath him and he was sucked in with that look on his face.

Then I felt something appear right behind me and hands grabbed me hard around my shoulders. Before I knew it I was being sucked into the pool and appeared where Axel was: with Axel. I screamed at shock. Oh no. I definitely didn't expect that. He grabbed my wrist tightly. I flinched at his power. He pulled my closed to him and I struggled to get away from him, but that only increased his grip. His breathing was right next to my ear, warm breath upon my cheek making me shiver.

"It was the only way" he whispered into my ear, and the dark pool formed under my feet again.

"SORA!" I yelled, the only person I could think about as the dark pool sucked me closer inside of it with every intense second. I looked at him and he looked so… scared. As if somebody just died. I didn't want to leave him… not now. Not now that I actually knew he WAS real, and could protect me.

"ANNIE! I'LL FIND YOU!" he yelled as the dark pool covered up the last of my face and I was separated from all hope of surviving.

O

"Oh no! ANNIE!" I yelled after her, even though I knew she was gone. Just when we finally found her, she was kidnapped. Again. This was not going at all as I hoped this would turn out. I looked over at Molly, who had a disappointed face as well. Cloud and Riku had their heads down, hand on their foreheads like it was their fault, which it wasn't.

Then I looked at Sora. He had his face in his hands. He thought it was HIS fault this all happened. Which, again, it wasn't.

"Sora, come on, it wasn't your fault." Said Riku, trying to cheer him up.

"But…I was supposed to protect her… like the king said…" he said, looking at his hands.

"Don't worry Sora. We'll find her!" I said. I really did want to find her too.

"No… no! I have to find her! Alone! It's... my fault!" he said, and got up from the ground.

We all heard a scream from across the pond, and a flash that meant a portal had appeared and taken them away… away into the fourth dimension.

**Ya I know… FLUUUFFY! But I've seen some worse fluffyness. I, personally, don't like a lot of fluffyness, so I wouldn't exactly call this my fave chapter. Plus its short like chapter 6…I think that's the chapter… or 7?o.. MUAHA! It was the 6th chapter. Again, I BEG YOU TO REVIEW! Also sorry forsome confusion in the characters' voices, but if you read it carefully you would be able to understand it.**


	9. Chapter 9: sad and scared feelings

**Ok, you may hate Axel now, but just wait till this chapter. Eeeeeeek I hated him while writing this. X.X. it's also saaad if you liked Jessicas' character…(sniffles) did you know that my friend who is based off of Jessica and is like in LOVE with cloud cried at this part? Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… **

Chapter 9

I appeared right across the pond, still in Axels grasp. I tried to yell out to them, but he put his hand over my mouth as he began making the portal to the 4th dimension. I suddenly bit his hand and he quickly yanked it away, cussing a little. In my state of current freedom, I screamed as loud as I could out to the barge before axel grabbed me and pulled me into the swirling portal.

O

The next thing I knew, I was swirling in a vertex of colors. Axel still had a grab of my wrist. I felt like I was falling. I twisted around and tried to escape even though I didn't really know WHERE to escape too in this situation. Where were we going to end up? And the biggest question that plagued my mind: why did Axel want me? I tried several times to kick him off, but his grip was still way too strong. I decided to give up. Hair was flying into my face, so I shifted to a comfortable position that the wind was blowing it out of my face.

I looked over at Axel. He was staring at me. He looked so calm and was blushing a little bit. He floated closer to me and I flinched. He grabbed my chin and was trying to force my face towards his. He was trying to kiss me again, but I quickly pulled away, only to have his cold lips brush my cheek. I wouldn't let him kiss me again. Instead, he just let me cringe there next to him. I knew he was enjoying this. I knew I wasn't.

While I was finally able to think, after all the excitement, I noticed my stomach was empty and I felt very un-energized. I felt so dehydrated and dizzy.My eyes closed and all the swirling around me stopped as I fainted.

O

"Not again!" said Riku as Sora disappeared into the portal.

"Not again?" I asked in wonder.

"Well it seems Sora is ALWAYS running away or going his own way. He thinks he can do everything himself. But the thing is, he can't. Do you understand, Molly?"

"Yah. I do. Because Annie is the same way." I said, telling the truth.

"Really… that's weird. They seem to have so much in common… like they were meant to…" he trailed off.

"Meant? Meant what?" I asked, waiting for an answer.

"Oh never mind." He said looking away as if thinking.

"c'mon! You can tell me." I said confidently.

"Well… each princess has a protector that guards their heart. Their hearts are connected. And…. Usually… the two.. they… they.."

"They what?" I said, but I knew what he meant. They fall in love. Usually. "Why are you so hesitant to say it? It's not a bad thing. There's nothing to be embarrassed about." I said, and he looked straight at me.

"Well when the protector is sitting next to the princess he is supposed to protect, don't you think it's a little embarrassing to say out loud in front of them?" he said back, blushing. He looked away and I could feel myself get bright red again.

O

I couldn't believe I just told the princess I love her. That's pretty much what I did, anyway. I couldn't let that awkward feeling get over me. It was weird enough that I was sitting next to her, but to tell her my feelings was just… so easy, and that scared me. But why? Why was it so easy?

Suddenly I felt her closer to me, and before I knew it, she was leaning on me, with her head gently rested upon my shoulder. I put my arm around her shoulders, only it didn't feel awkward anymore, now that I knew it was ok for the knight to fall in love with the princess.

O

When I woke up, something was instantly shoved into my mouth before I could open my eyes. I jolted upright, almost choking on whatever was put into my mouth. Then I noticed it was just a piece of bread and instantly chewed on it, almost starved to death without eating for who knows how many days. A hand was outstretching another piece of bread, and I was too tired and hungry to care who it was, as long as they gave me food. I took a bite, but then looked at the person. I quickly spit it out and threw the remaining piece at his face. He cringed slightly, but other than that, he had a "wow that's pathetic" look on his face. How would I know if Axel put some sort of poison in it or something?

"The point is to eat it, not spit it out." He said to me.

"Well how would I know if you did something to it? Like, poison it or put a sleeping potion on it!" I yelled, speaking my mind. He just looked at me with a weird expression and laughed a little bit.

"Why would I do something like that?" he asked, still laughing.

"Well let's see. First, you kidnapped me. Second, you tried to sexually harass me. Third, YOU KIDNAPPED ME!" I said, agitated.

"What's the point of kidnapping you if I kill you?" he said, stating a very obvious point. He got up and walked over to a bookshelf. After the bread attack, I finally had a chance to take a look at my surroundings. We were in a library. A big one with tall bookshelves that looked like skyscrapers when you're sitting on the ground. There was a staircase that led upstairs, probably to another part of the library.

I got up but my knees buckled and I was forced to sit down again, followed by a large grumble from my stomach. I decided I didn't care if the bread came from Axel or not, so I picked it up and ate it. Savoring every taste, I finished the large piece in a few bites and I still was hungry. That just showed how long I didn't eat over these past few days. Or day? I didn't know.

Since I couldn't do anything but sit, I decided I would think. There was still so much I didn't understand. Why did Axel try to kiss me? I was way too young for him. I think…

And… why did I yell for Sora... instead of Molly or Jessica? I mean, I barely knew him, let alone why he was protecting me and cared about me so much. There must be something about our relationship that I didn't know. Then I thought, this was all such a coincidence! Molly meeting Riku… Jessica meeting Cloud… this was all too weird. And... the thing that scared me most of all was that my dream came true.

Sora was so different than I expected him to be. He was so quiet… and sorta shy… and acted different around me. It was like he knew something about me that I didn't… like I was special or something. Then I realized I didn't even know what I as talking about. THERE IS SOMETHING SPECIAL ABOUT ME! I'M A PRINCESS! I AM NOT A NORMAL PERSON! I just couldn't get that fact through my head. It was so hard for me to understand that my normal life is all not real. And… what was the weirdest thing… is that…I am having these weird thoughts about Sora, like I can't get him out of my head for some reason. I was saying he's hot and grabbing on to his arm when I felt scared. I mean, I even hid behind him. I even liked it… when … I thought he kissed me. And now… I miss him. What … what was happening to me? Why was I feeling like this? It's not like I don't like it, but… it's just … different. It's different to have these feelings for a boy you thought only existed in a video game.

Where was I? For some reason that question took a long time to form in my brain. Then I thought… I KNOW a place like this! This is… the Hollow Bastion library!

O

"He's… your protector!" I said to Molly.

"Yah… what a coincidence, huh?" she said, blushing. For some reason, that was happening a lot on this journey. All the sudden I got a wonderful thought in my head.

"Then…that must mean that… CLOUD!" I yelled and ran over to him. He was standing by a tree. "Are… are you… my protector?" I said, looking into his eyes. But he looked to the ground and… he looked so… sad. I already knew the answer coming, as tears welled into my eyes. He was not my protector.

"No… I'm sorry… I am the protector of another." He said. I wiped the tears away from my face.

"Of who?" I asked.

"Aerith." He replied. I should have known. No wonder they loved each other…

"I see… who is my protector?" I asked gloomily .

"I… I can't tell you." He said, still looking down. I felt like a little child asking her father if her mother was alright after she was killed in a car accident.

"Why!" I said, raising my voice. I wanted to know.

"I… I can't…" he said and walked over to the waters edge. We were still on the barge, talking about things and trying to find out what to do.

Who was my protector? I knew what I was supposed to do know. My mission was to find him.

I was to find my protector.

O

For some reason I had the strength to stand up now that I knew where I was. I looked around, and sure enough, it looked just like the Hallow Bastion Library. I walked over to a bookshelf and looked at the different books. There were so many. They had all sorts of names and titles, such as "heartless lesson 1" and "100 basic needs for item synthesis". A book caught my eye. "Ansems' report 1".

I took the book off the shelf and sat in a chair with a table. The desk faced a window, too foggy to see through, but sunlight was shining through. I could feel the suns rays warm on my face. I opened the book

_Darkness…_

_Darkness of the heart._

_How is it born?_

_How does it come to affect us so?  
As ruler of this world, I must find the answers. _

_I must find them before the world is lost to those taken by the darkness._

_It is my duty to expose what this darkness really is. _

I looked over that sentence a few times. He sounded a little crazy, but… no wonder he was taken by the darkness. He must have gotten too close to it when he was trying to find the answers. How IS the darkness born? I didn't know.

Suddenly a hand came down hard on my shoulder and I jumped, whirling around to see Axel. No surprise.

"We gotta go." He said quickly, breathing hard with a pale face and an angry expression.

"Why?" I asked, a little agitated myself.

"We got a visitor." He said and grabbed my wrist again, replacing the bruise with a harder pain.

"Who?" I asked. I wonder who could be looking at this old abandoned library.

"none of your business." He said and yanked me out of the chair. He didn't want me to know anything, it seemed.

"It is my buisne-" I said, but heard a faint voice calling my name. Axel grew paler. Sora! My mood brightened and my heart was beating fast again. I couldn't believe it: he came! I could hear Axel cuss under his breath.

"SOR-"I yelled as loud as I could, but Axel put his hand over my mouth.

"Shit, Annie! Shut up!" he hissed. I tried to bite him again, but his hand was in a different position. I squirmed and kicked, but that didn't help at all. I tried to scream, but even under his hand it was too hard. Instead I made muffled noises even though I knew Sora wasn't able to hear me. He was way on the other side of the library.

"ANNIE! YELL! SCREAM! ANYTHING!" I heard in his direction. I tried desperately, but nothing helped. I hated Axel so much at that moment I thought I could kill him. "Sora! HELP!" I said in my mind. This couldn't be happening to me. Axel dragged me upstairs, taking a while since I was kicking around like a fish out of water. His arm was around my waist, preventing me from escaping. We passed a few book shelves and were nearing a door out of the library. I squirmed even more.

There was a balcony thing that looked into the rest of the library, seeing everything underneath us. I looked over the edge, and I could see a hooded figure calling my name, weaving through all the bookshelves hurriedly. I kept on screaming into his hand, louder, but Axel pulled me away before Sora looked all the way up, seeing Axel and a squirming kidnapped princess.

O

I looked up, but saw nothing. I swear I had heard something, and never doubted my mind. She must be upstairs. I ran quickly through the book shelves. Where was she? I couldn't give up. I would never give up. I was given the job of her protector, and wouldn't screw up.

Weaving in and out, the bookshelves seemed like a labyrinth to me. I ran faster than ever that I could remember, blurry books flashing by me until I finally reached the stairs. I raced up then like there was no tomorrow. The door at the end of the balcony was slammed and I ran towards it, flinging it open. When I looked into the main hall, the door at the end was also being shut, but I still saw a flash of red hair before it was closed.

I ran towards the top of the mini fountain and jumped off, not bothering with the delays the stairs on either side would lead. I landed with a "thunk" of my heavy shoes and an echo through the abandoned room. I sprinted to the door and opened it, only to see a portal closing up that meant Axel had gotten away again.

O

"Well, I take it we should get out of here" I said to Cloud. He agreed with a nod.

"Yah. We can go and try to find Sora. If he is smart enough to keep himself out of trouble. I wonder if he found her." He replied, shaking his head.

"mhm. We should get going then." I said, getting up from the log I was resting on. Just then Molly walked over. I looked on her and blushed. She was so cute, the way her hair would fly in the wind with her rosy, freckly cheeks. I flashed her a smile, and she gave me one back.

"So what's the plan?" she said happily.

"Well, we were going to get off this thing, first of all. I think we were going to enter the fourth dimension." I could see her face brighten as I said this.

"Really? Let's go!" she said. I could tell she was itching for an adventure. All the sudden she flung her arms around me, squeezing me. I blushed madly, but patted her back. She was so… kind. And lighthearted, even though I sensed a little insecurity in her. Ever since I told her, she seemed so happy.

"Jessica, you coming?" I asked, but soon was quiet because she was sitting on the ground, looking out at the park on the other side of the pond. She looked sad, and I could barely see a small tear running down her cheek. She was so disappointed. I wanted to tell her who he was, but… I made an oath. An oath that I couldn't break. But… I think she might be happy who she ended up with.

"Jess, c'mon…" Molly said and went over to the girl. She gently lifted her off the ground. She walked over and right past Cloud. Purposely.

I looked over and Cloud was already making the portal. By the look of his face, I already knew where he was planning to go.

"Cloud… you're not planning to go … THERE, are you?" I asked, even though I knew he was. He just finished it up. He was first in, followed by Molly and Jessica. After they were all filed in, I took a deep breath and stepped into what I knew would be a sad day for all of us.

**(sniffles) omg that's not sad at all compared to the next chapter…**

**And do you see why I hated Axel! O, by the way, I am most like Annie, so you can see why. SORA'S THE BOMB! WOOOHOOO!**

**(gets punched)**

**Ow… X.X**


	10. Chapter 10: a recue and a loss

**AXEL GIVES ME THE UHOH FEELING IN THIS CHAPTER! It's really sad too! My friend cried even harder In this chapter… ok here you go. **

Chapter 10

No… no… this couldn't be happening to me. Not to me. Not… now…

My dream was being ruined… I didn't want to be the damsel in distress anymore. I just wanted to be safe… with Molly... Jess… Riku… Cloud… and… Sora. How could Axel do this to me? How could he take me away from the one that I... that I… I couldn't say it. It was too weird. Too… I couldn't explain my feeling. Was it embarrassment?

We appeared in a different part of what looked like the castle still. He finally let go of me. I whirled around and told him what I thought.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME! I DID NOTHING TO YOU, AND YOU KIDNAP ME AND TAKE ME AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS AND MY… my…" I couldn't say it.

"Your what…" he said and moved closer to me, giving me that uneasy feeling again. He grabbed my shoulders and shoved my mouth towards his. His cold lips touched my chapped ones. He was kissing me again. I felt horrible and quickly shoved him away, slapping his face lightly. He took it and chuckled, then pulled me towards him again. This time, I shoved his face away, backing up.

"Again, WHY! WHY, AXEL! STOP IT!" I said, as he moved closer again. He just didn't give up. I punched him, and he was knocked backwards. He cussed again, and glared at me. He suddenly stood upright, angry as ever, according to his red face and bloody nose. His knee came up into my stomach and I collapsed to the ground in pain. It hurt worse then I imagined. I lay on the ground, painting and wheezing for a breath. He walked up to me and rolled me over on my back. Once again, he came so close to me I hated him, but instead of kissing me, his lips lingered around my ear as I could feel his warm breath.

"Don't worry… I'm not like the person to force the ones I love." He whispered into my ear. Gee, that was a lie. I forced my fist into his stomach, causing him to roll over in a crouched position. I jumped up, focusing the pain away from me, and ran to the staircase to the left. Right now, we were in the grand hall, givingme the feeling that darkness lurked anywhere in the hall. Rusted pipes and wires outlined the walls, giving the impression of an old factory.

I raced down the steps, not looking back. I ran into the next portion of the hall, deciding I should look back after all, to see if it was safe to keep going, but still running. Suddenly, I bumped into something that grabed me close. A person. It scared me half to death.

The person was holding me, and I turned around. Tears welled my eyes as I hugged him back. He… he came. He found me. Sora was squeezing me so tight I thought I would suffocate, but that didn't matter, because I was hugging him back the same way. I just kept hugging him, and I didn't want to let go. I felt so… protected in his arms. I was trembling from all the excitement and I couldn't stop. I just cried into his shoulder. I felt so safe once again.

He finally let go of me and whirled me around. Axel was atop of the platform, clutching his stomach. He looked at us, about ready to explode. He … he really did love me…

"SORA… SORA! You… you won't get away with this…" he yelled furiously and jumped off. His weapons appeared in his hands and he walked slowly towards us. He was looking for a fight.

"I don't like it when people steal my property!"

O

The place we appeared in was the most mystical place I had ever seen. We were standing on a long bridge-type-thing that came to a circled platform that outstretched into nothing. A dome was covering us, making the room very dark and mysterious. Pyre flies were floating freely among the darkness, providing the only light.

Cloud slowly strode towards the end, looking into the darkness. Then he turned around with a tear-flooded face. I ran towards him, but Riku grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. Oh no... he... he was gonna commit suicide!

"Cloud!" I yelled. No... he couldn't leave us, even if he wasn't the protector of me. I... I still loved him, and I didn't want him to leave. Not now that I just met him...

"I... I'm sorry Jessica. I have to." he said, and walked towards me. Riku finally let go of me, and I sprinted for him. I finally reached him and wrapped my arms around him. He hugged me back, but only slightly.

"Jessica... I came with you... because... you reminded me of her. You reminded me that I still love Aerith, and that I need to go catch her. Thank you, Jess." he said, and let go of me. Tears streamed my face. He turned around again, right near the edge. Before he jumped off, he turned around, and I could see him mouth a thank-you.

He fell, cape flying up and he plunged into death. After he disappeared off the edge, I collapsed to the ground. He…he really… died. I forced my hands into my face, letting the tears run through my fingers. At lest… he will be happy.

All the sudden, a hand gently was rested upon my shoulder.

"Not now, Molly" I said in between sobs.

"Molly?" the person said. It was a boy. I looked behind me, shifting my attention to him and not crying. I looked up to his face, the first thing I noticed, because he looked so… I didn't know a word for it. Not cute, not hot, but… I guess handsome would come into play right now. He had longish blonde hair, with bangs in his face that reminded me of a skater. He looked so kind, and … he looked like Sora. He had long pants and a t-shirt. They were black, white, and grey. He had rings on some of his fingers. I didn't pay mush attention to the details, because I was staring at his deep blue eyes that you could look into for hours. I gulped the rest of the tears down and took a few deep breaths.

"Who… who are you?" I asked. He got down onto his knees and put his hands behind my head. He pulled me towards him and whispered something into my ear that gave me all the answers.

"I am your protector."

**Saaaaaaaaaaaadd! Poor JESS!... R&R while I go over to the corner and weep… **


	11. Chapter 11:an evil witch and 2 rescues

**Here is chapter 11… I don't really have any specific things to say about it… yah. It's a little funny though. **

Chapter 11

Sora had his arm stretched in front of me, not letting Axel get near me. it felt like dejavu. Not again. Sora's keyblade appeared in his hand with a bright flash. He… he was actually gonna fight him.

"Sora! Axel! Don't! Please!" I screamed. I didn't want them to fight. "Sora. Please… please…" I said and my knees buckled again. I knew they would fight until somebody got killed. My heart started beating faster, and there was pain. I moaned. The pain… so strong… my heart wouldn't allow it. It was trying to tell me something. I groaned and fell on my side. Sora looked down behind him. His angry expression turned to a worried one. He got down quickly and stared at me.

"ANNIE! What's… wrong?" he whispered. I looked into his eyes, a light blue that you could get lost in, reminding me of an oceans beautiful waters. He really was… gorgeous. All the sudden I felt a swift presence behind him and Soras eyes rolled up and he fell onto his side too. We were both cringing side by side, looking into each others pained face. Another throb came from my heart and I moaned again.

Axel walked from behind him and lifted me up, my heart giving me another sharp pain for moving. I still had some strength though so I tried to squirm, but stopped once again because of my heart. I was expecting Axel to hurt me in my weak state, or take me away again, but he just stood there looking at me resting in his arms. His face looked so scared and worried like Soras'. I couldn't stop thinking about Soras face. He looked like he… like he… was…

I started to cry again. No… he couldn't be dead. He just couldn't.

O

My… my… protector! I wasn't expecting that at all. The boy that was sitting right in front of me… was my protector. And for some reason, he looked so familiar. I knew I had seen him somewhere before, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I looked at him intently- put more simply, staring- gazing at how hansom he was. I didn't like the word cute because it sounded babyish, and I didn't like hot because I wasn't that type of person.

He was looking back at me, smiling a little. Then he got up and reached out his ringed hand out to me to help me up. I took it, warm and comforting. Then he took his hand and whipped the tears away from my face, but I cried again because … he was being so nice to me. I was so worried when Cloud died and that my life would be ruined, but I didn't know that there are others who would treat me much better than he ever could.

O  
She was different than any other girls I had ever seen. She seemed so innocent, yet I sensed a little flame inside of her that only interrupted into an explosion rarely. She was also… very beautiful. Her hair was long and brown, a few inches below her shoulder. Her eye lashes were long and dark, which nicely outlined her sad teary eyes. I wanted to hold her close to me, cradling her and comforting her, but I wouldn't because she might not want me to. I didn't want to do anything she didn't want to.

Suddenly I heard a scream. It was Molly, the person I just met a few seconds ago. I quickly turned around, grabbing Jessica's hand naturally like a reflex. I looked down the bridge and I saw a cloaked figure coming towards us. Actually, he was running towards Molly, who was crouched over Riku; on the ground

O

All I remember was a dark ball coming from the direction we entered, hitting Riku and knocking him back. I was now crouched on the ground over him, looking at his pained, passed out face. I looked over and sure enough somebody had caused this, because the dark person was walking towards me.

He walked right up to me and bent down, taking off his hood to show blue hair covering up a mad face. He grabbed my shirt and one of my arms, forcing me off the ground. He looked into my eyes with fiery rage.

"Tell me. Where is Sora and Axel? I know you have seen them" he said, calmly trying to keep his temper down.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said in an "obviously lying" voice. He glared and his face got red with rage.

"Tell me now!" he hissed and inched towards the edge. He held me over the edge, threatening me in a life or death situation. I looked down: complete darkness, besides the pyre flies. I closed my eyes, and he saw me so he laughed slightly.

"I thought so. So tell me. WHERE ARE THEY?" he yelled into my face, making me flinch.

"I don't know." I said, coolly. He got mad again.

"Why you LITTLE-"he said, about to shake me, making me more afraid, but I quickly kicked him where the sun don't shine. He buckled down, and me making mistakes all the time, he let go of my shirt. I quickly fell, but grasped onto the edge with my sweaty hands. I could feel myself slipping, not daring to look down. After all, I wouldn't have to, because I was going to encounter the extreme darkness soon.

A hand was on top of mine, grasping it off the ledge, but still holding it so I wouldn't fall. Zexion was looking over the edge and I knew I was coming to an end. He looked like he was going to get his revenge, and he was. But then he was kicked to the side by a foot, causing him to let go. Good bye… I thought… right before my hand was grabbed again. I looked up to see Riku struggling to keep from falling off the ledge himself.

"RIKU! I'M SORRY!" I yelled. He didn't even look, but proceeded to struggle. I reached up my other hand and grabbed onto one of the arms keeping me away from the darkness. With my help, we finally succeeded. He pulled me up so my feet were hanging off still, but I did the rest. I climbed up and flopped onto the floor. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths, but I heard a clash of weapons above me and opened them quickly.

Riku was right above me, blocking dark balls that were being thrown right at me with his own keyblade. He glanced down really quick, and blocked them with more power. He was on his knees, struggling to stay up. One large dark ball was coming towards him and knocked him back, but I pushed him forward with my hands and helped him stay upright.

Zexion closed his eyes, charging up for a strong attack. I tried to get up, but couldn't for some reason. Riku instead struggled up and ran towards him. I couldn't take it anymore. I am not the type of person to sit and let all the action pass me by. Plus, if Riku took one more shot of a dark ball after he already took many… he would probably…

I got up with more strength, and ran towards Riku. I was the fastest person of all my friends, so I knew I could catch up. I ran right in front of him easily, right before the biggest dark energy ball came crashing towards us.

In an instant, I felt pain. Pain and sorrow. Sadness that had to belong to somebody else who had to loose someone so dear to them. The ground came closer to me. I felt dizzy. I closed my eyes as I heard him call my name…

O

Suddenly I heard a moan from the ground that told me Sora was ok. I stopped crying and tried to look towards the ground, but Axel kept his hand behind my head and stopped me. I gave him a mean glare, but he looked the same.

"Why do you like him?" he asked me, almost a whisper. He barely even spoke.

"I… I don't know…a feeling…why do people love? Whatever the answer… that would be the reason." I whispered. I wish I could understand myself …why I loved him. I… just did. It felt so natural, as if we were meant to be. He looked at me longingly. He was having a hard time understanding too.

I heard footsteps of heels walking down the hall in front of us. I couldn't look, of course, but I knew she or he was dangerous, because Axels face looked paler and paler every second he looked at the person, his pupils enlarging in fear. For some reason, I got closer to him, knowing he was the only one to protect me. I knew he would. My head was right on his heart, and I could hear it beating fast.

A bright green flash appeared behind me and a ray just barely skimmed my arm, hitting him in the chest. I could feel his heart flutter with the shock of the power. He got weak and started to slowly descend towards the floor, bringing me down along with him. Finally he collapsed all the way, only a few inches from the floor, and I rolled out of his arms.

I got onto my knees and started to crawl towards Sora, the one who tried to save my life. His brown spiky hair was back to me, and I almost reached his limp body, blood stains visible through his black coat.

Just then, as I was about to touch his shoulder, I felt a pain on my side, and I toppled over off my knees. My hearts gave another throb. I clutched my stomach. I could hear a maniacal laughter from the most recognizable voice. A dark, witchlike laughter that once you heard, you knew trouble was going to arrive.

Her footsteps stopped a few feet from my backside. I turned around and looked up to the mercy of the evil witch that everybody hated.

My life was in Maleficents' hands.

**I hope I didn't put too much fluff! R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12: a kiss and goodbye

**Lol sorry about that. I was really busy and didn't have a lot of time to update. Plus I am still trying to work on chapter 13 and I'm trying to come up with ideas. If u have any after reading this chapter, FEEL FREE TO SPEAK UP!**

Chapter 12

Riku was panting hard after his fury attack. Me and … the blonde haired kid, who claimed to be my protector, were watching him calm down. After Molly had fallen, Riku cut Zexion with the keyblade several times, then… pushed him off the edge.

Then he ran over to Molly, who was lying on the floor in horrible condition. He got down on his knees, trying to wake her up. From the way he was shaking her, she wasn't going to get up too soon. The boy next to me got up fast and tried to pry Riku off of Molly, but he just pushed him away.

I quickly got up and ran over to Molly, Riku, and my protector. I looked down at Molly's face, twitching and about ready to awaken. Her face wrinkled and she breathed in sharply. Riku bent down on the other side of her, face brightening slightly. He touched her face caringly.

O

Something touched my forehead gently, and I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Riku. I was so happy he was still alive, but I could see a few scratches upon his face. In the corner of my eye Jessica was also looking at me, but moved away because I was just looking at Riku: the one who saved my life.

I could feel Jessica's presence leaving us, but I didn't even look. One of Riku's tears fell on my face, and I sat up. We looked into each others eyes, tearing up.

"Riku, I'm so sor-" I whispered but he put his finger upon my mouth.

"I'm just glad you're safe." He said quietly and moved closer to me. Our lips touched and he was kissing me. I was kissing him back, too. When we finally broke apart, I put my fingers to my lips and blushed. This was my first kiss.

I could feel eyes watching us; Jessica and the boy were watching us with jaws wide open.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain near my heart. I quickly lay back down, holding myself. My heart wouldn't stop the pain, and it flowed through my body like venom.

"Oh no… Molly! Don't think about the darkness!" Riku said, looking over me. What did he mean by that? "It will take over you! It will try, but don't give it a chance!" I didn't understand what he was talking about. What darkness? … does that mean…

There is also darkness in our hearts, besides the light?

O

I landed on a cold floor just as I woke up. Somebody, meaning Maleficent in more precise terms, had knocked me out. Just as the door closed, blocking out all the light, I saw I was in a small chamber; probably the dungeon. Not again! This had to be the 3rd time I had been kidnapped. The door shut with a creak of the hinges and a clang of metal against metal. Everything in sight was instantly swallowed by the darkness and hidden from my eyes.

I crawled over to a corner on the freezing stone floors. I felt my way to the damp wall and sat up against it. I cradled my knees and shut my eyes. The loneliness inside of me grasped onto my feelings, and I started to cry.

So much had happened to me over the past few days. I was kidnapped, hurt, almost killed, kissed, everything that could possibly happen in a girls dreams. The most over powering thing of all was that I was a princess. I know when I was little, I would be just like a little girly-girl, and tell my mother "I wanna be a princess when I grow up!". But know I am older, and I know what I want to be, and that didn't include royalty. With it's power, there also came downfalls. One I didn't know was that many people hated you, as well as love you, just because of your power. Those people didn't treat me like a real person who had feelings and emotions just like them. But…then there were also people who liked you for who you were; the person inside of you. They liked you no matter if you were a princess or a slave girl, but for the little things that made them feel that way towards you. Those were the people that I liked back.

When I touched the cold floor, it reminded me of Axels lips: cold, dark, secret and hidden from the world. I suddenly felt bad for him. When I was listening to his heart, I… sensed something from it, like I could feel his feelings through it. They felt sad and lonely, like he lost someone or something. He… he just wanted somebody to care for him.

I placed my wet face in my sweating hands, hoping all the darkness would disappear when I looked again. I really wish somebody was here with me. I felt comfortable with my eyes closed, so I drifted off to sleep.

O

A bright light in front of me caused me to sit up, squinting my eyes. I could hear something hit the floor, and the door closed again, the noise echoing through the small square prison. It was probably my food. I was about to crawl over to my long-awaited meal, but suddenly… I heard it breathing. I quickly stopped. OH MY GOD MY FOOD IS ALIVE. I quickly scuttled back into the corner. The thing must have heard me breathe in, so it stopped breathing. I could hear it moving around, making shuffling noises. I could hear it inching towards me, and I pressed up against the wall. It must have been a heartless that could see me, sensing my hearts presence, ready to strike upon it. but then I noticed… it had no glowing eyes.

The creature was right in front of me, looking at me probably with it's night-vision eyes. suddenly it came right in front of my face, it's large tentacle-type thing outstretched, a few inches away from my left cheek.

Suddenly, it touched me, and I flinched. But… it wasn't slimy, or scaly, or anything dangerous, but a human hand. I quickly swiped it away, and the person breathed in sharply, pulling back its hand. I slowly started breathing again, blood flowing more gently to my brain and making me slightly dizzy.

"Who… who is there?" the person said. I instantly recognized the voice. Destiny had to be on my side.

"S-Sora." I whispered. He must have recognized me too, because I could feel him breathing again also. I reached out my hand, and our fingers touched: the touch that told me I was alright. He shuffled and leaned forward towards me, and he wrapped his arms around me. I held him close, the person I felt destined for.

"how did you get here?" he asked, breaking away, though our fingers still touched so we wouldn't loose each other.

"She-maleficent- she took me here. I don't know… where I am or what happened. But… I guess she took you too. I have so many questions to ask you."

"Ask me now, before she comes again."

"First, when I fell under concussion right before you saved me, I had a dream. I was falling into darkness, and I saw a white door. And then I woke up."

"The door… the door to the light. To your heart. It opened, and darkness was coming in from the heartless that was attacking you."

"Wait… a heartless was attacking me?" I said, clueless. Sora told me what happened.

"His presence on my lips? So… he kissed me. That… that … EVIL … " I started, but didn't finish. "How did he? The heartless was the one that had taken your shape, not Axel."

"Axels heartless. It's hard to explain, but sometimes the master of the heartless can somehow be inside the heartless for a moment, like … it's too hard. But that's not the point. The other questions?"

"Why?... why is everybody after me?" I said, tearing up again. I felt like such a cry baby. He held his hand tighter.

"Annie. You have to understand. You … you are special. You are not normal! Your heart is important to many lives on earth, and if there is any damage to your heart, it could greatly affect your planet. You are the princess of earth. You carry all of the earths future right there in your heart. If your heart falls into the wrong hands, then your whole world could come to an end. And… there is something I didn't tell you." He grasped my hands tighter.

"I… I'm your…protector." I looked through the darkness, finding his face. I knew it didn't matter if I was looking at him or not, but… I still did. He… he was my protector? Did that mean that… he was to guard my heart? No wonder… I liked him so much. I felt my closed-up wound on my left side, and fingered the newly-made one on my left side, taking my hand away from the sharp pain. That explains everything… why he protected me, why he cared if I got hurt. And then I wondered… did he love me back, or did he just protect me because it was his job?

"Sora… I… I don't want to be a princess! It's… too hard. I DON'T want to be the damsel in distress anymore." He bent over and hugged me again, about the only thing he could do, since he couldn't control it if I was a princess or not.

"You're not; you are just a little weak from the heartless attack, that's all." He pulled away and felt for my face, whipping off the tears.

I heard the lock on the door click and it swung open, blinding both of us. When my eyes finally adjusted 2 seconds later, a blonde-haired girl, a member of the organization, walked in and strode towards me. She bent down and lifted me from the ground under my arms. I grasped for Soras' hand, but it was too late.

"Sora!" I yelled. He sat there, on his knees and hands, looking to the floor. "Sora please! Come on snap out of it! Anything!" I yelled again. What was wrong with him?

"Sorry, girly, that's enough goodbye time." She said to me, dragging me out of the cell. I held my hands on the door way, keeping myself from leaving. Sora looked up, a mad face showing. But then it became sad, and he looked away.

"I'm sorry… Annie…" he said softly, and turned his head to the ground. Oh, god, not again! Please not again! Where was this unknown taking me? Why… why couldn't Sora help me?

O

I looked at Molly who was crouched over near Riku, and went to go see her, but I felt a horrible pain in my heart and doubled over. BHK (blonde haired kid) came right next to me, looking at my pained face.

"No… crap! There is something wrong with one of them. It could be Annie. I can't tell…" he said to Riku, still right over Molly. I grabbed onto his arm with one of my free hands, squeezing so hard I could easily rip off his sleeve.

He picked me up carefully and had me in his arms, like carrying a baby. Riku got up from the ground and started making another portal to get us out of here. Once he was done with the swirling colorful entrance, he picked Molly up too and we all went through, instantly caught up in the vortex and swept into the current.

**SOMEBODY PLEEEEEEZ GIMME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! THAT MEANS R&R, PEOPLE! i hope you like the chapter, those of the fans of Riku and Molly!**


	13. Chapter 13: the start of action begins

**Wow it took forever to make this chapter cus I was running out of ideas, but I finally came up with some. And as I said before, pleeeeeez! I need more ideas!**

Chapter 13

"TELL ME!" Maleficent yelled at me, and gave me another slap from the whip. Pain shot into my back, and I could feel blood dripping down my spine and down the sides. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH HER? WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH THE PRINCESS!" she screamed at me again. Another crack of the whip made me fall all the way, so I hung on the chains that held me up against the wall in the dark, damp chamber.

The cold floor numbed my feet, causing them to slip. I shuddered at the pain and the coldness of the unheated room. The witch panted in fury, and gave me a last whip. I shuddered at the blood trickling down my back and the marks on my back that would stain me forever.

"Why couldn't you bring her to US? Then we would have easily taken care of that stupid worthless teenager. All that is good of her is her powerful heart. Once we remove it, we will dispose of her body, and we won't have to deal with that little-"

"Stop it…" I said under my breath. I could feel her looking at me surprised, even though I was looking towards the floor. She shuffled and kicked me into the stomach with her pointy high-heels. It dug into my stomach, making me gag. I took in a sharp breath and pain spread through my body. I knew I was bleeding there too.

"Axel… why do you do this to us? Why do you betray the only ones who have taken you in and treated you like family? WHY!" she yelled into my face and kicked me in the side again. The pain all over my body wouldn't stop. My stomach and back was throbbing. I looked up into the witches eyes, seeing her frustrated face.

"You don't know anything about me." I said coldly, but she just kicked me in the face. It hit my nose, and blood was dripping down. I looked at the ground and saw a few drops splatter onto the ground. I could hear Maleficent walkout of the room and shut the door behind her. The noise echoed through the chamber, bouncing off the walls and ringing in my ears.

If… if only I could get out of this dungeon, maybe I could stop her.

O

We passed many dark corridors, passing doors and winding our way to somewhere I didn't know. It felt like a maze that never ended. Where was this person taking me? What would happen when we reached the destination?

We finally turned into a hall that lead to a dead end with a door and a small light hanging above. We reached the door, and she pulled out a ring of keys. She shuffled through them, finally finding the one she was supposed to use. She placed the key into the lock and it opened with a click. She looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to enter, but I just looked at her. She finally got so frustrated she shoved me into another dark room.

I stepped inside and I could feel carpet under my feet. I turned around to see the door closing. I fingered the wall for a light switch, and found it. I pressed down on the switch and the room instantly lit up. I turned around, and I found myself in a bedroom. A very beautiful bedroom, may I add.

There was a large double bed with a canopy, and everything was black and red. A side table was carved of a dark wood and had a cloth over to keep the black roses flower petals from falling on the actual wood surface. A large full-length mirror was on the right wall, shaped in the form of a heartless insignia. The carpet was a deep purple and the walls were white; the only white in the room. There was a bed table at the end with a folded piece of clothing and a small envelope. I walked over and picked it up.

_Annie _was written on the front, and I turned it over to open it up from another heartless insignia seal. I ripped it open and held a piece of paper in my hand, ready to read it.

_Shower is to the left. Freshen up and get ready for an eventful night. _

That was it. There wasn't even a signature at the bottom. I looked to the left, and sure enough, there was a black door. How come I didn't notice it before? I walked over to the mirror and looked over myself.

The girl looking back was ratty, messy, and dirty. I had messy hair that frizzed around and was tangled. My clothes were caked with dirt and grime, and my pants were torn and had holes in them. My shirt also had bloodstains of my several wounds. I had scrapes and cuts all over my arms and legs. I looked so skinny, probably because I hadn't eaten in several days. My stomach started to grumble, and I turned towards the bathroom.

The shower, toilet, sink, walls, EVERYTHING was black. Just straight black.

After I finished a nice warm shower that seemed to last at least 20 minutes (the longest shower I had ever taken) I decided I would look at the clothes that lay folded next to the bed. I picked it up, and held it in front of me.

It was a beautiful black dress that would be in the medieval ages. It had the design of a corset, and the sleeves were slit in the middle, long and see-through. The top had a heartless sign (not surprising) and… the dress reminded me a lot of the shirt I had made. The top design had red strings and small bows that tied it all together. But the bottom was like a long gown, but was slit at the sides. Oh great, I was forced to look like a hooker.

I hadn't noticed, but underneath was a pair of shorts and an under shirt. Thank god. I put them on first and slipped on the dress. When I looked into the mirror, I couldn't help staring. It fit me so perfectly it was unnatural. I looked perfect in it like it was specially made for me. I pulled my hair into a half ponytail with a spare scrunchy I had on my wrist. I turned around a few times, amazingly inspecting how every detail was exactly perfect.

I turned around again, looking for something to wear on my feet, and surprisingly there were some tall black boots with buckles. I slipped them on and noticed that they too fit me perfectly. I looked back into the mirror and if you added a sword or weapon with this outfit, I would look like a warrior you would find in a video game. I turned around again, looking to see if anything had appeared magically again, and sure enough, a small black tiara was sitting on it, diamonds glittering from the reflection of the chandelier above.

I walked back over with a clunk of my heavy shoes and picked up the tiara. Suddenly darkness started spreading up my arms and I could feel it racing through my body. I knew it then that I was being taken over by the darkness. I quickly let go of the tiara, stumbling backwards up against the wall; the only thing that held me up.

It was a trap. This whole thing is a trap. I had to be more careful, or I knew something bad would happen. I took in several deep breaths, trying to calm myself down after the threatening attack. I could still feel some darkness inside of me, too weak to reach my heart. I walked cautiously around the tiara and to the bed, sitting down. I really wanted to get out of this place. I knew they were going to do something to me, and the scary point is that I didn't know what.

O

We walked out of the portal and instantly hit a stone street. I looked around our familiar surroundings and found a sign above us that said _welcome to Traverse Town_. We were in the main square with a café on the left, and a large door to the right that lead to the 3rd district. Steps led up to the accessory and synthesis shop. Also on the right was an items shop. This was a cute little place that reminded me of Little Italy. It was so quiet though, and there were no people in sight.

The boys were still carrying us, making sure we wouldn't hurt ourselves if we walked. I could feel my heart beating regularly again.

"Um… uh…" I muttered to my carrier.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I haven't even introduced myself yet. My name's Kyara." He said, and I could see the sides of his mouth curve up slightly into a grin. I smiled slightly back and blushed.

"Oh… well, um… Kyara? I think I can walk now." I said embarrassed. I could see him blush as he gently let me down onto my feet. I could feel my cheeks getting rosy.

"Where do we go now?" molly asked, looking around the deserted town. Kyaras hand pointed towards the accessory shop.

"There." He said, plain and simple. He started off towards it, and the rest of us followed. I couldn't help but looking around, because for some reason I felt as if we were being watched. We walked up the stairs and Kyara opened the door to the shop, guiding me in. I cautiously tiptoed inside, afraid something would jump out at me. Molly and Riku entered too, looking around to see if anybody was there. Riku walked over and peered behind the counter, but stumbled back, frightened, with a pale look on his face. He looked like he had seen something dead.

"w-what's wrong!" Molly questioned instantly. He just shook his head. He looked up as in thinking, and ribbed his eyes.

"At least it wasn't Cid." He said sorrowful. What did he mean? I couldn't take it any longer, so I also looked behind the counter. A pale face glared up at me, eyes open and white. I quickly lifted my head away from the horrible site, rushing over to Kyara. I held onto his arm, hoping he could protect me from that thing saw.

"Don't worry. He's dead. The heartless got him. Which means… it probably got the rest of the town as well." He said, trying to calm me down. My heart relaxed barely, and I let go of his arm. The heartless? Here? I looked around the empty shop, wondering where all the people could've gone. One thing I barely noticed before I pulled away from the dead body was his chest that had a gaping hole where his heart would have been. And for some reason…. There was no blood. None at all. Not even coming out of his big wound. That I found weird.

I hadn't noticed, but Kyara was staring at the ceiling, along with Riku and Molly.

"Jess… don't look up…" Molly muttered, staring at the ceiling. I couldn't take it. I had to look up, especially since she said not to. I slowly turned my head up to the ceiling and screamed, but I was muffled by Kyaras hand that came down just in time.

Bodies… hanging… by their necks. Feet dangled a few feet above my head, lifeless corpses that held no heart. At least 10 were hanging, along with a moogle that hung by its antenna. I could barely see their eyes wide open, mouth ajar in a position that one would infer them to have screamed before their life was taken by the darkness. Not like It would help them. I looked down to the ground, closing my eyes, trying to get the frightening site out of my head. I felt as if I was in a horror movie, except this was no camera or lights; all was real. Arms wrapped around me, trying to comfort me as much as possible, and I knew it was Kyara, because Molly didn't give hugs as strong as these. I felt so safe in his arms, as if they would protect me from anything. His hugs were so warm and comfortable.

"We gotta get out of here!" Riku finally hissed, as I heard a small scratching at the door from the entrance to the synthesis shop above, but I didn't look up again. Suddenly I felt a pain in my heart again. What if… the pain in our hearts told us if the heartless were near? Kyara left me for a moment, but came back with something in his hands.

"Here!" he said, and handed me two interesting rod-like weapons with handles. I looked at the ends and small sharp-edged crown replaced the point of a dagger. I looked at Molly, who was also inspecting her new weapon, and she got two long twin swords that were as long as her legs. A heartless caught by her would be dead in an instant.

I heard more scratching from the door above, and stood in a guard position just like Kyara, Molly, and Riku did the instant they heard the sound. I felt as if I could take on a hundred of the heartless just by myself with these weapons in my hands. I braced myself, ready for the heartless, just as the door above swung open.

**DUN DUN DUUUUN! Hope you liked it ok. And as I keep saying and saying it, PLEEEZ R&R! ESPECIALLY the people who are reading this story and haven't rated yet. Please and thankies! And more ideas!**


	14. Chapter 14:enough heartless for everyone

**Alrighty here is chapter 14… nothing really to say about it, except I hate how I made the cliffie. **

Chapter 14

I sat on the cushioned bed and stared at the dangerous tiara that lay on the ground; the evil trap that had once again tried to take me inside the darkness. My sweaty hands were shaking in between my legs. The room suddenly felt cold and sent shivers up my spine. I stared around the room, looking for any signs that an air conditioner existed in such a place like this, or any other suspicious sights that could be a trap instead of an inanimate object.

A knock at the door made me jump up, making my heart skip a few beats. It then swung open and another hooded figure came towards me, making my heart beat faster and faster with every step they took. I dug my hands into the bed sheet like a frightened cat, practically tearing the seams of the quilt. It grabbed my arms and forced me up with incredible strength, my hands loosing grip of the blanket.

He swung open the door again and I stepped out of my room and into a chilling corridor. We went down the familiar passage way and took a left. Soon I felt lost again, entering the large maze of dungeons, and god know what lies behind the mystery doors. After taking many lefts and a few rights, we turned one more left to a very long corridor with a large maple door at the end, standing frighteningly looming over me and getting bigger the closer I got. The end of my dress was flying behind me like the hair that was in my face. The boots made a larger clunk because the person was practically dragging me.

The doors opened automatically, and I was forced inside a huge room. The first thing I saw were large stairs that led up to a big throne in the very back of the room. Of course, Maleficent was sitting there, too far away to see her expression. Her hat was curling up that gave an impression of horns, as if she was the devil of darkness herself. In the very center, where we were walking to right now, was a large open metal-bottomed space with a line running down the middle. The rest of the room was pitch black, while a dim light shown over all what I could see.

I stood in the middle of the circle, and the unknown disappeared from behind me. I felt like I was onstage, ready to give some sort of performance with the light shining above me that acted like a spotlight. I could feel eyes watching me, but had no clue where they would be in all the darkness surrounding me.

"Now, child! It is time to show us how much you are worth!" Maleficent boomed from her throne, and with that the metal ground beneath me began to shake, and an outer covering appeared with a flash around the circle. The diameter must have been at least 20 feet, so whatever they were going to do to me in this cage, it was going to be something big and dangerous. I ran over to the sides, pounding my fist into the wall, and it reflected my hit and my fist bounced off.

Suddenly something made a loud noise in the center of the circle. I quickly turned around, startled and breathing hard. Some long weapon was lying in the middle, shining brightly. Shielding my eyes with my shaking hand, I stepped towards the weapon, picking it up. My hands tingled from its power, and I could feel the strength coming from it pulsing through my body. The weapon was a keyblade. The handle had curving designs that reminded me of the waves of the ocean, and the long pole connecting it to the end was silver. The end was similar to the handle, but sharper-edged and had a small crown on one of the points. The keychain that hung from the blade was a small heart.

"Now BEGIN!" her voice echoed through the room. The metal started shaking again, and this time the ground underneath started moving. I wasn't even walking. I was just moving somehow. I instantly looked down and stumbled, trying to keep my balance. The metal was parting from the edge, moving outwards. But what replaced it was darkness. Complete darkness. Like the dream.

The moving edge of the platform reached the wall and disappeared under the wall. I was forced off and my body fell onto the dark. When my skin touched the darkness…

I felt all my fears rush to me at once; childhood fears, fear of dying, fear of hurting and loosing everything. I felt helpless, sinking into the darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed, loosing my heart and becoming devoted to finding another.

_I can't run anymore,  
I fall before you,  
Here I am,  
I have nothing left,  
Though I've tried to forget,  
You're all that I am,  
Take me home,  
I'm through fighting it,  
Broken,  
Lifeless,  
I give up,  
You're my only strength,  
Without you,  
I can't go on,  
Anymore,  
Ever again_.

Then… I thought of him… and my family… and everyone I loved. I must not do this; I must not let the darkness take me. I would betray everyone. If Maleficent took my heart… all hope of earth would be destroyed. But… I couldn't do anything. I was hopeless.

_I can't run anymore,  
I give myself to you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry,  
In all my bitterness,  
I ignored,  
All that's real and true,  
All I need is you,  
When night falls on me,  
I'll not close my eyes,  
I'm too alive,  
And you're too strong,  
I can't lie anymore,  
I fall down before you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry._

My upper body only remained, fighting as much as it could. But whenever my hands would come down on the darkness, it would absorb the attack and try to take my fists down also. But… then …

_My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love._

I dug my keyblade into the darkness, and as I expected, it didn't sink. I put all my weight on the powerful weapon and started to pull myself up. I could feel the strength doubling the more thought I put into my heart. I wasn't one to give up so easily. Ever. And this situation wouldn't end that. Soon I was completely up, standing on the darkness without sinking. I pulled my keyblade out with a few struggling yanks, and it slid easily next to my side.

How… did I do that? How did I have that much strength? I never really had a strong upper body because I didn't do much sports or anything. It had to be something deeper, that muscles couldn't provide.

I breathed in several times, making sure I was ok before I took a small step forwards, but when my foot barely touched, the other side of the circle suddenly started bulging. The bigger the darkness grew, the shape took a more recognizable form. Actually, a few recognizable forms. Their claws and legs were now visible, the color identical to the surface beneath me. And now their large yellow eyes were staring at me, recognizing me for my heart, which beat it's fastest as they slowly started skulking towards me. I raised my blade, ready to defend myself.

The first one that lunged for me came from the left, going for my arm. I quickly swung my weapon at the little beast and as it cut through the lifeless material that composed the heartless, a pulse of vibration sent up my arm. The heartless quickly disappeared with a puff of smoke before it could even reach the ground.

Another one came from the front, aiming at my face, and I quickly got rid of it with another swing of my powerful keyblade. But while I was occupied by the two puny heartless, I found myself completely surrounded by at least 10 more. I sighed deeply and placed a determined smile on my face, covering the fear that was held inside me. This wasn't going to be easy, I thought to myself, but what I didn't know was that this was only the beginning of the trouble that would lie ahead.

O

Before I knew it, heartless was pouring out through the door, at least 20 of them. We were outside on the streets again, followed by the heartless that filed out of the shop. We all swung our weapons frantically, making sure the heartless wouldn't come near enough to even touch us. My swords were such a charm to use, swiftly taking care of one heartless after another. I was even enjoying the excitement a little bit, never having this much adrenaline flowing through my body.

I felt so free and careless, swinging the dangerous objects in the air with no worry. My parents would never approve of the danger with swords, afraid that I would "poke an eye out" or some other part of the body. They wouldn't even let me cut my own piece of bread with a knife, afraid that I might "cut my finger off". They were the worry wart parents that made sure I didn't do anything that could get me killed or hurt.

I could tell Jessica was enjoying herself too, by the way she would let out a little laugh every now and then after taking care of a few heartless. She even tried to add little moves every now and then that were meant to make her look more graceful, but ended up making her look more idiotic instead. I couldn't help but chuckle at her now and then, careful she didn't hear me and get her feelings hurt.

About 10 minutes had passed, and the heartless were almost gone. My muscles ached from the heavy swords and my throat stung of dryness. Warm breath spat In and out in deep huffs and puffs as I gasped for air in between every few heartless. I could feel myself getting lightheaded. Everything in my sight instantly became dizzy and hazy. A large black blurry object was coming towards me fast, but it disappeared before I could focus to see what it was. Strands of hair fell in my face and a figure rushed over to me. All the sounds of weapons stopped after a last swoosh of a weapon upon heartless.

"Molly! Are you okay?" the familiar voice said worryingly. My eyes focused and I found myself looking straight up into black. I instantly rolled over, surprised at how I was all the sudden on the ground. I sat up, joints aching, and Riku's hazy face was staring at me, a concerned expression spread across his face. I rubbed my eyes with a free hand and blinked a few times.

I looked around and all the heartless were gone, leaving a suspenseful atmosphere lingering around us. I nodded and started to get up, but Riku helped me most of the way. He handed me the swords that were resting against the wall of the corpse-filled synthesis shop.

"You gotta be more careful. You were pushing yourself too hard. I mean, if you fought any longer, you could've fainted and-"

"Yeah yeah… I know… and I could have been hurt. God, you remind me of my parents, you know that?" I said, a little annoyed even with the fact that he was just trying to be careful. I felt a pan of guilt spread upon me after I went over inside my head what I just said.

"Gee… sorry… didn't mean to be 'too protective'…" he said sarcastically and taken-aback. He slowly walked backwards with his hands raised in an 'I am guilty' position, looking at me as if he didn't hear me right. "Go ahead and get killed. See if I come and save you!" he said and hustled around the building. I could feel myself getting hot with embarrassment and stupidity in being rude to him. I had the gut feeling that I knew I was gonna cry. This was definitely not the time to be in a fight. Apparently Kyara had seen my frightened look and walked over to me slowly. I couldn't look at his face though, so I closed my eyes and let a silent tear run down my cheek.

"He didn't mean-"he started, but I didn't want him to finish. I didn't want to hear that at the moment, so I pivoted around and started walking the other way towards the world exit. Hustling down the steps, I got across the square and a few feet near the door, whipping a tear from my eye.

Unexpectedly, I felt something wrong with whatever was in front of me, because chills ran up and down my spine as I slowly opened my eyes. I stared at the person in front of me like I didn't know what to do.

Something told me the person standing in front of me had important news.

**Hmmm who could it be? You'll never guess. Haha. Anyway I am sorry to bring upon you horrible news, but I am gonna be gone for the next two weeks on a trip so that means no fanfic… I'm sorry everyone! But when I get back I will work like a … um… iono but I will work real hard, okay? Pleez R&R as I tell you to always do! Oh and the song lyrics were from the song "October" by Evanescence (I LUB EVANESCENCE!). I have never actually heard the song, but the lyrics I thought fit good. That's just my opinion. Pweeez more ideas, everyone! Like um… to who the person will be… :D. Yes I admit I haven't totally decided who it will be. Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15: what will happen?

**I'm baaack! This is a pretty short chapter, but I just wanted to send it in cus I knew people were getting impatient. Well here it is.**

Chapter 15

It seemed like forever before I got rid of what seemed like the last heartless. I knew more would come though, because every time I finished off a row of them, they just kept coming back. It felt like an endless workout.

By now I was sweating hard and breathing like the big bad wolf. A sweat drop tricked down my forehead as a new row of heartless appeared after the last few. I wondered how long Maleficent would make me do this, whipping sweat from my forehead with my arm that didn't hold the keyblade. I knew I couldn't keep this up much longer, because my vision became hazy around the edges. I had a hard time keeping in the guard position, wanting desperately to lay on the ground and go to sleep.

The more I fought, the dizzier I felt. After a 10th row, I felt about to faint, shapes of dark creatures and evil witches swirling around in my mind. I finally collapsed onto the cold darkness, thinking I was a goner for sure.

O

"Shit…". She was down. The figure on the screen had collapsed, making the screen go hazy and the show ending. Please no. Get up! PLEASE GET UP! This was horrible… why now?...

I wanted to break the chains around my wrist, and get out of this room. I hated being here, especially with the person right next to me. I looked over to the redhead, looking at his expression, but couldn't get a glance because he was staring at the floor. She was doing so well, but Maleficent pushed her too hard. Way too hard.

"What the hell does Maleficent think she is doing!" he finally said, the first thing he said since the screen turned on. I still couldn't get over the conversation we had before that, though.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not psychic…"

"C'mon Sora! Just forget what I said before, okay? You can have her. I don't care…" GOD he really needed to stop saying that. I hated him so much.

"QUIT TREATING HER LIKE SHE IS YOUR PROPERTY, DAMN IT! " I finally snapped, my voice echoing throughout the small room. "I don't blame T-"

"SHUT UP, SORA! JUST SHUT UP!" he was really getting steamed up. There was a long silence before I had to break it.

"We gotta get out." I finally had to say. The silence was killing me. "And the only way… I hate to say it… but we have to work together…"

"Not in a million years, ass hole!"

"WHY CAN"T YOU JUST BE NICE FOR ONCEONCE?"

"BECAUSE I HATE YOUR LIVING GUTS!"

"WELL I WANNA POKE YOUR EFFING EYES OUT BUT WE HAVE TO OR ELSE IT WILL BE TOO LATE!" another silence, except more intense.

"I hate you…" he said softly.

"Thank you. Now-" the door swung open, making me jump slightly. GOD NOT NOW. WHY IS EVERYTHING SO SCREWED UP!

Just like normally, a hooded unknown came in, coming towards me.

"Ready for a reunion, Sora?" a strong male voice said slyly, unlocking my chains.

O

"You're… Namine!" I finally got out of my mouth. After I saw Molly just standing there, I had to run over and check it out. She just stared at the other blonde girl, expressionless. I couldn't even begin to realize what a coincidence that they looked almost exactly alike.

Namine had blonde hair slightly past her shoulders and bangs sweeping across her forehead, covering up part of her eyes. She wore a plain white dress down to her knees and sandals. She looked like an ordinary girl, but lying behind her innocent appearance lay a strong willed witch that loved to fool with others memories.

"You must listen closely." A gentle flowing voice escaped from Namine's lips. Molly continued to stand completely frozen in her spot.

O

What did he mean "reunion"? Where was he taking me? What was going to happen to Axel? What was going to happen to ME? And… what was going to happen…to Annie? I didn't want to think what happened to her once she… well… was down.

I was dragged down identical corridors that had first leaded me to the horrible dungeon that held my enemy. After what seemed like five minutes of weaving through corridor after corridor we finally took a turn to a large black door with a heartless-insignia brass door handle. Still squeezing my cut bruised arm, he shuffled around me and opened the door with a gloved hand. He quickly yanked me inside and just as he shut the door, he muttered a slight "enjoy" and shutting the door behind him. I could hear a muffled chuckle from outside the door as he left me here.

I was in a plain circular room with black walls and a light hanging up above that lit up the whole room. The only other thing in sight was another door directly across from me, that the instant I took a step, it swung open slowly.

The person revealed… was somebody I defiantly was not expecting. Why did she have to come… now!

**DUN DUN DUUUN! Who is she? Why is Sora upset that she is here? What is the important message Namine needs to deliver? (I don't even know yet!) Ideas, anybody? Does anybody have something they want to happen? Besides Annie and Sora making out?(because that will happen later I promise). I'm working on the next chapter RIGHT NOW! **


	16. Chapter 16:bad timing

**Oi oi oi…. It's short and weird, but don't kill me because I have had writers block…**

Chapter 16

"w-…where am I?" I muttered as a room swirled around in my vision. A cold hand was gently placed upon my forehead, making me jump. I blinked many times and I was looking up into Maleficents' cold face that held a fake smile. I stayed as stiff as a board and closed my eyes, trying to block her out.

"My dear… you are safe here. Do not worry" the words didn't comfort me at all, only making me more afraid. I gulped down my feared face and looked at her, only breathing harder when I looked at her malicious face. Why was she being so nice to me? I knew only one thing, and that was that she was doing it on purpose. I couldn't ever trust her after what she had put me through.

"You collapsed, my dear, and I saved you. You are all right now." _YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PUT ME IN THAT SITUATION IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU BITCH! _I wanted to scream at her, but didn't, knowing that there would be consequences.

I shifted my head so it could scan the room, which turned out to be my bedroom. I was laying in my bed like a little child with her mother when she was sick, which I was ending up to be with Maleficent hovering over me.

She gave me another smile and got up off the bed, taking my wrists and pulling me up. How did I get here? I thought I was dead for sure back at that place…

Where was Sora? I needed him. So bad. Why couldn't he save me? WHY! He… must not like me very much…. After all he must think I was annoying because he had to keep coming to the rescue. He probably didn't want to save me ANOTHER time. He must be too fed up with me.

"Come along. I have a surprise for you. You wanted to see Sora again, right my dear?" my heart fluttered, almost flying out of my chest. A part of me wanted to say yes, but another said no way. I decided I would though. After all, he was the only one who could help me in this place, even if I was mad at him.

O

The girl stood in the doorway seductively, looking at me with a smile that ran shivers up my spine. Her arm was lying up against the doorway, waiting to be released and placed upon my chest.

"Hey Sora" she said and looked at me with a scary smile.

"K-kairi! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh Sora" she said with a giggle. "Wouldn't you like to find out?"

"Kairi I already told you! I can't see you anymore!"

"But Sora... I love you…and I haven't seen you for 3 years…" she said and started to walk over to me, taking short elegant steps. She couldn't be doing this right now. I had already told her that we were through and it was all over. But she never took it.

She came closer and closer to me with every threatening step she took. I was forced to move to the right a little bit and up against the wall. She was now only 1 step in front of me.

She outstretched her arms and grabbed my wrists, bringing them up to the wall so I was pinned. For some reason, she was very strong.

"KAIRI! STOP… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" but that didn't stop her, because she just smiled and went in for a kiss, just as the door swung open.

O

"We're here!" announced Maleficent as she outstretched her arm to open the door. I closed my eyes for an instant as I heard the door opening revealing Sora-

I opened my eyes.

O

**Yeah I know short and weird but as I said writers block really sucks and I can't think of what to do for Jessica, Molly, etc. grrr pleeeeeez peoples I need ideas. Thank you! **


	17. Chapter 17: changed

**OMG I AM SOOOO SORRY! RIGHT AFTER I GOT THAT REVIEW I INSTANTLY DELETED THAT CHAPTER! I AM SO SORRY! Here is the other part of it that I hope you still like and I will definitely change it because I really don't like it when people don't like my work. PLEEEEEASE forgive me and I hope if I change my story you will still read it. **

Chapter 17

I couldn't quit staring at her. She looked exactly like me almost. The only difference was that she was slightly taller than me, other wise it seemed I was looking into a mirror. The other funny thing was that Namine was Rikus old… girlfriend….

"Rikus in horrible danger. You must assist him at once"

"How come YOU didn't help him!" I accidentally spit at her. She looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked as if she didn't know, though with the fake look on her face I knew she knew exactly what I was talking about.

"He IS your old boyfriend isn't he? And I know you still like him"

"I don't know what you mean? I broke up with him."

"Why?" I asked quizzically. She took in a deep breath.

"I broke up with him… because… because …. OH FORGET IT! RIKUS IN THE SECOND DISTRICT RIGHT NOW FIGHTING A BIG HUGE HEARTLESS AND YOU ARE ALL JUST STANDING AROUND HERE!" she screamed at us, making us all surprised. I felt a pan of guilt spread from the last word I had spoke, spreading through my body to my legs and forcing them to burst with energy towards the 2nd district double doors.

**at least molly is smart… SORRY AGAIN!**


	18. Chapter 18: heartless attacks

**Oi… o answer the question from one of my reviews, I didn't change the part with molly and Jessica, I just deleted Annies part. Pleeeeez don't be mad at me, people. I am trying hard. Hope this chapter has more of a success. **

Chapter 18

I swear right after her lips came down on mine I heard a noise from the door. I tried to let go but she didn't and kissed harder. She didn't even let me go until I heard a gasp. I instantly broke apart when she gave me some slack, and looked at the door, only to see a small flash of brown hair disappear out of view from the door. An evil witch stood in her place with that smile she gave when she triumphed again.

"Naughty, naughty Sora." She said as she closed and locked the door behind her, giving an evil witchy laugh as she walked away. I suddenly felt about to throw up.

_WHAT HAVE… I DONE! WAS THAT REALLY ANNIE? IF IT WAS I DIDN'T KNOW HOW THE HELL I WAS SUPPOSED TO EXPLAIN WHAT SHE SAW. I FELT LIKE A CRAPPY CHEATER WHO WENT FROM ONE GIRL TO THE NEXT, EVEN THOUGH THAT DEFINITELY WAS NOT THE CASE. I DIDN'T WANT TO KISS THAT DAMN KAIRI. SHE HAD CHANGED A LOT, AND I HAD FOUND THE TRUE ONE THAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT: ANNIE._

I instantly thought that I was Kairis protector when we heard there were such things. But…. Then we figured out that… Kairi didn't have a protector and so she turned out to be a false princess. We both were so sad and gloomy for a very long time, but the more I thought that I wasn't her protector, the more my love for her dwindled. I began to have crazy thoughts like we weren't ever meant to be. Then one day I found out that I was a protector after all. I instantly went to go search for her, and found her finally. And it turns out… that it wasn't a bad thing at all… because I don't feel guilty that … well… the "L" word. It's the first time I had ever had feelings for somebody like that except for Kairi, but it turns out they were all false alarms.

I felt like I had failed my duty as a protector. I didn't try to save her back in the dungeon only because I knew they would pry us apart again and kill us or some crazy thing like that. She must have took it a wrong way by the look she gave me when she was escorted out of the dark room. Now that she saw me and Kairi, she must really hate me.

_If only she knew…. If only she knew…_

"KAIRI! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! THAT WAS HER! THAT WAS THE GIRL!" I screamed at her, trying to get her to understand.

"Who was who, Sora?" she said innocently

"THAT… THAT GIRL! THAT WAS THE PRINCESS I WAS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT!" I yelled again, and she gave me a disgusted look, wrinkling up her nose.

"EEW! I feel sorry for you…" I couldn't believe my ears. I instantly slapped her across the face, and she staggered back, bewildered.

"YOU KNOW, YOU'VE TURNED INTO A REAL SELFISH BITCH, KAIRI!" I said, meaning every word I said. She gave me a mean, stabbing look at that comment and I could see her rage through her shaking fists placed on the sides of her.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, SORA! I AM WAY DIFFERENT THAN YOU THOUGHT I WAS! YOU BROKE MY HEART, SORA! AND YOU JUST BROKE HERS! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? SHE IS GOING TO HATE YOU NOW!" she did not just say all that. She didn't.

"WHY, KAIRI! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO HER!"

"BECAUSE IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU THEN NOBODY CAN!"

O

"It won't budge!" I yelled to the others after giving several attempts to open the large doors to the 2nd district. And where the heck did Namine go? She didn't even come over to help me. Whatever. I couldn't think about her right now. The others just looked at me like I was crazy, knowing it would take more than three people to open the large doors that stood looming over us.

_Come on! Open up, damn it!_ I had to get in there… I had to…

The next thing I knew was flying backwards off the door, for it had exploded open, a large fist taking its place. A guard armor was fighting Riku.

I landed on my side, sliding backwards and shielding my face before I got up to make sure I didn't get dust in my eye from another attack. The guard armors fist went back inside the district, and I could hear its metal legs clanking away to the center.

I instantly got up onto my feet as soon as it disappeared and ran inside, keeping a close eye out for Riku, which I had instantly spot him in the center.

He was clutching his arm that held his dark keyblade, and looked vulnerable to be defeated. I quickly took out my swords and went to join him, jumping off the platform and plunging into what I didn't know would turn out to be a deathly fight.

O

"GAH! LET GO OF ME!" I yelled as I tried to escape from Kyara who had grabbed both of my wrists before I was about to join Molly inside the second district. He held a tight grip and wasn't letting me go. Broken chunks of the door lay on the ground in front of the entrance.

"It's too dangerous! I'm not letting you take one step into that fight." He said through clutched teeth as he continued to struggle to hold me right besides him. I finally gave up, using up more than half of the strength I had left from the last fight, and stood right beside him.

"Why won't you let me gooo!" I asked whiningly. He looked at me and smiled though.

"Because, that's what protectors do: protect." and he let go of my wrist and instead, put it over my shoulder, squeezing me close to him. I could feel myself turning beet red.

But suddenly, my bliss was interrupted when I felt the ground shaking underneath me. It seems there was a habit of interruptions in this place…

BOOOOOOOOOM! A large object dropped to the ground only a few feet in front of us. I quickly lost my balance and started to fall backwards, but was held up by Kyaras arm conveniently located to catch me. A new creature stood in front of us, which turned out to be another heartless. But it was much bigger than the other wimpy heartless that we had fought before and instead of small talons he had large claws as big as one of us. The mad heartless stood towering over us, lowering down and ready for us to move. It's large yellow eyes acted as headlights beaming over us.

"Jessica… you know what we have to do…" Kyaras voice broke the silence, and he took his arm off my shoulder and replaced it with his keyblade that appeared in a beam of light. I nodded slightly, keeping my eyes on the beast, while slowly letting my own daggers forming in my hands.

**Any ideas as to what should happen to Annie? Or Molly? Or Jessica? Or anything? I just don't wanna upset peoples anymore. And if people don't mind, I really don't like it when people cuss at me, because I hear it enough at school and stuff so yeah. But seriously tell me if something's wrong in a nice way and not in a mean hurtful way. Thanks SOO MUCH and I hope you accept my story . .**

**-Kairi clone**


	19. Chapter 19:dead ends

**Well, I think I have finally recovered from the 10 reviews I got the other day, and literally they were coming one after another and It was weird, most of them bad, but some of them good. Thank you for the people who gave nice reviews because that made my day! (huggles nice people) well I almost broke down after some of the reviews, thinking I lost my touch, and thinking I should just stop updating because people didn't like it, but my friends convinced me to keep it up and some of the reviewers too. Well I sat down and wrote last night, trying my hardest to be better and so I came up with this chapter. I changed the part with Annie because I got a review that scared me (you know who you are but I accept your apology) and so I thought that other people wouldn't like it, and I hope you like it just as well. I'm trying hard, peoples, and not all my chapters can be perfect, right?**

Chapter 19

I couldn't stand it. Not one bit. WHY THE HELL WOULD HE DO THAT! WAS THIS A PUNISHMENT OR SUMTHING! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!

I raced down the hall, getting away from the disgusting site, just about to break out in tears. Then something hit me. literally.

I staggered backwards and fell on my butt, which pretty much did it for me, and a few tears ran down my cheeks, making my whole face hot with sadness and despair. I looked in front of me, just enough to see a black cloak draping over a tall figure. Good luck didn't seem to be on my side over these past few days.

"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in!" that disgusting familiar voice stabbed the rest of hope away. I didn't look at him, or get up. Just sat there, letting him hit me with any more sarcastic comments about my fate. "Come on now! Cheer up my royal highness. Forget about that stupid bastard." I was easily angered by the comment, and had to break my silent streak.

"Shut your mouth you ass hole! Go to hell or I'll lead you there personally!"

"DAMN! You are feisty. Just the way I like e'm." he said back, last words running down my throat as if I swallowed a rotten egg. I felt like throwing up. He bent down right next to me, placing his elbows on his knees. I could feel him looking at me with one of his bone chilling smiles, but I refused to look at that blood curdling face. He was just toying with my feelings.

"Leave me alone." I muttered through clenched teeth, but I knew he wouldn't in a thousand years. I felt his arm rustle and he instantly grabbed the sides of my chin, moving closer. Damn that bastard. I was forced to look at him, gagging at the look he was giving me.

"Wouldn't you like that?" he whispered forcefully, then leaning closer in. I held my breath and prepared for the worst, until…

"Axel. Not now. I have business to discuss with her." He paused a centimeter away from my face, and breathing out annoyingly. He let go of my face and moved away, so I finally looked at him. He was glaring up at Maleficents as if she ruined the moment or something. I personally wanted to thank her just this once.

"Whatever…" he sighed and looked at me again, causing me to look away instantly. He finally started to get up after a few seconds, giving me the perfect chance. I quickly pulled my hand back and thrust my palm into his stomach, catching him off guard. Before I could let him do anything, I took off through the hall.

"You can run, but you can not hide!" Maleficents voice echoed through the hall behind me which held the two enemies I couldn't stand: one, an evil witch and the second a sexual predator. I didn't know what Maleficent had meant when she said that, until I finally came to a dead end.

O

"GAH! WATCH OUT!" I screamed as Riku finally spotted me flying towards him at full speed. What he didn't know was that I was going to bump right into him, knock him over, and save his life. I contacted him like a football player and we flied across, dodging a monstrous attack from the Guard armor.

We both fell on the ground, knocking the wind out of both of us. I took in several sharp breaths to try and ease the pain inside my lungs, but only short stifles of air entered and released. I didn't notice but I was clutching Rikus cloak so hard my knuckles were turning white. But then I realized, if my hands were occupied, where were my swords.

"w-where did you come from?" he finally got out in between huffs and puffs. He looked relieved, yet confused somehow.

"Never mind. How far did you get? And you arm is bleeding!" I said and fingered it gently, making him wince in pain and breath in sharply. "OH sorry"

"I know, and I think all we need to do is strike his head about…. Eh… one more time. That should do it. where are your swords?" he said expectantly.

"erm… I think they're over there by the-" I was cut off by another large boom as one of the legs came crashing down in front of us inches away, sending a wave of force spreading across the ground and through my body, rattling my bones. We quickly got up on our feet, and hesitantly ran in the right direction. I was slightly ahead of Riku, racing to the swords that lay on the ground silently waiting for me to pick them up again. I felt a warm hand slip into mine and Riku caught up to me, running besides me now. I suddenly felt even faster and reached the weapons, picking them up quickly. Riku let go of my hand and got ready with his own weapon.

The Guard armor caught us off guard suddenly, a fist coming down right above me. If I hadn't dived to the side, I would have been crushed flat like a human pancake. _That was way too close. I gotta be more careful…_

Another fist came down in Rikus direction, and this time it was louder and I swear I heard the ground cracking. Sure enough, when I looked down, I saw small lines running from the spot where the fist had placed itself. The armor was struggling, shaking, and I suddenly realized it was stuck. This was the perfect opportunity.

I raced around the weakened beast and arrived at the immovable fist. But I was expecting something else to be there too. My heart beat faster as I imagined a horrid sight.

Where did Riku go?

**(sigh) well I hope you guys don't hate me. and also I am gonna take a pole to see if I should say what point of view I am describing (idea from one of my new reviewers) so yeah hope I am not loosing my creative writing touch! . R&R**


	20. Chapter 20: pissed really pissed

**ok. That's it. I am so frikken damn annoyed by some of these reviews. And I take back what I said about accepting your apologizing. And what I DEFINITELY hate is being called a BITCH! If you don't like my stories, then DON'T FRIKKEN READ THEM!**

Chapter 20

I stood staring at the blank wall, knowing if I turned around and went back they would already be heading down the hall in my direction. I could hear footsteps heading down the hall, coming closer and closer. My heart beat fast as I whirled around, backing up into the wall and scrunching down in a small corner. The footsteps sounded just around the corner, and I closed my eyes, trying to place myself into another place, a happier place. Maybe home.

The footsteps came around the corner and I braced myself, burying my face into my arms which were placed around my trembling legs. The person's large boots clunked their way over to me. I could finally hear the person above me breathing deeply as they grabbed my shoulders in a way that had me confused: gentle yet helpingly. This was odd. Very odd.

I finally opened my eyes, seeing only another unknown (of course) guiding me down the hall. But there was something odd about this unknown, and I didn't quite know what. Until it finally spoke to me.

"Play along"

The voice, that same voice, the one that had told me those same word just a few days ago.

**I wasn't even done with this chapter. But I was tired of those damn bitchy reviews. And I don't care if you're just saying what you think should be said. I still have a haunch though that they were sent jut to scare me. but for now I am gonna try and ignore them. Also, I think you should be a little less rude. That's just my opinion. I don't care if you're mad. I am human, and I have feelings, but I guess some of us in the world don't have common sense now, do they? R&R if you have something NICE to say. (those who did send nice reviews first off, that did not apply to you.)**


	21. Chapter 21:FREEDOM AT LAST!

**Wow. I learned a few things yesterday, such as what bipolar means, and that I REALLY should keep updating. So I give you yet another short chapter, but hey I am like updating every day. I am still not sure what is going to happen next in some of the parts, and I think I will just take a tiny break from writing constantly. Again, I'm open to ideas. **

Chapter 21

We had been fighting a while, hitting it constantly, waiting for a signal that it was becoming weaker. So far, it hit us with more hard attacks, never easing up or going easy. It just kept throwing deathly attacks out at us that we were continually dodging, saving our lives.

"JESS! I'll DISTRACT HIM!" Kyara yelled from the other side of the big huge heartless. I was behind him, attempting to hit him from the back. I watched from in between his legs as Kyara waved his hands around, taunting him and dodging more attacks. I raised one my daggers, about ready to stick it through the backside of the heartless, until I stopped. I felt a sudden numbness spreading up my legs and throughout my whole body, including my arms, which dropped the weapons and lay flimsy at my side.

My legs buckled and I started to fall forward, but the numbness turned to slimy tentacles, wrapping around my arms and legs, and the only thing that held me up. I couldn't move any part of my body, and when I tried to speak, no words came out. I could feel it creep up my sides, leading in the direction of my heart, and once it got there, another jolting pain filled my entire body. I was screaming in pain inside, though I knew it was useless out loud.

I looked over at Kyara, hoping he would see me, which he did, with one new exception: he too was stuck by the darkness.

O

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I hissed, for the first time. I thought for sure he was too busy with Kairi to even notice me.

"She's dead." He whispered plainly. I couldn't believe my ears.

"WHO'S DEAD?" I said, raising my voice a little higher. He couldn't possibly mean…

"Maleficent left the door unlocked, too busy laughing at her success to notice she had made a mistake."

"SUCCESS!..." what was he talking about?

"Success she had fooled you. Which she did." I still was clueless. WHAT DID HE MEAN! We walked nearer to the place where Maleficent and Axel had stood; turning the corner to see them still standing there, Axel had a hand covering the spot I had hit. He looked strait at me with fiery eyes, anger reflecting off of his facial expression. Maleficent stood pleased at Sora, not knowing of course who was underneath the cloak, though it seemed he was different to me as well.

"Good work. Now, bring her to the room. We will join you shortly." She said plainly and turning around, motioned Axel to come along also with a few waves of her hand. He had been standing there, looking at me with the same expression the whole time, and after a few more moments he turned around sharply and followed after maleficent. I felt as if I was missing out on something. I had no clue what the heck was going on.

"Come on now, let's go." Sora said and started off in the hall, dragging me along by my wrist. I followed willingly, hoping Sora knew the way out.

Everything had changed since I first woke up after that horrid heartless the first I had arrived here. Not that I knew where I was, or what I was doing here, or why they were constantly fooling with my mind and heart. But one change I had noticed greatly was Sora.

In this place, Sora acted a lot different than when I first met him down at the pond, where he had saved my life two times. He acted kind and caring, even a little hint of humor was detected in our conversations sometimes. But when he was here, he seemed more rough and distant, barely even looking at me, let alone letting me look at him. As a matter of fact, the last time I really got a good look at his face was… never. The one chance I had to really look into his eyes I had blown off with embarrassment, the first time I saw his face when he took off his hood. I never even got to notice his eyes, one of the first things I noticed about a guy when I first took a look at him.

And he had KILLED somebody! KILLED THEM! I had never even dreamt of such a thing. Sure, it happened a lot and I heard about it on the news more than you heard about anything, (even politics weren't mentioned quite as much as murders), but I always tried to block them out, one reason we never even watched the news normally. But what a coincidence it was… to turn on the news just at the right time without even knowing… that my life would change completely. My mom had even been looking for something completely different. And if my mom let me go outside instead of forcing to be educated about some stupid "top 10 reasons why kids drop out of school" article, then maybe I would have just stayed the way I was: bored with life, and always looking for an adventure.

Before we knew it Sora turned to the right once more and came to a door at the end of the hall. Finally, we had reached freedom.

**FINALLY! FREEEEEDOM! I had sorta been waiting to write that. I was sick of that place and not even knowing myself what happened in some of the parts. Oi oi oi.**

**OH! Also, my friend who is based of the character Jess is now writing Jessicas point of view for "the space between us." It may be a little bit different though because, of course, it's a totally different view. Although, it does have some parts where it explains different POVs of all the characters and such. I mean, come on! my story is kinda hard to remember… considering it's 21 chapters long and all… she can't remember all the little details, right? Well anyway, go read her story if you liked the pairing Jess x Kyara. Oh, and did I mention that YOU PEOPLE ARE THE BEST EVER! I am absolutely loving most of the reviews I have been getting, and I'm really glad some of you are enjoying my story! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I wasn't even planning on posting the story on fanfiction until my friend mentioned it to me, and then I was like "oh, what the heck. Why not?" hope I don't upset anymore people like a past few of the chapters. Thanks again, and remember to R&R! (looks over long authors note) wow I wrote a lot…**


	22. Chapter 22:dont EVER think think that

**Well, I finally got to it. the scene most of you were looking for! Hope it turned out okay… please don't be mad at me if you don't like it. **

Chapter 22

"RIKU!" I yelled, but I probably wouldn't have heard an answer because of the loud noise the guard armor was making on the ground, let alone him hear me. I decided I would have to investigate after I got rid of the heartless, so it would give me more time to think.

Bracing myself, I climbed up on the moving hand and crawled up to it's head, trying hard not to fall of the jolting body. I grabbed onto it's head and once it was about to give another jerk, I stuck both my swords right down the middle of the top of the metal brainless head. As soon as they dug in, the body abruptly stopped, and swaying back and forth, I had to jump off before I went down with it. I suddenly forgot how high he was, and it was too late before I was falling. When I landed, I could feel an instant pain in my left leg as I absorbed the shock, and rolled back on my butt.

The heartless collapsed right in front of me, shaking the ground once more before it disappeared into nothingness. Now that that was out of the way, it was time to look for Riku.

O

As soon as we got out of the door, Sora broke into a run.

I had a hard time keeping up with him because he was so fast. My legs were working full speed and I tried to keep with him, even though he still had a hold of my wrists. I noticed we were heading for a forest that lead around as far as I could see the building. Fresh air came into my lungs as I breathed in the forest scent, diving into the green jungle.

Soon enough I was stepping on twigs and hearing them snap, brushing away branches and twigs that stood like an obstacle in my way of getting away from the dark chambers and controlling organization. Just thinking of that place gave me that sick feeling inside my stomach. Once again, I felt like the damsel in distress.

After five minutes of running constantly deeper into the forest, he finally started to slow down to a walk. My throat stung and I was breathing heavily from running so much. I never liked running.

Sora stopped by a tree and leaned up against it, letting go of my hand. He slid down the tree and sat like he did on the sandbar. I decided I would sit too. I got down on my knees and flattened out my dress, which I still had on and was bugging the crap out of me. dresses weren't easy to run in, and neither were my boots. There was a long silence between me and sora and all we cold hear was ourselves breathing.

"Annie… I'm sorry…" he said finally. I looked at him and he had his hood off. I stared at him again, looking deeply into his eyes. Who knows when he would take his hood off again. He had the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen on a guy. I stood up again.

"I know… "I said, not knowing what else to say at a time like this. I looked away, thinking about all that had happened in there. "I'm sorry too." I put my hands around my shoulders, rubbing them to keep myself warm.

He looked at me, and my heart melt. "For what?" he asked quizzically.

"You know… I always had you coming after me… and it seemed like you were tired of doing it all the time… and I felt like I was annoying you… just like I had annoyed everybody else in my life…" I said, looking to the ground. When I was little, kids used to run away from me. literally. I would run up to play with them, but they would grab their dolls and run away from me, leaving me crying when I got home. I always felt like I did something wrong, or that I annoyed them or something, and so whenever a person looked annoyed with me or said I was annoying, I always had memories of when I was in first grade, and break down inside. Even when I am not annoying a person, and they give a sigh as if I did something, I always feel bad. I have felt like that all my life, and right now felt the worst.

Sora stood up and walked over to me, placing his hands on my shoulders. I could feel myself turning red. "Annie, don't EVER think that." He said, shaking me slightly. I was about to break down, but then I looked at him. I could see tears coming into his shining eyes. I couldn't move, as if I was under a spell. But I didn't have to, because soon enough his arms were wrapped around me. I closed my eyes and hugged him back. I never wanted to let go. His hug… felt so warm and protecting… I broke out in tears, and just then, it started raining. It was as if a big shower had suddenly turned on and started soaking us to the bone.

He finally broke away and instead looked me deep into the eyes, and whispered gently "Never think I don't love you..." as he pulled me into a deep kiss.

_I had wondered if we would ever share this kiss… if you would ever truly say you loved me in such a special way as this… this one moment everybody wishes they would have… it was better then I expected… even though I wasn't expecting it… how could love like this ever possibly hurt me?... how could this feeling for you possibly go wrong? And… how could it ever go away… when I love you so much?... _

I placed my hands on his neck as he kissed me passionately, and I placed my index finger on the pulse of his neck. I could feel it pulsing, and it was as if I was touching his heart. I closed my eyes and kissed him back, wanting this moment to never end. He placed his own hands on my back and pressed me in slightly, deepening the kiss. My knees felt week as I continued to share the wonderful moment with the one that I knew was meant for me.

**Was that too cheesy? Hope it isn't. pleeeeeeeeeeeeez don't be mad at me if it didn't turn out how you expected. Well, R&R. **


	23. Chapter 23:goodnight

**Short, surprising, and …. Short. I couldn't think of anything else… well here it is.**

Chapter 23

_Looking into your eyes… I wish I could do something…to save you…_

I struggled to get free, to get my muscles to move, but I was too weak and numb. The darkness now crept up my neck, making my heart beat fast as it inched up towards my mouth. Sliming up my check, it lingered on my lips. I tried to keep my mouth shut, but it parted my mouth and crept inside, a bitter horrible taste enering my mouth. The darkness now quickly spread through my mouth and into my body, causing me to feel light headed. Everything around me turned hazy, and I felt myself being taken over by the darkness.

_KYARA! HELP! PLEASE! _I screamed in my mind, wishing it could reach him. then, I heard something.

"_I will… just focus on the light of your heart… and I will save you…"_ a voice echoed in my head, Kyaras voice. But, he wasn't speaking. And I couldn't hear anything else but my own breathing to keep me alive. We must be speaking telepathically.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on keeping the light in my heart. _I am strong… I am a princess of light… darkness can't reach my heart…i have to survive this… I have to… I have… to…_

I opened my eyes slightly… taking one more look at Kyara before I closed my eyes and everything was black.

O

"Kairi, that's who." He said, looking to the ground. He did actually …kill Kairi… and he didn't… want to kiss her…

"Sora… oh my god… I am so sorry…"I felt horribly bad. He did nothing wrong.

"Don't worry about it. At least we are safe now, right?" I could see a smile through the darkness of the night. Rain was still pouring down, taping on the roof of our shelter we had made of sticks and leaves. All it really was though was a large leaf that hung over us to keep us dry from the rain. I finally lay down all the way and curled up, trying to keep myself warm. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep, but Sora was rustling around in the tent and leaves crinkled underneath him, making it impossible. I opened one eye to see what he was doing, and I discovered he had taken off his cloak and was about to put it on me. The warm material of the inside warmed me up instantly as he lay down right next to me. Once he was settled, I could hear him take a few deep breaths in and out.

"Annie?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"What is it like on Earth?"

"Well" I said. "It's definitely different than here… and…. boring. That's all I can really say."

"Oh…" he rustled a little bit more. We lay there for a while, saying absolutely nothing. He didn't move anymore, now that he was in a comfortable position to go to sleep.

"Goodnight, Sora" I said, half asleep. But I didn't get an answer because he was already asleep, his chest moving up and down as he slept peacefully. I smiled to myself and went to sleep.

O

"RIKU!" I spotted him over by one of the benches, laying there. I started to get up, but a sharp pain came from my ankle, causing me to stumble back down. I had twisted it bad, but that didn't stop me. I started crawling over to him, trying to reach him as fast as I could. But as I touched his clothing, Rikus lying figure vanished into thin air. _Oh no… this must be…_

"A simple trap and the smartest of the trio fell for it." a dark inhuman voice said behind me. But … it was also … similar…

I whipped my head around, but wasn't believing what I saw. Though I knew he was under control of the heartless and could be taken out of it, Riku was floating above me, an evil smile upon his face.

**Ok, since I didn't get many votes at ALL for that poll thing for the points of view, um… I don't know whether people care or not. The first person who sends in a review will get to choose. READY, SET , GO! … ok yeah and be sure to read "The Space Between Us: Jessicas view" . well, R&R and remember to tell me what to do about the points of view! oh also if this chapter was confusing, don't worry. it will make sense later...**


	24. Chapter 24: i love you

**Ok I finally updated and yeah it's not all that great I suppose. I know I know its really confusing. Sorry about that. I've been busy. And um… yeah schools starting soon so um my updates might be even more sporadic (sorry if you don't know what that means.) and so yeah you know how busy it could get during school. Yeah. Well hope ya like the chapter okay.**

Chapter 24

(pov Annie)

I woke up in the middle of the night, soaked to the bone with rainwater. I looked around for the roof that supposedly had been covering us up, but it was 10 feet over near a tree. It had blown away during the middle of the night. Rain still dropped onto my face and all over my body. The cloak had also been blown away to another tree. I looked over to Sora, who was still fast asleep. I shivered and got up, going over to the shelters top, but froze.

An unknown stood a few feet away, looking at me as I stopped. My heart beat suddenly and I let go of the large leaf. Then I made a break for it.

I ran through the trees again, the opposite way of the unknown, forgetting everything except getting away from danger. Brushing branches out of my way and whipping my bangs from my face, I continued running farther and farther away from the camp. But then I felt like I forgot something…

"Sora!" I muttered as my heart leaped with nervousness. I can't believe I left him with that unknown. I quickly stopped and turned around, only to be stopped as a white cloth was placed over half of my face, causing me to black out as I was forced to breath in knock-out gas.

O

"R-Riku? What are you doing?" I asked, gulping down my nervousness. I tried once more to get up, but my ankle stopped me. I instead sat down on my knees, grasping my swords tightly in case I had to use them to defend myself against the berserk Riku.

"You will find out soon enough" he said, flying towards me slowly, twirling his keyblade around. I raised my swords up.

"YOU'RE NOT RIKU!" I yelled at him as his blade came down upon me, and I blocked it with both my swords. The clang of metal echoed in my ear, the first of many I knew I would hear during this long gruesome fight.

"You're right." He said, and jumped up, breaking free from the clash of weapons. I quickly looked up to see him about to dig his weapon into my side, but I quickly dodged to the side, my ankle throbbing with pain. I had to push it aside. But suddenly, a swift presence came from behind me, as a hand was placed on my neck. "I am far from Riku." The voice whispered into my ear. I quickly turned and slashed the side of his stomach with one of my swords. He grunted in pain, but was soon circling around me with incredible speed.

"Would you like to play a game, Molly?" his voice sounded all over the place. I couldn't tell where he was. But then three figures suddenly stopped in front of me, all Riku. I stammered back. "It's called hit or miss" the three clones said. Each of them stood in a row, beckoning me with a wave of their hand. "Come on! Don't be a chicken." They said, coaxing me with a vicious smile. I raised my swords and slashed at the one at the right, but it instantly dispersed into darkness.

"One down, two to go" I said, but instead of slashing one, I went for both at the same time, cutting across them. I expected one of them to disappear and leave the real Riku exposed, but instead, both disappeared just as the first one.

"Cheating isn't very nice" Rikus voice said above me, and I quickly raised my swords in his direction, just in time to block another one of his attacks. We were caught in a head-lock once again.

"Looks like I'm not the only one cheating" I said, breaking it off and slashing at him with the right sword. He easily blocked it though, and the rest of the other attacks I delivered with full force. I started to struggle and loose my balance as I continued to swipe at him, but every time he just blocked or dodged it, moving around me and causing me to get dizzy. As he stood in front of me again, I went for his legs and he jumped up, which I was expecting, so I took my other sword and dug it into the air, hoping it hit him, but it barely skimmed his left arm and he landed right behind me. Before I could even move, he sliced my back, causing me to scream out in pain and fall down to my knees. My breath became heavier and it was more like a cough than an inhale.

"Who… are you?" I whispered loudly enough for him to hear me, wincing at the incredible pain upon my back. He walked around me and stood in front of me, but bended down onto his knees, looking at me with a large grin.

"Who took over this poor boys heart at first?" he said, and it came to me… though it seemed highly impossible…

"NO! You… can't be… ANSEM DIED!" I yelled at him. His grin became even more evilish.

"Or so they thought." He said standing up. He pointed his keyblade in the direction of my heart and a panic swept over my chilling body. I looked up at him. "Time to give your heart to darkness! any last words?" he said, the tip of the blade glowing and growing bigger and brighter.

"I love you." I whispered with my eyes closed, expecting myself to go into a coma. But… all I heard was a scream from Riku, and the tip of the keyblades light died. I opened my eyes to see Riku on his hands and knees, grasping for air frantically as he tried to let go of the keyblade. I watched intently as he was finally shaken out of control, a red figure escaping from his body. Diz.

**Ehe… sorry if ya don't know who Diz is… yeah… I think that's his name… oh well. But yeah. Ok well um…. Sorry for the shortness. I'll try and write as much as I possibly can during school. Also I am starting a new story I think for when I finish this one and I will probably make a sequal to this one too. Not that I'm saying I'm ending this story soon. Just thinking of the future. Yeah. So R&R!**


	25. Chapter 25: he can't hear you

**WOOHOO! New chapter! Heck yes! I think this one is a little bit longer and detailed in some parts so enjoy! **

Chapter 25

The man covered in red stumbled out, gasping for breath. I quickly made my way over.

"YOU! I WILL GET YOU FOR-"but he disappeared in a portal before I was able to finish. "NO! GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD! GET BACK HERE!" I screamed, almost crying. I ran over to where he once was, breathing heavily with anger. I couldn't believe I let him get away…

"M-molly… I-its fine..." Riku said, still gasping for breath as he sat on his knees and hands. I quickly turned around, bending down to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Riku… I can't let him do this to you… he is HURTING YOU…I can't let him do that…" I said in a concerned voice.

"There is nothing you can do though…" he said, looking at the floor.

"I can at least try!" I said, and he looked up to me with his sea-green eyes. I could see a few tears forming, and he pulled me into a tight embrace. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him back, silky white hair caressing my face.

"You're the only person I've met… who has cared for me this much…" he whispered into my ear softly. I just continued hugging him, forgetting all my troubles and ignoring the heartless that was forming around us.

O

"Jessica…Jessica……" my mothers' voice said, coaxing me to wake up. "Annie is here to see you…" her voice said, more distant, and slightly morphed.

"Annie? What do you mean mom?" I said, trying to open my eyes.

"What? Who is Annie?" the voice said, but it wasn't my mothers at all. It was Kyaras.

"WHAT!" I said, jolting upright, only to notice I had knocked into Kyara and now our faces were so close our lips slightly touched. I started to blush madly and started leaning back again, but I only pulled back a few inches because I found myself looking deep into Kyaras eyes. It was as if there was a string that wouldn't let me go. His eyes reminded me of the ocean sometimes… like the calm waves what washed upon the shore… until he finally blinked a few times and shook his head as if trying to overcome a trance he was in. I quickly shot back, blushing as red as a tomato with such embarrassment. My heart was pounding hard against my rib cage as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Jessica? Are you alright?" he said, getting up.

"Um… y-yeah… wait a second…" I said, everything that happened coming back to me. "WAIT! BUT… I WAS… AND YOU WERE… AND THAT THING WAS…" I started many times, but continued them in my mind. That heartless… "I thought we were gone for good…"

"Me too… I passed out right after you did… and then I woke up right next to you on the ground, no heartless in sight…" he said, looking around and scratching his head in thought.

"Well, at least we're safe n-"I said, starting to get up, but a swishing sound behind me startled me bad and I instantly froze. I was just trampled over by the person who appeared right behind me as they tripped. As he fell in front of me, I noticed his face was wrapped in red cloth.

"WOAH!" Kyara blurted out, taking a step back. The person started getting up again though, as if it was in a hurry to escape or something. I thought quickly that they could be a thief so I grabbed onto his ankle and pulled him down to the ground.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY, YOU THEIF!" I yelled as he struggled to get up, but he flipped over and I could see his eyes. My heart gave one of the aching pains that told me he was not safe, and my heart started to beat furiously. I looked into his golden red eyes and I was forced to freeze, unable to process through my eyes that I was looking at Ansem.

O

A droplet of water dribbled into my mouth, filling my mouth with a split second of comfortable soothing moisture. I licked my lips and, finding no more refreshing droplets, tried moving my arms and legs, which were almost completely numb with coldness. I finally got my arm to move and whipped some moisture off of my face. Opening my eyes, I looked up to a grey sky that was starting to clear up after that rain storm I experienced. The one when…

I jolted upright, remembering what happened and where I was. I scanned my view to the right and saw trees below us, noticing we were on top of a cliff. I looked to my left, though, and saw, once again, the boy I hated with a passion.

Axel stood on the other side, back towards me and was looking out towards where the calm winds were coming from. I quickly got onto my knees and peered over the edge of the cliff, only to find it was horribly steep and flat, and it would be impossibly to climb down it.

"She finally awakened." He said, scaring the crap out of me. I whirled my head around to see axel standing on the other side, looking at me with a smug little smile he always seemed to carry, except when he was mad.

"I prefer to not be called a 'she'" I shot back at him, twisting myself around. He walked closer. I gulped and scooted back a few inches, only to scoot back forwards again because my feet had hung over the edge, causing a few rocks to skip down the steep drop.

"Don't you DARE come any closer!" I said firmly, glaring at him. He continued to walk though until he was a few feet away. He finally grabbed the back of the collar of my shirt, lifting me up. I was now face to face with him, looking at him with an expression that told him I would never forgive him.

"Don't worry. I'm saving that for the END of the show. When I can finally claim you mine at last!" he said, the same look on his face as he turned around, leading me by my shirt to the other edge of the cliff. He finally let go and I looked over the edge, bending over on the dusty rocks to get a better look at what was happening in between the trees.

At first, I couldn't see anything, but then I spotted two figures below. I narrowed my eyes to examine them more closely, and noticed who they were. My heart skipped a few beats, as I noticed Sora and somebody else. I rubbed my eyes to clear my focus and one more time I took a look at the other figure in the black, heartless dress and combat boots, also known as me.

"THAT'S ME!" I exclaimed, mouth gaping open, trying to figure out how it was possible. The girl was over on the ground, sitting and talking to Sora. She was flirting with him I could tell and was playing with her hair, something I would never do, but a clone definitely would.

O

"Annie, I didn't know you eyes were so dark like that… I thought they were more light-brown then dark-brown color…" I said, peering into Annie's eyes. They were a lot darker than before, and almost blended in with the rest of her eye. She simply smiled and twirled her hair with her finger once more.

"Oh, Sora, my eyes have ALWAYS been like this!" she said, beaming happily, which made me feel a tad bit better, but I still felt sort of weird, like she had changed.

"Sora, may I give you a massage?"

O

I could see Sora turning around, nodding his head. That little imposter… WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS, MESSING ALL GIRLY WITH SORA LIKE THAT! But instead of turning towards Sora, she turned towards us, and I could faintly see a smile upon her face as she turned back to Sora, pulling something from out of her dress. Axel chuckled for a little bit as he knelt down beside me.

I looked intently into what she had pulled out of her dress, and it shined slightly, a metal pointy object. I suddenly wanted to scream of fright. A knife.

"SORA!" I yelled as she drew up the knife, but he didn't turn towards me. I could see her preparing to bring down the knife upon his back. I started to breath heavily and was about to get up to my feet and jump down the cliff like a madwoman, hoping I would land safely, but Axels hands grabbed my face and turned me towards him.

"He can't hear you now, my princess, and he never will hear you precious voice again."  
**UH OH! I love suspenseful moments such as these. Well hope you enjoyed this one, and hope ya keep reading! Ciao for now!**


	26. Chapter 26:i dont know what to call it

**Alrighty. Um… I don't know what to say. Um… yeah. Enjoy.**

Chapter 26

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, pushing Axel away. This can't be happening…. He can't do this… I didn't dare look down again…

"YOU MONSTER! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH, AXEL! I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!" I yelled and screamed at him, but again, he just smiled. It was as if he had no heart. I couldn't believe it, how he could be acting this way. He didn't understand. I cried hysterically and turned around, burying my face into my hands. He was gone. He was really gone this time. I couldn't believe it… how would I survive?...

A hand was placed on my shoulder, but I didn't turn around. I could feel Axels breath on my neck as he got close to my ear.

"I will make you love Me." he said, remaining near my ear. I shot my elbow back and hit him in the rib cage, causing him to bend over and hold his chest. I walked forward and looked down the other side of the cliff. I couldn't look back at the scene. Not ever. I needed to get away. Away from this horrible place that had caused me so much pain. I needed to go home.

Axel sputtered and started walking over to me, this time hunching a bit. I turned around and tried to throw a punch towards his face, but he caught my wrist. He looked mad, his face bright red. I started getting nervous. I tried to use my other hand to punch him, but his other hand caught it, and I was stuck. He moved a little closer to me and started twisting my wrists in abnormal ways. Pain struck them both as they weren't supposed to be going that way. I coughed and tears came down my cheeks again, and I let out a shrill cry. He smiled at this, and twisted them out further, I screamed louder.

"Now you know what I went through!" he said, twisting them all the way, and I could hear two cracks. I screamed out loud, and it echoed throughout the forest. My eyes were clouded with tears, and the pain in my wrists were unbearable. Axel let go of my wrists, letting me fall down onto my knees, and I placed my hands on my lap, hot salty tears dropping down upon them. I couldn't feel my fingers, but I definitely could feel my wrists. I was now officially bawling my eyes out.

"You… monster… you're horrible…" I said between sobs.

"Well, it's time to get you back to the organization. Times-a-wasting!" he said so cheerfully it made me sick.

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS!" I screamed at him, hot tears dripping onto my broken wrists and black dress. He looked sort of surprised but pleased with himself at the same time. "I HOPE YOU DON'T DO THIS TO EVERY GIRL YOU LOVE!" I screamed, and his smug look faded. He walked towards me with no expression, but his lips were tight and his hands were clenched into fists. I continued to sob, being as helpless as I was. I dropped my head and stopped looking at him. I didn't care what he would do to me…not after what had happened…

"We should be GOING now…" he said fiercely, grasping onto my hair and tugging upward, causing me to stand up with even more pain on the top of my head.

"LET GO OF ME! LEAVE ME HERE! I DON'T CARE IF I DIE! I ORDER YOU TO LET ME GO!" but of course, he ignored me, and with one swift movement, he picked me up and jumped off of the cliff.

O

"We should go before we're attacked…" I said, breaking the hug and scanning the room that was filling up with heartless. Riku nodded and stood up, helping me up also. He grabbed my hand and started his way through the mob of heartless gathered around the exit of the district.

"I wonder if Jess and Kyara made it okay…" I said dodging the heartless as Riku was doing. We finally reached the doors and pushed on them, thrusting all our body weight onto it and shoving it open. It started to budge, so I put more strength into it, and after a few seconds, the doors collapsed open, spilling me and Riku onto the second district floor.

"WOAH!" I yelped as I was sprawled onto the floor on my side, but I quickly stumbled up and looked around, instantly spotting three familiar figures.

O

"Jessica!" I heard my name, and looked over, but mistakenly I let Axel kick his legs underneath me and I tripped down to the ground again. Molly was running over to us, Riku following close behind. I looked back over to the man lying next to me, but he was gone.

"NO! HE GOT AWAY!" I yelled, looking all around me, though saw no man in red. I got up to my feet again, trying to ignore the pain from the newly formed bruise Ansems kick gave me. "SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD! I KNOW YOUR STILL HERE!" I said. I could feel his presence near us.

"Well… I could show myself… but then it would spoil all the fun!" a voice said somewhere near the roofs of the shops. I quickly looked up and around, but saw no Ansem in sight. I looked over to Kyara, who I was expecting to be looking around as well. But he stood, expressionless, looking about ready to faint.

"… Kyara?" I asked, and his eyes rolled up and closed, his body loosing balance and collapsing to the ground.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled and ran over to him, placing my hands on his shoulders and shaking him back and forth.

"WAKE UP! KYARA! PLEASE!" I screamed, but he didn't. I could hear Molly shriek as well. I turned to see that Riku had also collapsed.

"Nothing you do will wake them." Ansems voice seemed closer now, and I spotted him crouching on the accessory shop roof, looking down at me. "Unless you defeat me, they can never be woken… but for now, I must take my leave." He said, and in an instant, he was gone.

**Ok, first, don't worry, axel isn't commiting suicide, in case you people thought that was what he was doing… and no the boys aren't dead. Just wait till the next chapter. Alright? Sorry if it was kinda short. This week was busy and I was piled with stupid homework… grrrrr. Yeah. Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27:the truth

**Hope you like this chapter. I just kinda wrote it with no plan whatsoever, and I think it turned out fairly good. **

Chapter 27

I thought Axel was jumping off, as to kill us both in suicide, but instead his feet caught edge of the cliff and he slid down it. I didn't dare move or nock him off course, in case he would stumble and send us both crashing down to the earth. I just sat and let the air flow through my hair, and I closed my eyes. I felt as if I was flying, and ignored that Axel was carrying me. if only I could fly… then I could get away from him, from all of this.

My bliss was interrupted when I was jerked, Axel landing on the ground. I opened my eyes, disappointed once again I was with him. I quickly struggled out of his arms and onto the ground, getting up and backing a few feet away from him. I turned around and started walking.

"That's not the right way…" Axel said behind me.

"I DON'T CARE!" I yelled, continuing to walk. My wrists throbbed as I remembered that they were broken. I quickly stopped and bend over, grimacing with unbearable pain. He walked up beside me but thankfully didn't try anything cautious. Maybe he was at least somewhat smart, according to how he finally learned something.

"Why did you break my wrists?" I grumbled, still bend over.

"Because… I didn't want you to get away." He said, and started walking the other way of me, his feet trudging along the leafy path as twigs and leaves crinkled beneath him. My stomach grumbled, and I suddenly felt horribly hungry. Axel heard it, and turned around, walking back to me.

"That's right… you haven't eaten in days…" he said, and my stomach grumbled again. "But if you are good, when we get back, I shall give you some food…" he said, and grabbed the back of my neck, turning me around. He started off into the direction of the Organization.

"RRR LET ME GO!" I said, thrashing my head and trying to step away. I stopped though after two seconds because his grip tightened and it hurt badly. Why did I even bother to fight with him? I had nothing left. Absolutely nothing. I didn't know how to get back home, my only friend had died, I couldn't find Molly or Jessica, and I was on my way to get my heart ruined by darkness with an evil sexual predator who tortured me. What else could possibly go wrong?

O

"Well?" I said, sitting there. I had sat there for a little bit and nothing happened. I turned around and Annie put her hands behind her back, looking oddly suspicious, and a loud scream along with sobs filled the air. I quickly got up and turned in the direction of the noise, and then there were more yells and sobs.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" I said, squinting through the trees. I could partially make out two people on top of a cliff, but was knocked out by a blow on the head made everything black.

O

"What was that?" Axel said suddenly out of the blue, letting go of my neck. We had been walking for about a half an hour totally silent. Now he had stopped near a tree and was pressing on his ear, as if there was an earpiece in it. "YOU DIDN'T KILL HIM?" he yelled out loud, furious. I looked at him strangely. Could he mean Sora!

"HE WAS RIGHT THERE, AND YOU JUST KNOCKED HIM OUT!" he said, face fuming with anger. I stepped back. "YOU BETTER KILL HIM SOON OR I WILL GIVE YOU BACK TO THE HEARTLESS, KAIRI! I SAVED YOU FOR A REASON, AND THAT WAS TO KILL SORA! DON'T LET HIM GET SUSPICIOUS OR YOU WILL BE IN BIIIG TROUBLE!" he said, turning around, and pounding against the tree. My head started to spin and I thought of everything that I thought was happening: Sora isn't dead. He isn't. At least, not yet. And Kairi was still alive, and was sent out to kill Sora. All so different then I expected… and I knew I had to do something…

"We're going now" Axel said, a hint of frustration in his voice, and he grabbed my wrist and started pulling me down the path again. I didn't give in this time.

"NO!" I said, pulling the other way. He turned around and yanked harder. My feet slipped and I fell to the ground, the wet rain-drenched earth getting my legs and dress wet, not that I liked the dress anyways. "I'M NOT GOING WITH YOU!"

"Oh, is that right?" he said, looking into my eyes. A sudden rush of helplessness rushed through my body. I couldn't move any muscle, as if Axel was now starting to control me, like he was hypnotizing me. I gulped and got up. My vision became blurry and everything was hazed and confusing. I couldn't even tell what I was doing, but I heard a laugh from Axel, though it seemed to echo in my ears.

"The transformation has already begun…" he said, and started once again walking forwards towards the Organization building.

**I know, short… but again I didn't have a lot of time this week. Next time I will get back to Molly and Jessica and a little of Annies part. Well, please R&R!**


	28. Chapter 28: Don't do it Jess

**Alright. Shortest chapter in history of short chapters. But I have been soooooooo frikken busy. Especially last weekend. And some nights I was up till ten o clock doin dumb stupid math homework and other homework on top of that so that's why I haven't updated in a while. I am thinking of updating another chapter on Sunday though. This Sunday. So yeah. If you guys are pissed at me, im sorry. But I was just busy and I couldn't do anything about it. so yeah. Ttyl.**

Chapter 28

This was the worst thing that could ever happen to me right now… this is the worst thing that could happen to BOTH of us… just Jessica and me, with two limp bodies. The two limp bodies that had saved us many times and never got tired of it. The two limp bodies that had given us the strength to keep going. The two limp bodies that had shown to us a power that we could never find in somebody else. And now, we didn't know what to do without their help.

I looked over his calm, rested face, pale complexion spread all over his hands and face. I was afraid to touch him, afraid I would break down inside. I just sat, staring at him and wondering what we could possibly do now. We had no guidance, no way to know how to get around.

"What do we do now?" I heard Jessica's voice far on the other part of the small square near the synthesis shop. I shook my head with no answer. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what would happen to us. I didn't know anything. "Molly. We have to do something." Jessica raised her voice, and I could hear it quivering. She was crying right now. "SOMETHING! ANYTHING!" she yelled, and I heard her sobbing, muffled by her hands covering her red stinging face.

"Jess…" I finally said after a long pause. She sniffled a few times as I looked over to her. I quickly got up. "JESS! DON'T YOU DARE!" I screamed, running fast to her, but she brought the dagger she had up against her neck closer. "DON'T DO IT JESS! DON'T DO IT!" I yelled, and she continued to sob. I slowly walked up to her, and she drew back a little bit.

"MOLLY! I CANT TAKE IT ANY LONGER! I CANT TAKE THIS PAIN! I CANT TAKE THIS KILLING! I CANT-"

"HES NOT DEAD YET! JESSICA! DON'T DO IT! PLEASE!" I said, running up to her. She backed up into the door and I stepped over Kyara. "JESSIE!" I reached for the dagger but she pulled it closer, now it was touching her neck slightly. "Jessica, he's not dead. You must stop. YOU MUST NOT LEAVE ME HERE ALONE! YOU CANT! " I yelled into her face. She closed her eyes and dropped the dagger. Suddenly, she collapsed onto the ground on her knees, right at my feet. I bent down and put a hand on her shoulder.

"shhh… calm now… we'll get through this… don't worry…"

**I know it's short. Just review. Cus I'm a horrible writer. Ill try and update soon. Again. Alright. Bye. Please don't flame.**


	29. Chapter 29:thanks you guys!

**Wow. I can'lt believe I did it. I wrote another chapter in about 45 minutes. Well, I thought that this one gave out some important information, so yeah. I would like to give a special thanks to my readers and reviewers. Currently, I have 3,565 hits and 150 reviews. Wowsers. Thank you so much! and please review if you haven't reviewed before, cus I'd really like to hear from you how you like it. thanks a bunches you guys I'm serious. **

Chapter 29

A dark witch appeared in the shadows, causing the talk and laughter inside the main hall stop immediately as she strode down towards the Grand Hall. Heads turned, watching intently as she passed, the crowd of black-cloaked unknowns parting way for the evil witch Maleficent. After the witch, though, was followed by two other figures.

One of the figures was a greedy, red haired boy who always had a mean smirk upon his face. The boy was leading down a girl, maybe at about 14 or 15, brown hair and dark eyes that stared into nothingness, maybe in a trance of some sort. She seemed to walk in a stride that was not natural to her, but was being forced upon her to do so. The girl neither looked at the members watching intently, nor knew any of them was there.

She just continued walking alongside the red haired boy, who grasped her arm tightly, unaware of anything. Unaware that soon her heart would be forced to give in completely and destroy the earth.

O

"Ugh… there we go." Molly said, setting down Rikus arms gently upon a swirling green portal they had found inside the accessory shop. They had stayed there for a few minutes to get some supplies, but were now headed to find wherever they were supposed to go.

Riku and Kyaras helpless bodies were gently heaped onto the portal after ten minutes of heaving and pulling them down the steps and to the right to the entrance. They decided just to ignore the hanging bodies above them, pretending they weren't there, and ignoring the little drops of rose red liquid that occasionally splattered on to the ground. They knew inside, though, that this was not a safe place to be, and tried to work quickly.

"Alright, Jess, you first. Get inside." Molly's voice said inside the darkness. Jessica couldn't see her, but she could see the dim light of the portal underneath the boys and carefully put my feet on the portal, resting her hands on Kyaras back to support her balance. She took a deep breath in and gulped. "Alright. Your turn."

"Ok. Here goes." She said as she also fit her feet on the portal. Sighing, she closed her eyes, as did Jessica, as they felt the portal flash bright.

Molly opened her eyes once more to see the brightly lit room, and the horrid faces of the poor victims at Traverse town flashed before her before they faded into an entirely different place.

O

_I can't do this… this feels so rotten to kill him… why did I let axel convince me?... oh wait… now I remember… Sora had already killed me once. I am only temporarily brought back to life. Brought back for my revenge, for Axels revenge. If I sunk this dagger into Soras heart right now, It would be one step closer to destroying the earth: the only planet who had survived the large heartless attack that happened so long ago not even the people living today could ever find out. But now… I could be saving our universe, or the so called "alternate universe" which the name was given by the earth people. Annie is one of them. She is one of the people who came inside our turf to look for our portals. I just know it. If she found a portal outside, she would tell everybody on Earth, and then their army would spew into here with their horrid weapons and guns to kill us all. Earth is a threat to our universe, which is exactly why we must destroy it. Sora is the traitor. He wants the earth to stay alive. And I want to kill him. I want to kill him more than ever. Right here, right now. _

Kairi raised her dagger, ready to strike, and not holding back this time. But as she brought it down upon the defenseless boy, the dagger was knocked away, skidding across the damp leaves and underneath a shoe. Two figures that stood before her, who came to stop her, had succeeded.

**THANK YOU AGAIN! PLEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY! (and I don't mind reviews from my already reviewers anyways though!)**


	30. Chapter 30:nightmares

**Omg I'm sooo happy of myself! I UPDATED EARLIER! AND A LONGER CHAPTER! I'm so happy of myself. Well hope you like it and please don't flame. I find flames rude and disrespectful and are far from constructed criticism. Thank you!**

Chapter 30

"Sora… Soraaaa wake up!" a small voice from far away called to me. I fought through the darkness and followed it, finding the light and breaking through to consciousness.

Two blurred figures came into vision, but I had to squint from the brightness of the sun poking through the trees. I was in the forest, I remembered. The two blurred visions became clearer and clearer, one with long brown hair, the other with short blonde hair. I looked carefully at them both and didn't recognize them at first, but then after a bit of thinking, I remembered who they were.

"Jessica? Molly?" I said, lifting my head up. A large pain in the back of my head hurt and I had to set my head back against the hard earth floor, the bump hurting even worse because there was pressure upon it. they both looked concerned and Jessica lifted up my head. Stars were immediately seen as she set me back down, now a soft pillow underneath. It turned out to be my jacket though, as I could feel the rubbery texture upon my hair. Molly smiled slightly.

"You ok Sora?" she said quizzically, and Jessica had the same look. I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to focus on what happened before I was knocked out.

"I… I don't really know… I mean, I'm fine. But… what about Annie? Is she ok?" he said, turning his head slightly to look around. Through the corner of his eye, he could see a heap of something on the ground a few feet away. He turned his head back. "Is … is that Annie?" I was a little afraid to ask. Molly's slight smile faded into a frown as she looked away, as did Jessica.

"We don't know where Annie is… we were hoping YOU could tell US…" and with that statement from Jessica I became deeply confused. I shook my head.

"But… she was with me when I passed out. She didn't knock me out did she? I mean… where is she?" I asked, confusing myself just as much as Molly and Jessica. Molly looked up as Jessica shuffled to get up from her sitting position, walking over near I saw the person-looking heap.

"Well… actually that wasn't Annie, Sora… that was Kairi." She said, still not looking at me. Jessica returned and sat down again on my right side, and I saw something in her hand. It was a brown stringy mound of what looked like hair. I shuddered at the thought of them scalping somebody, and thought that it couldn't be possible. She showed it to me, and I found out it was a really realistic wig.

"She… she was wearing this… and when we arrived here from Traverse Town, she had a knife over you, and was about to… well um… you know. Kill you. But me and Molly just happened to land in this exact spot and stopped her. She turned into a heartless. But… I'm not really sure why. It was a very frightening thing to see, a person turning into a heartless…" the brunet girl said, setting the wig down and wrapping her arms around herself, trying to keep warm. It was still quite chilly outside. I could hear Molly's teeth chattering.

"Sora… what happened to Annie?" the blonde one finally asked. I didn't look at her.

"I um… don't know…" I said, but I did know what COULD have happened to her. The two figures on top of the cliff… one of them could have been Annie. And the other… well, I didn't have to name the other. It was pretty clear with the red hair that I just remembered seeing. And the black cloak. It was definitely Axel again. Who else WOULD it be?

"Well… if you don't know, tell us what happened before. Then maybe we could think about it… and then decide where to head off to next." Jessica said, and her and Molly straitened up, looking intently at me, waiting to hear the dreadful story of all that had happened.

O

"Maleficant, how much longer, may I ask, will this take?" Axel asked, interrupting the witches' inspection of the girl on the platform. Other members in black cloaks, one of them Zexion, were strapping her onto the metal seat that would keep her from moving during the transformation of her heart. Metal hinges screeched as they were latched into their places around her arms, legs, neck, and torso. Maleficent neither turned around nor answered him. He Coughed a few times, maybe hoping she would turn around and answer him, but she continued to inspect the workers.

"Tighter on that arm. It must be perfect." She barked an order to the blonde known as Larxene. She nodded her head and mumbled an apology. Axel got impatient and stood up from his small chair that stood beside the large throne held for the witch in charge, who had a much bigger importance than a puny snitch who was being refused to have any attention.

"Um, your highness? Eh, how much longer will this-"

"Quiet, Axel!" the witch barked at him, not even looking up. Axel had had his last straw. He got up fiercely and walked past the table to the large double doors, ignoring the snide remark from Zexion. Opening them, he stomped out of the room and down the damp corridors to his quarters.

"Sometimes I believe that boy needs anger management" the witch said coolly with a smug smile of humor. Zexion and Larxene chuckled a tiny bit, just enough to please the queen, and finished strapping up the girl. The last buckle was latched and they stood back. Maleficent stepped across the satisfied workers, and looked at the girls face. Of course her eyes were closed, as she was in a trance. Hypnotizing was one of the many things you could do to somebody when their heart was more than half taken over by darkness.

Maleficent took her bony, witchy hand and placed her nails on the princesses cheek, sliding them down gently and feeling the soft flesh beneath her talons. She smiled in content.

"What a shame she couldn't even say goodbye"

O

By the time Sora was finished telling the story of his gruesome journey with horrid details, the girls mouths were gaping open and their eyes looked like large marbles that could fall out of their sockets any moment. During the whole story time, they had gasped several times and had looks of horror upon their faces.

"But… w-what happened… to her after… and the cliff people and… but…" Molly staggered, but the words just couldn't all come out at once. Jessica just sat staring into nothing, spacing into thoughts of what could be happening to her best friend this very moment, and she gulped down what seemed to be her most horrid conclusion.

"Sora, do you have any idea why Maleficant would want Annie? I mean, I know they have her because of her heart, but what on Earth could they be doing to her?" Molly questioned. Jessica looked up from her day-mares and nodded her head. Sora sighed and took in a deep breath.

"I'm not really sure… but I think they may want her to.. well… KILL her… " and as the word kill escaped from his lips, Jessica looked awefully pale. Molly looked to Jessica and started to panic.

"Oh no, Jess, don't-" but before she could do anything to calm her down, Jessica had flopped back and fainted. Sora sighed once more and rubbed his temples in circles at the top of his head, trying to clear his brain.

"Can't we go get her?" Molly said while airing the fainted girl beside her with her hand, which didn't actually help her wake up any sooner. Sora took a few minutes to think about what a caution it would be. _There would be many guards, and who knows how many heartless-if there was a limit-there would be. Wait… how COULD I possibly be thinking this! This was Annie … and… well… I would do anything to get her back. Even if it cost my life. _

"Of course we'll go get her."

O

_Annie… Annie…… Annie…. _

_I kept on running through the darkness… trying to get away from the creepy luring voices that echoed in my mind…._

_Annie… Annie… come here…_

_I could hear the voices behind me, and the voice raised as I ran faster. I just couldn't get away from the now violent voice that seemed to suddenly jumping out in front of me. I stopped._

_I could hear a loud scream fill the darkness. everything became hazy as I felt my feet loosing balance. I fell backwards into nothing… nothing…_

_Annie…. Annie……………….._

_All the voices stopped. I could open my eyes now. Or… in my mind I could. I could feel light upon my face; light I thought didn't exist here in this dream. I opened my eyes all the way, and some feathery weeds were looking down at me, a sun poking through. I reached out to touch the weed, and though my hand had grabbed onto one and was feeling it with my fingers, I myself couldn't feel anything._

_I went back to the feeling like I was just in darkness, and placed my hands on what looked like soft crispy green grass, but what felt like the cold surface of a marble floor in the winter. I sat up, propped up by my hands, and a rush of dizziness came to my head as I lifted it up. _

_Looking around… I saw a beautiful field… a field with wildflowers peppered all over rich green grass and tall stalks of wheat that, usually would give off a sweet smell, but I could smell nothing but the dampness of a cave deep underground. I looked around. A wind caught up my hair in a flow or brown strands that fluttered in the wind like a tall flag would, as the grass sent a ripple down, as if mimicking the movement of my hair._

_Although this all looked so beautiful and tranquil, I felt coldness deep inside me that told me I wasn't seeing the truth. _

_I finally decided to get up, and as I looked down, I saw my clothes totally different: I was wearing my black corset shirt and shorts with my black rose belt. I smiled a little bit, somewhat forgetting that I had uneasy feelings about this dreamland, but I started walking forward in the grass, taking a few steps through the tall grass that came up to my hips. _

_As I stepped, I saw gentle strands brushing across my thighs in a comforting fashion, like hands would to a babies glowing face. But as I walked through the gentle fields, my real legs could feel blood dripping down as many knifes scrapped across instead of gentle stalks of wheat. I kept on walking though, my body controlling me, and the cuts on my bleeding limbs got deeper and deeper with every step I took. But I couldn't stop. I couldn't slow down. _

_I started going at a jog, and an invisible tear fell down my cheek and stained my face from the terrible pain. I wished I could scream. I wished I could yell out for hope. But all that escaped my lips was laughter and squeals of joy as I continued prancing around and literally torturing myself._

**I myself thought that this was a good chapter but… I could be totally wrong. If your confused, its ok. It'll explain later as it almost always does.. lol. Ok well please REVIEW!**


	31. Chapter 31: the transformation

**Kinda short… but this week I was super busy. Heck of a lot of homework this week. Don't get mad at me. **

Chapter 31

"TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF RIGHT NOW!" I screamed at maleficent through the blasting wind that kept my hair flying in my face. I could barely see through the blinding light surrounding Annie. I fought my way to the control pad. I could spot the large red handle that, with a small pull, would stop all the chaos immediately. Just as I reached for the handle, a hand pulled my shoulder and, along with the strength of the energy emitted by our "experiment", I was pulled back, flying up against the wall. I quickly looked at the body of her, the now scraped up, bloody princess as I blurred into a blackness of the blow on my head.

O

"THAT'S RIKU AND KYARA?" Sora said, shooting up from his laying position. He turned his head towards the two sprawled figures on the ground. Sora quickly stumbled up, passing the concerned girls, and staggered over to the other two boys.

He bent down and inspected them, then getting up again, scratching hid head in wonder of what to do next. Molly stood up.

"Sora. You have to go on without us." He turned around, looking confused, but really knowing what she was talking about.

"Will you be able to take care of them?" he said.

"Of course. Just go. Before… it's too late"

O

Maleficent, after yanking Axel away from the control panel, continued to the flashing bright lights and confusing buttons that would dazzle the mind of anybody who wasn't a professional at working the controls. She grasped onto the slippery, metal edges that caused a shiver down her spine as more gusts of wind picked up her cloak. The large pressure the wind created on her large cloak, it started pulling her back. But her nails grew long, and breaking through the metal, dug themselves inside the hard material and keeping her stationary for the moment.

She watched magnificently at the wondrous mass of bright streaks of light and small comets of energy race around the figure in the middle, which had quite a few scratches along her arms and legs from the beams of light skidding across her pale, fragile skin. Her head tilted back, and her chest raised below a swirling mass of darkness, the size of her own body, her heart was being sucked inside the large material that would hold her heart in the safe-keepings of Maleficent, only for her to decide what to do with the breakable pureness.

The light blinded any careless eyes that stared marveled at the deathly scene that could change the Earths future forever. Apparently Maleficent didn't seem to notice the water in her eyes from the wind that dried them out, those eyes too transfixed with the marvelous sight.

Any other members of the organization did not dare to enter again into the swirling tornado of chaos that had erupted in the grand hall. Larxene and Zexion had run out the door as soon as they saw the light forming above the girl. They knew what would happen if they stayed any longer, to whiteness the transformation of the princesses heart.

**Review please! Oh! Also. If you guys ever find out the real release date of kingdom hearts2 tell me please. I don't know when its coming out but I don't think they have a specific date yet… but still… whenever you find out. And also… I heard a rumor that Kyara is sora and kairis son from the future, and that's why he looks like him. is that true? I mean its just a rumor I found somewhere on the web when I was reading some chat stuff. I forgot the website though. So yeah. Tell me if you know please!**


	32. Chapter 32: battle approaches

**Yeah yeah, beat me up cus I don't have a lot. I've been busy, as I told you many times before, and a break was needed last week. I've already had a lot of stress from school and stuff, and I don't want more stress on my fanfic. Read and review.**

Chapter 32

_The field's pain grew larger, and I came up to a hill. I tried hardest I could to slow down, and instead of running I began walking, slower and slower with every step, giving the misleading grass a chance to cut deeper. I was surprised with myself, that I had actually been able to control somewhat what was happening to me. The pain in my legs began to be unbearable, cutting deeper and deeper. I stopped screaming with joy, and instead fell silent. _

_The wind grew stronger, and I felt a tear well in my face. Not just a tear from my real body, but in here as well. Once it dropped, I looked down, and saw the tear fall through the leaves. As soon as I saw it disappear, the world turned inside out. The sky became black, my legs were stuck between knifes sticking out of the ground. The ground was dried out, dry earth cracking where I stood. The cracks grew larger as I looked at them, and I didn't dare move, in fear I would fall down one that got big enough._

_Suddenly, the ground began to shake beneath my feet. The largest crack beneath me began to part. I stood back and noticed the knifes disappearing next to me, shrinking into the ground as it sensed danger. I took some steps, but never took my eyes away from the space between me and the ground on the other side._

_The parting stopped. A large, gaping hole was left. I was going to peer inside cautiously, but had no need, since something had starting coming up to meet me face to face; something I could barely describe, for the feeling it gave as it rose up did not have words. My heart raced wildly, I could finally feel the heat of battle approaching._

O

The whirling, the wind, the flashing lights. All had stopped, except from the figure and the two forms of energy had remained in condition. Maleficent emerged from behind the control panel. She looked around cautiously, and wondered why nothing had changed. Her eyes finally set on the source of all the chaos, and she became pale.

"Why… WHY DIDN'T IT WORK?... SHE SHOULD BE GONE BY NOW, FOLLOWED THE LIGHT!" she yelled at the floating girl. Maleficent thought for a while.

"Could it be… she has broken the border of distorted reality the darkness her heart created… and entered the real realm of her own darkness?" she said, standing up and gazing wondrously at the site.

"If that is true… she will now have to battle the darkness… and fight for the light…which I will not tolerate!" she slammed a fist down on the cold metal and turned away. "I have come much too far to destroy the earth, and nobody is going to ruin this for me!"

The paranoid witch leaped onto the slippery platform of the panel and prepared herself to leap into the fight. The clashing light and dark hovering above the princess would serve as a portal into her heart.

"Nobody… nobody can interfere now…" she whispered to herself and leaped up, going strait for the portal.

O

I walked down the hallway, anger infuriating in my face. Turning a corner, I walked into a dimly lit room, tv-screens tileing the walls. I looked towards the screen showing the side entrance to the organization building. The grey screen showed no sign of life, and I waited for the spiky-haired freak to show up.

Waiting several minutes, I became impatient. I leaned back in my chair, trying to relax, which didn't work out too well. Suddenly, as I expected, Sora showed up on the screen, opening the door, and creeping inside. I jumped up from my seat, confidently, and rushed out the door towards the side entrance. It wasn't going to be easy to defeat him, knowing that he had a great inspiration to get through to the grand hall, but I wasn't going to let him just walk through the building without a fight.

**Review, but please no flames. That's the LAST thing I need for inspiration for the next chapter right now.**


	33. Chapter 33: memories of the past

**Whew… I finished a chapter. This chapter I thought was pretty long actually, compaired to the chapters i've been submiting recently. I was busy and I'm glad I finally got to submit it. well… yeah. Hope ya like it. **

Chapter 33

We waited and waited, but no sign of their waking came. Jessica hadn't said anything for the past half an hour and it was starting to get on my nerves. The bodies were laid next to each other and Jess and I were sitting on the outside. My legs were crisscross, and I picked up a small twig. I slowly twisted it around between my fingers and tried to get everything off my mind. When will Ansem return?

I could hear Jessica mutter something and I looked over, and what I saw pained me. She was staring at the ground with such a look I had never seen on her face before; a face of pain, of grief, of worry. I never knew Jessica to be so seriously sad before, not even when she wanted to commit suicide. A few tears dropped from her puffy red eyes and onto the packed-down earth. I could only imagine how she felt, as did I. We knew they were alive, we knew they weren't dead, but how could we know if they'd be the same when they wake up, IF they wake up?

"Will… will we ever know them again?" she got out of her sniffling. I did not know, and I wish I could have answered her question, but I knew nothing more than she did about our fate. I always was able to help people's problems, especially Jessica's, but now that I was here… I wasn't even able to solve my own problems. Everything had happened… so quickly and suddenly. I was truly living a life that I had never expected or thought about before, and I didn't know how to handle it. I was totally helpless here.

"Oh sora… please hurry and help her…"

O

I ran in, the door opening easily. I did not know which way to go to get to the control room, but I knew I would not give up that easily. I ran through the corridors like a mouse in a testing maze, not knowing where to go or where I was going, but knowing my objective and going towards it with only my senses to guide me. I turned around one corridor and I wish I hadn't taken that turn.

Axel… why now? Why did he have to come NOW! Because he was preventing me from getting me to my objective; purposely. I didn't even have to describe what his face looked like, for he seemed to carry it constantly. He had his weapons in his hands, fiery rings ready to be stricken upon me.

"Come on Sora… just give up! You know it's not worth it." he said, obviously having no clue what he was talking about.

"Save it, Axel. You're not convincing me this time." I said, anger showing in my face. He smiled and shifted onto one leg, as if enjoying all of this.

"Why not? You're so gullible Sora… you have no idea." The reflection in his eyes reminded me of the terrible past, that terrible night that changed my life. Anger welled through me like a fire that never burned out. I tried to keep everything under control, though my clenched fists still shook beside me. I did not say anything. He knew it was getting hard for me. "Poor, poor Sora… you're not gonna get MAD are you?... not like you're a threat or anything…." I looked to the floor, avoiding his contact.

"WHAT… do you WANT, Axel!" I said, trying to stop the silly games he was trying to play. I wasn't gonna go along with him now. He could no longer hurt me now that my parents were gone.

I can still remember that night… the night I had returned from my journey… the journey that had deliberately chosen me against my will. I never asked to be the key-bearer… I never wanted any of it. I did like the traveling and all, but… I had lost my friends as a loss. I searched everywhere, worrying all the time if they were safe. I went from world to world just to find them, risking my life many times just for their sake. It turned out to all be a waist.

I remember…returning to the island after I finally got out of castle Oblivion. I had changed into a totally different person while in there. I really believed Namine was on the island at one point. As soon as I stepped outside of the Castle, all the memories fled back to me. I found the Gummi ship there, waiting for me, but no Donald and Goofy. They had somehow gotten stuck there, and I got inside the ship. I was going to go back to the island, which, as I discovered inside the Castle, had somehow reformed, as well as all the other worlds lost to the heartless. I flew back to the island, excited, on a stormy night. Slight turbulence was hitting the ship, and there was a rough landing on the shore of the island I vaguely remembered. I got off, looking around the shore for Wakka, Tidus, Selphie, Kairi, Riku, anybody. But I also was looking for my parents.

I walked along the island's boundries, inside the tree-houses, and any small caverns scattered around the island. I walked around the island three times, searching for a total of an hour. Rain had soaked my clothes by then, and I was sure that nobody was there. Until I saw a coat laying in front of the entrance to, surprisingly, the last place I checked: the secret place.

I walked up and picked up the coat. It had blood soaking through most of it. I also noticed it smelled of my mothers perfume. I remember rushing through the dark halls and smelling this horrible stench. I did not need to identify it, for it showed itself as I examined the contents of the cave.

Two dead bodies were laying in the small cave, the smell of corpses everywhere. Pools of blood underneath them. I remember going over to look, to see who they were, but I have been trying to block out that part for three years. I do not dare think about it anymore, until Axel has brought it up.

"What do you THINK, Sora! I'm obviously trying to keep you from getting to the control room. You think I'm just gonna let you PASS and ruin the whole experiment, in which we have waited 15 years to conduct! I don't think so." He said, gripping the weapons tighter. He has been waiting a long time to have this fight with me, and I knew he was preparing. Too bad I wasn't preparing for it… though I should have been. I knew this was coming.

"So what? We're just gonna stand here and chat all day? I have an appointment, so if you don't mind, let's get this over quickly, Axel." I said, and his grin became wider.

"Don't worry. This will be VERY quick!" he said, and charged. He had gotten much faster than in the Castle, and I had barely enough time to form my keyblade in defense as he swung down towards my face. Sparks flew as the metal against metal scraped sides. I tried to push him off me, but he was too strong. I gave in to the force, not able to hold it for long, and dodge-rolled to the side, sending his weapon into the ground. I ran past him and down the hall, thinking of how easy it was to escape him, until I could hear the roar of fire behind me. I looked back, and had to dodge out of the way quickly. My leg had almost been burnt, as the fire roared past where I was standing just a minute ago. He had sent a large trail of fire from his weapon. Axel had obviously learned some new tricks.

I got up from the ground and braced myself. Axel was no where in sight in the fire, and I could not see through the brightly colored flames. I coughed out smoke that made it's way into my lungs, and placed a hand up to shield my eyes from the hot flames. I could not hear anything but the flames emitted before me, roaring and crackling in it's brilliance.

I heard Axel laugh somewhere, and looked around to make sure he wasn't going to sneak up on me. He was not in sight. I was about to step forward to see what was in the fire, but I did not. The fire was so close to me all the sudden. It was enclosed around me, on all sides of me, and it was closing in. My heart raced as I tried to figure out someway to escape the gaining fire. I circled all around me, looking for a weak spot, a break, anything suitable for escaping, but I found no weakness. The fire turned black, and began circling. It gained speed and sent wind throughout where I stood.

I bent down on my knees, the wind too strong for me to stand up. He… he had gotten much much stronger. What if I died here! What if I never got to save her heart, and her world was destroyed! I would let down everybody on Earth, and everybody who supported the preservation of the worlds.

I was caught in what now was a small tornado of black fire, roaring in my ears, interrupting my thoughts, yelling at me curses of death and destruction. It's then, that I heard a scream. It send chills up my spine, and I thrust my hands up to my ears to block it out. The scream erupted into many, all the noise making my insides feeling about to burst. My heart was pumping so fast, but the horrible noises directed towards me blocked out the sound. Two of the screams belonged to my parents.

Laughing was added to all the horrid noises and confusion. It was Axels laugh; one of triumph, mocking, and cruelty. This was the laugh he did when he killed somebody, the laugh that meant you would not survive. He made fun of me at that moment, making fun of my weakness and stupidity, making fun of my helplessness that I could not control at this time. I could see his face everywhere, that ugly, cold face that did not leave you alone. I closed my eyes, wishing it would go away, telling it to go away. It was still in my mind, and I could not hide from it. I could not hide from any of this. This was fated for me, this death. It was then… when I saw his face… that I realized that he had killed my parents.

The anger built, just on the verge of exploding. Everything was blurry with the fire from inside me, the hatred grudge I had had on that person who killed my parents. Now I knew who it was. Now I knew who had ruined my unfortunate life. Everything was shaking in my body, waiting to get out, searching for that one place where it could escape and relive of its built-up hatred and destruction. It was a moment before I spoke and let everything out. I was not going to die here.

"NO!" I yelled, and everything grew much bigger, so much louder. Axel was not laughing anymore. All of my horrible memories burst up through my throat, burning every place it passed, and out at the force keeping me. The wind grew silent, the screaming stopped, and the fire turned white. Everything had stopped. It was so silent I worried what I had done. I looked around, and the fire was still, the flames frozen. The screaming, the laughing, the roaring only echoed in my ears. I could feel the strength coming back to me.

I stood up, my legs able to hold me, and I walked through the fire that was now cold, standing like a frozen fountain. I shook my head, droplets shaking from my hair. I looked back at the cage I was in. It had gotten very small, and was enormously tall, about up to the ceiling. What had I done? Had I stopped time?

I didn't know if I had stopped time or where Axel was, but I knew I needed to get to the control room. I turned away from the scene, and with much more confidence, I ran off towards what I was expecting to be the path towards the control room.

**Can you guys please review this time? I haven't been getting too many reviews lately. I miss the ones that I got like a while ago. I liked em(well except for the flames but I'm over those) and I hope you review this time. I love review! They make my day! Hope you likes this chapter, and sorry I didn't get to update sooner. I needed a break to think and get ideas for this chapter and what will happen in the next few chapters. Hope I can update next weekend too! Please don't be mad at me :(**


	34. Chapter 34: the unexpected death

**Yeah this chapter is a little confusing but also has a lot of info. Yeah everything will be explained don't worry. R&R!**

Chapter 34

(POV: Jessica)

I could hear footsteps to the right, startling us both. I looked to the right and saw Namine' walking towards us, her face spelling serious. I could feel Molly getting uncomfortable as Namine' bent down near Riku without saying a word.

"Um…" I said in confusion, hoping to get either one of their attentions. Molly didn't look up, and Namine' placed a hand on Riku's forehead.

"… What are you doing?" Molly asked the busy girl who seemed to not notice us enough to announce her unneeded presence.

"Riku's out cold." She said, stating the obvious. She finally looked up to me, trying best as she could to ignore Molly. How rude. "What did you do to them?"

"We didn't do ANYTHING!" Molly exploded, loosing her temper. I flinched a tiny bit. When Molly was mad, you did not want to be caught her victim. "Ansem did this! We couldn't do anything! He said once we beat him, they will be awake…" Namine' frowned.

"Ever try LOOKING for Ansem?" she said, finally glancing at Molly with a "you're an idiot" look on her face, then back at Riku, stroking a tuft of his silky silver hair. Molly had clenched her fists together, and though I could not see it, her face was most likely turning red.

"If we went off to look for him, then they'd be left here to be fed to any creature lurking in this forest, including the heartless!" Molly said, stating a good point. I couldn't imagine leaving Kyara here, all alone, helpless in his defense. Namine' sighed in defeat.

"Go. I'll stay here and watch them." she said. Molly was silent. I looked at Kyara, imagining Namine' surrounded by heartless; unable to fend them all off… the three giving way to the horrid creatures of darkness... I was about to object, until Molly spoke up.

"Fine…" What was she thinking! She got up, head drooped, and grabbed my arm, pulling me off the ground. I would ask questions when we were in a safe distance away from her. "If ANYTHING happens to them… you know I'll be looking for you, Namine'." Molly said fiercely. Namine' did not look up. We walked off in the direction Sora left, leaving the two silent protectors alone with Molly's desperate look-alike.

O

(POV: Sora)

Running was easy for me to do… I had done it all my life…

I ran away from everybody… all my friends… Kairi… I told Kairi I could never be friends with her again. She reminded me of my happy life… the life with my parents… Kairi got angry, of course, and ordered me to leave the island.

For three years, I traveled to the many worlds once more, not to look for my friends, but to lock the worlds, all by myself. I guess you could say I was lonely, but the pain of knowing somebody isn't with you at the moment is far less than the pain of knowing somebody died in your absence.

At once point during the second year, I found Riku. My memories recently had blocked him out, as well as many others memories lost at Castle Oblivion. Once I saw his face though, it all came back to me. We began traveling together, locking the worlds and defeating the heartless. My knowledge of the universe grew a vast amount, learning something new at every world I stopped at.

Riku wasn't the only one I met on my journey… Axel waited for me when I revisited Hollow Bastion. He said he had been waiting to kill me. It was no surprise, as a lot of people wanted to kill me, mostly because I was the keyblade master. But he seemed very determined to get rid of me, and put up a hard fight. His battle tactics were so experienced, so strong and hard to overcome; I had to run away a few times. He would always say to me… "WHY DO YOU HAVE THE POWER! WHY DON'T I HAVE IT?"

I got that a lot. From everybody; including Riku. He got over it though, especially since he got his own keyblade. We even revisited the Olympus Coliseum, where Cloud joined our team. Shortly after… we found out we were protectors by King Mickey.

We had no clue what that meant to be protectors. He explained to us… that we each protected a princess's heart. But there was a catch… two princesses we were supposed to protect lived in another dimension. We asked what a "dimension was", and he said it was like a whole different "space" with different worlds. We had to explore a whole new area… we had to leave the one we were at for a while.

We all got set to travel through a portal to the new dimension. We all wondered who the princesses were that matched up to us. There were seven in our fourth dimension, and two in their third dimension. King Mickey caught us before we left, and gave me and Riku a name. Cloud was not given one.

He asked the King if there was a mistake, if there were three princesses in the new dimension. He did not answer, and left before Cloud could stop him. The untold answer did not stop him from going with us to the planet called "Earth". We set off to find them… and ended up right on time.

Mickey sent us to earth for two reasons: to find the hearts we matched up with, and to make peace. Earth was highly intelligent, having weapons of mass destruction and bombs that could wipe out an entire world with one blow. Earth had just recently found out about the portals, and could easily travel into our dimension and take over. We were going to stop that, but once we found Molly, Annie, and Jessica… we had to get them out of there fast, in order to protect their hearts, for the heartless had arrived on earth when we opened the portal. Well… Annie didn't really have a choice to go or not. She did not have the choice to be kidnapped.

I finally found the large doors I was searching for. I pushed them open with all the strength I had, the doors not making a sound. I was still trapped in time.

Maleficent's figure floated in the air, right over… the portal to Annie's heart. I had to stop her before my time ran out.

O

(POV: Maleficent)

_Soaring into the air… catching my last breath before I plunged into the dark portal… this is the time… the perfect time to destroy earth and all its inhabitants. All I have to do… is get rid of this little-_

My thoughts were inturrupted byPain… so much pain…. Strait to my heart. I fell to the ground, coughing, gasping for breath. I was almost dead. Footsteps, muffled by my dying body. My heart… destroyed by the keyblade. Sora had come… to stop me. I was so close… but not close enough…

The light… it came to take my last breath away… I fell to the ground… defeated… the warm rays shining on my crimson-stained flesh…

This… this was not meant for me… my fate is not to destroy Earth… it's to give the chance …

Sora… would arrive in the portal… and help… but also have consequences he did not think about. He would be defeated. Soon he will be defeated.

My body gave a cackling laugh, confusing the boy. He thought he had won… but he didn't. The Earth might not be destroyed yet… but it will… it will eventually…

My breath stopped… and I plunged into death.

**I really liked the reviews I got last time! I had a lot, and I liked that. Hope you do that again! Ok yeah again its confusing but things will happen in the next few chapters to explain some things, such as "sora's defeat". Yuuup well please review again! I already got what will happen in my head. **


	35. Chapter 35: things only get worse

**Woohoo! I updated! After long hours of driving in the car, thinking, and listening to plenty of music, I formed this chapter. I hope you like it… if you don't, im sorry, but I'm not changing it. **

Chapter 35

(POV: Sora)

My keyblade hurled towards her. Time split the moment and a flash stung my eyes. When my vision became accustomed to the present, Maleficent fell to the ground. I couldn't believe I got here in time.

My keyblade whizzed back to me, into my open hand. I grasped the cold metal between my fingers, catching my boomerang attack. The keyblade had many powers, such as the one I had just tested on Maleficent. I watched as she doubled over, gasping for her breaths, coughing up blood onto the dark floor.

Her cackling, deathly laughter filled the large room, echoing off the walls. I met her eyes, and saw my defeat reflecting back. She wouldn't give up hope of destroying Earth. Her pure black heart would not allow it.

I watched once more as the life flickered out of her eyes, her pupils loosing the power they once possessed. I had to stand a moment, regain my thoughts.

I could hear Axel's echoing anger shrieks come through the door. I ran past the dead body, hopped onto the control panel, and stared at my long-awaited objective. This was it; this was the time. My heart leaped in anticipation as my eyes stared eagerly at the face of the one I was destined to protect. Soon enough… I would be with her. I WOULD be able to protect her this time. Footsteps down the hall made me shake off the excitement that numbed my mind for the moment. I braced myself and leaped.

O

(POV: Molly)

It was hard to tell what was wrong with me. My mind hadn't been thinking clearly since before Annie arrived at my door that afternoon. It could be that I was homesick, or it could be that I was crazy. Whatever the reason was, I was stupid enough to leave Namine' alone with Riku.

This dimension… this world… this place… it was no longer welcome to me. It never was. This whole time, I thought I was in control of my actions, my feelings, my thoughts. I thought I could take care of myself, make sure everything was ok, look out, as the elder, to my dear friends Jessica and Annie, just like I had on Earth. Oh, how wrong was I. I had no control over my fate. I had no control over my actions. What had gotten into me? What was WRONG with me!

"Molly, don't walk so fast!" Jessica said, jogging behind me. I hadn't noticed. My anger, once again, was taking over my body. I stopped and lifted up my hands towards my face, my fingers peeling away from my palms. Crimson flowed where my nails were digging in. I whipped my bloody palms on my jeans, red streaks of fury, confusion, pain. A warm, concerned hand was placed on my shoulder from a panting, loyal friend. My body shrugged it off with a quick jerk of the shoulder.

"… What has gotten into you, Molly? Why are you acting like this!" my mind was screaming the same question. How could I answer it if I did not know the answer? I stared out into the dark forest like I was staring into my mind, searching for an answer and looking for a way out of the horrible mess. This was not the right time to ask me questions. I wasn't me at the moment.

"NOTHING is wrong with me! JUST… JUST GO! I NEED TO BE ALONE!" I screamed at her for no reason. My back was still towards her, but I knew she was taken aback. What did I just say to her? Why did I just scream at her? It couldn't be me who had said that. But as I heard her gasp and feel her back away, I knew it WAS me. It WAS me who had just yelled at her. It WAS me who had just asked to be alone when I didn't mean it. All she was trying to do was help… and I turned her away. When I turned around to apologize, she was already off to the right side, her figure dashing through the trees like a fawn running from a hunter.

"JESSICA! WAIT! I DIDN'T-" it was too late. She was gone, and I was alone. SHE was alone. Everybody was alone in this place, this horrible place. I had never felt as empty in my life as I did now. All I could do was cry, and that's exactly what I did.

O

(POV:Annie)

_I stared at the person floating above the darkness, who stared back. She had brunet hair with strands drooping over her shoulders, deep brown eyes that looked like pools of rich dark chocolate, and a face I easily recognized. Her dark heartless dress fit her perfectly and a dark diamond-encrusted tiara was placed elegantly atop her head. Her legs slender, her hips curved, her face beautiful, but an ugly expression. Inside, though she was an ugly, lying back-stabber. I was looking into a mirror of what I would become… of who I would be if I went with my heart went through the transformation. I was looking at the future me. _

_A keyblade formed in her hand, a black one of course. The oblivion keyblade. I noticed I was holding a keyblade as well, the one from when I was fighting in the grand hall. The keychain jingled off the end of the handle, the only noise in the large expansive place. She finally spoke. _

_"I don't see why you wish to make this so difficult…" its voice was heard; the same voice that I spoke, but darkened. "… But I guess this is the only way in which I will make you cooperate. You had the choice to do this the easy way or the hard way… I guess you chose wrong." _

_With that statement, she was engulfed in a split second by darkness. Before I could jump, I sensed her behind me. My reflexes were slow, and her keyblade scraped upon the skin of my back. Not ever having been slashed so hard by any weapon of a sort, I could say it was the worst pain of my life. Achy, weakening vibes were sent through my body as I was thrust forward and close to the ground. I placed a foot beneath me to catch my balance. For a split second I thought I was dead, before some force deep within me brought my body around and swung my keyblade upwards to block another attack thrown by my clone. The keyblades clashed and the battle had officially begun. _

_Blow after blow was blocked by either one of us. Weapons clashing, battle-cries heard, bodies struggling to defend. Sweat trickled down my forehead as she sent a jumping attack down on me. My back stung as the droplets dripped down my spine and onto my wound. I screamed out as my keyblade only partially blocked her attack, the sharp edge scraping my side. My body pulsed as I strained to scuttle away from the furiously fighting girl that never slowed down or took a breath. She had amazing power and a body that never tired. It was inhuman. She stopped and stood over me, looking at me as if I was a small, dying animal she had purposely run over. _

_"Don't you see, Annie?... you could easily have all this power…" she dug her foot into my stomach, and I spat out a small portion of blood. "… if you simply cooperate… let ME take over… let me destroy the light in your heart… let the darkness CONSUME YOU!" she pressed harder into my stomach, and my body winced. I couldn't possibly win… it was hopeless. She was much too powerful… and I was much too weak. Her pale fingers reached out to grasp me, and I tried to wriggle free, but the more I moved, the harder her foot dug into my stomach. The hand came down and grabbed the back of my neck, lifting me up. My chest heaved up and down with short, desperate breaths._

_"Just relax and sink into darkness, Annie… you could have everything… a wonderfully huge living space… much love from a red-haired boy… and best of all, free unlimited power…"_

_"Dark…" I finally muttered through the pain on my back and stomach. _

_"What was that?" she said, her voice rising._

_"Dark powers… evil powers… powers that you think YOU control, but THEY, instead, control you…I will NOT LET THAT HAPPEN!" _

_"LIAR!" she screamed, and I grabbed her foot positioned on top of me. Her sharp nails scraped across my face with a scream of her voice as I yanked her off of me. I could feel, from the releasing of strength in her leg that she had lost her balance and I pushed her off of me. Though the pain was strong on all portions of my body, I stood up and raised my keyblade over the stumbling me. fury took over my body and I was sent into a berserk mode. I raised my arms, positioning the weapon over her, and- _

_"STOP!" I heard a male voice echo through the battle field. I halted the keyblade over her, my body freezing. I knew that voice. I knew who had spoken it. Slowly, I turned to face him. He looked mad, furious, and confused. I gulped and slowly backed away from the girl. I must have looked too mad that he didn't recognize me. Looking down at her, I was worried. She looked terrified. She wasn't supposed to look terrified. She was supposed to look mad, blood-thirsty, and scary, but she was acting. Oh no… he had only just arrived… he hadn't seen the whole fight. I looked like the bad guy… and she looked like the damsel in distress. She looked like me, and I looked like the dark inside my heart._

_"GET AWAY FROM HER!" he yelled at me, and I stared into his eyes. He was serious, real serious. I looked back at "myself", crouching down beneath me, crocodile tears spreading down her cheeks. She looked towards Sora and smiled. _

_"Sora… you came…" she softly said, and smiled brightly at him. She was much too good an actress. Sora smiled back at her, leaving my eyes. No… this wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening! I thought this was supposed to be all a dream… but now it was a nightmare coming to life. I've had nightmares like these…and then I would wake in the middle of the night and breath out, knowing it was only fake… but for some reason, I wasn't waking up. When he looked at her, his eyes were calm turquoise waters, washing upon the shore… but as he looked back at me, his eyes were violent waves crashing against my strength and drowning me in shame. The smile he had given her… he had given me one like that once. A reassuring smile, saying "don't worry… I won't let anything happen to you…" except the smile wasn't directed toward me. It was directed to the wrong one, the wrong me. _

_She was winning this fight, and I had to stop her._

**Yuuuup, another clone person. But this time its not Kairi. if any of you are confused on to what has happened so far, please send me a private message and I'll put a review to my story that will explain what each character has been going through that has happened In the story so far and that I have explained. Well, review and PLEASE NOO FLAMES! I hate flames… they make me feel horrible D:. oh and by the way…if anybody knows how to beat Riku in chain of memories like after you have visited Destiny Islands and you get out and all that jazz, its so confusing… please help me out! Thank ya bunches! **


	36. Chapter 36: Roxaas?

**Oh my freakin gosh its MEEE! HI THERE! I know… been sooooo long…. Sorry peoples… I just was so busy and thinking and such… but I decided to get my lazy ass started on the next chapter since its been, like, 2 months.. but hey, I'm here now! And I'm still alive! So no worries. Now, I'd like to respond to some reviews as well with some confusion or asking questions:**

Yelkcub Loohcs Eht wrote: I've had trouble following Why is Kairi So Mean?  
Why is Axel a pervert?  
How come Kiara wasn't your first choice to avoid confusion?  
Is Sora older?  
Just wanted to know. Thnxs. Bi!

**Ok well kairi's mean cus well… she just is lol… and shes pissed cus Sora left her. Axel's a pervert because he seems like the perfect character to do that. The first time I saw his face, I didn't even know his personality, and I was like "ok he looks just like that part" sorry for Axel fans… and then I played KH CoM and he was like a rebel and stuff so it was perfect. Kyara wasn't my first choice cus I didn't know what to call him… all I knew was "BHK". Then I heard rumors that it was "Kyara" and then I heard it was really "character" in Japanese but I thought "oh what the heck ill use it" and so that came in the story when I found out. Read more of the story and you'll get what I'm doin. Sora IS older… he's like maybe 16 now. Yup! Hope I answered your questions!**

EVA-666 wrote: erm, i think the BHK is named Roxas. Also, i believe the release date for the ENG KH2 game is sometime during March. Nice story, keep updating

**Yes, now I know his name is Roxas, and I'll fit that into the story somehow… maaahahaha…. You'll see. I got it all planned out. And yes, the KH2 OFFICIAL release date is March 28th. Yess.. oh and thank u for saying my story is nice.**

the randomfreakyreviewer wrote: Oy, ya know what? i think this clone thing is going to your head, no offense. i just think that- wait, you've already beaten the... Neverland thingy? i NEED HELP BEATING HOOK! i'm a wuss, i know, but... i've tried like, 3 times and i just can't beat him, as for this Riku problem, try leveling up ,like, to level 200 or something, that ALWAYS works in KH, if not, then i can't help you with pure common sense...

**well… yes, I'm sure its gotten to my head. But ya know what? At least I enjoy writing my story. And if you still need help on the Hook level, um… oi I forgot lol sorry…**

**as to all other very kind reviews THANK YOU SO MUCH! U GUYS MAKE ME CONTINUE TO WRITE IT! hehe. Eegads u guys are so awesome. Well, here is the chapter. Please don't be pissed if its not as long as you expected cus its at least SOMETHIN and I plan to write more sooner. I don't wanna have u guys wait another 2 months lol… enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 36

(POV: Jessica)

I ran faster than I ever had before. Why did I run? I was scared. I was scared of my friend. How does that work? How can you be SCARED of a FRIEND? Friends are supposed to be anything but scary. No matter how long we had been friends, no matter how much we knew about each other and our weaknesses, I was still afraid of Molly. She had yelled at me before, so why was I running? I did not know.

I didn't even know where I was running TO. I suppose I was going to the organization building, but I was way off on the direction. I kept running… and noticed I wasn't only running from Molly.

I was running from the truth that we were in trouble, and that Annie could be dead at this very second. I didn't know if Sora was there, if he really was helping her. I slowed down and sat up against a tree, the bark poking my sore back. That's when I noticed it. A piece of cloth was shown beneath the leaves, and I stuck out a hand to pick it up. The fabric was black and rubbery, the same material as an organization cloak. I dragged the cloth out of underneath the leaves, brushing off some dirt. It WAS an organization cloak!

My mind fluttered with unpleasant thoughts of somebody dead, but I saw no decaying body or bones in site. I ran my fingers over the slick leather material, my hand feeling over a small metal bead strung on a piece of string from the hood. I put the bead in my hand and turned it over, noticing something small engraved on the side. I held it up closer to my eyes and read the name.

_Roxas._

I never heard of somebody named Roxas… it was an interesting name. I set down the coat and stuck a hand inside the pocket, wondering if there was anything else inside that could tell me of who this person was, or why they had just abandoned their coat in this cold, dark forest. My hand felt over a small piece of paper and grasped it, pulling it out. Sure enough, written sloppily, was a name that made my heart beat faster.

_Jessica_

I could feel my face getting hot with embarrassment. Why was my name written on a piece of paper inside a person named Roxas's coat? My mind raced with ideas that could be possible. Could he be an assassin, out to kill me? Could he be just a regular person who forgot the name of one of the princesses and wrote it down to remember? Or… could this be the jacket of… my REAL protector?

O

The two princesses had left… and now Namine' was all alone… with the two boys. Once she thought they were out of sight, a deviant smile spread across her face, the angelic appearance disappearing completely. _What fools, _she thought, _that they would leave them with me. My acting skills once again prevailed over the weak and oblivious._ Quickly, the blonde put her index finger against an earpiece hidden behind a lock of her golden hair.

"They've left. The coast is clear." She said, and waited. As she looked at the peaceful boys, she couldn't help broadening her smile. How clever was this plot? Namine', AKA Organization member #14, had finally recovered the escapees of the Organization. _They must have been fools as to think they could leave without being caught…_

A whizzing noise behind her announced the presence of her master. She quickly stood up to bow deeply to the mummified figure before her.

"Namine'. You have done well." A deep voice came from behind the red wrapped face, and pushed past her to the figures on the ground. "Did they suspect anything?"

"I don't believe so… though the short blonde one seemed the slightest bit uneasy…" as she said this, Diz turned around to face her, anger in his eyes.

"So they did…" he said, and as Namine' realized what she had said, a hand came across her face hard from her master. "You were NOT supposed to lead them on, Namine'! You will fix it! Right away!" he said, and grabbed the collar of her dress, thrusting her away from the bodies on the ground. "GO FIND THE BLONE AND GET RID OF HER IMMEDIATELY!"

Namine' stood horrified for a moment, hesitating. Diz approached her again, lifting his hand to warn her, and she stumbled back into the forest, running.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wowsers… um… my above authors note was long lol. But yeah. Please review! Oh and my writing skills have improved I think since last time so I'm gonna try to write better in terms of putting less mushy stuff in cus yah… some of my other chapters had a little too much fluff for my liking lol… **


	37. Chapter 37:Ansem?

**OMG! I CAN UPDATE! This is a mirical. I've been trying to update for the past like week, and now i finally CAN! thank god. well hello everybody, it's been a while since i've updated. lol. sorry about that; school got busy and I didn't have time. But now, I'm working on the story now and i'm even working on the next chapter as I update this. **

**Alright! Well, i'd like to take this time to reply to a few reviews that caught my eye from recently:**

**Parisa wrote:**

kingdomhearts 2 alreaty came out a mont ago i dont wanna brag but i own it and igot it on april 5 but when it came out it was march 39 2006 nd i think it was sunday well update and can i be annie

**alright weeeellfirst I got it the day I came out and second "can i be annie"? wut does that meanXD...**

**well thats the only one that was, well, interesting but thank you all sooo much who have been reviewing nice things! I want to say thank you to all to save time and boredom. **

**And without further ado, I give to you...**

**The Space Between Us:**

Chapter 37

(POV: Molly)

The tears wouldn't stop streaming down my face. I had never felt so alone in my life… this was not the time to be alone… and I had blown it… blown it completely…

I stood up and tried to wipe the hot tears from my red face. Everything seemed so unreal… like I was in a dream…. No, a night mare….and it was the part in which I was supposed to wake up and go to my parents room, climb into bed, and fall asleep in the secure settings of my _biological _protectors.

But unfortunately, I'll never be able to awaken. Not even when I return to Earth.

_If _I return.

_Damn it Molly… pull yourself together… you're the strong one, right?... the wise one, who always knows what to do?…you'll find a way around this one… you always do… if you keep crying like this, you'll only form a larger river to get over… pun intended… _

"It's time to find her." I said aloud, finding the strength to push away the loneliness. I turned around, beginning to walk, but instantly stopped and froze. _Why does she have such a smug look on her face?..._

"It looks like you already HAVE." Namine said, her smirk widening.

"And you're just EVER so vain as to think I was looking for YOU." I shot back at her, and her smile turned upside down. _Wasn't this bitch supposed to be watching the boys?..._

"Oh, I'M the vain one! Little miss, 'Oh, Riku, ILL rescue you! ILL be the one to protect you!'" She said in a cheesy imitation of my voice with a strong bite of bitterness mixed in. I had the strongest yearning to throw my fist into her little face.

"_You're _the one who left him! Where did _you_ go once you told us he was in trouble back in Traverse Town, huh? And now, what are the boys doing? Just laying there? Do you ever help at _all_! Of course not… you wouldn't want to break a nail…"

As I spoke, her eyes slowly got narrower and narrower, until she didn't look pretty at all. She suddenly didn't look _anything_ like me. I smiled.

"You little _bitch_…" she said coldly.

"Oh my, not in front of the little forest creatures… they might just jump on your head and ruin your _perfect_ blonde hair…"

At this, she must have lost it.

"_No more games, Molly_! I've _been waiting too long to do this_!" and then, darkness began forming in her hands, her eyes shifting into a darker color. I took a few steps back, surprised at this sudden outburst. I was not expecting this at all. I noticed, after the dark in her hand morphed completely, it was a black sword, completing a yin-yang look with her white sundress. One other stunt I wasn't expecting her to pull off. I could see her noticing my hesitance to psychotic behavior, and she grinned again. But this grin was different, more dark and threatening.

I quickly gathered strength inside to summon out my twin blades. They appeared in my hands, their heavy handles comforting in the mold of my grip. I was ready.

"Oh, please! Don't think you can win! The light can never overcome the dark…" she boomed, letting out an inhuman laugh. There must have been something more to her that I didn't know about, for this was not the Namine I met in Traverse Town. Or… was she just lying then?...

"You're a good actress, Namine… a very good one…"

"As are you! Outside you may seem to look confident, but inside I know you're cowering in fear…"

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" I said, and got in my fighting stance. She simply scoffed and leaned back to admire my courage with a raised eyebrow. I kept my cool and didn't let her see how pissed off I was.

"I don't want to hurt you… but if I have to…"

"You don't happen to have short term memory loss, do you? I mean, a moment ago, you seemed to know exactly what you wanted to do: kill me. I knew there was something wrong with you since the beginning..." I said, and she looked at me, taken aback. For a moment, all we did was stare daggers into each other, waiting for the other to look away in defeat. Neither of us did.

"Something _wrong_ with me!" she finally said, her eyes blazing with anger.

"You're not a human… you're _far_ from human… and I'm going to find out what you really are…"

"Just try…" she said, darkness echoing in her voice, as if a second, deeper male voice had made its way into her mind. Our weapons both went up at the same time, clashing against each other, and the fight had begun.

O

(POV: Jessica)

My mind was racing with ideas as I continued to stare at the leather jacket and the slip of paper before me. Was this just a coincidence? Half of me wanted to believe it was, while the other half was eager to find out more of this mysterious "Roxas".

I decided then that if I was going to gather more information about this mysterious person, I would have to find out for myself, from himself.

There was only one slight problem: I didn't know where to start. I was about to get up, but ended up sitting on the ground again. It was hopeless of me to think of finding him anyway…

The bushes rustled across from me, my heart gaining speed. My daggers were out quickly, ready in my hands for whatever came out.

A squirrel popped out of the bushes a second later, his cheeks bulging with nuts he collected from the ground. I lowered my daggers, scowling at the small beady eyes that were fixed upon me.

"Why don't you be useful and tell me where to start, huh?"

When the squirrel didn't say something, I picked up a rock and hurled it at his head. With a _thunk_, it hit him hard in the skull. I expected him to either dodge the stone and scamper away or fall down upon the Earth due to his slow reflexes.

It did neither.

Instead, he continued to look at me, the same expression on his face. This abnormality edged me to scoot closer to the squirrel and hope he didn't have hydrophobia.

The squirrel watched me edge closer, his eyes shifting slightly; I noticed it.

As his eyes focused to my body getting closer, I heard the slightest noise: a small, metallic shifting sound a camera lens would make when zooming in or out.

This wasn't a squirrel.

I made no hesitation run my dagger across his furry little neck. His head came off with a moaning metal sound, sparks spraying out of a loose cord. His head flung carelessly a few feet away, the neck of either part of the destroyed machine still sparking with broken wire connection.

The squirrel must have been some sort of camera, which would explain why it didn't make a move to look away. I could only hope that the person wasn't watching me the entire time, tracking my position, as I walked away from the mess of broken squirrel-cam.

O

The forest didn't have anymore furry robotic rodents to destroy, but after a bit of walking in circles I heard a distant cry echo from the forest. With instinct, my head turned towards the noise as I headed off in the direction of the scream in a flash.

_Keep yelling… where are you?..._ I sent a message telepathically. If Kyara was awake, it was possible that he could hear it…

I didn't need to send a message though, for the yelling droned on, accompanied by recognizable weapon _clang_s. I picked up speed until I could see the blurry figures coming up ahead.

Though I was tempted, I didn't jump in right then. A large tree stood towards the clearing, so I decided it best to hide.

Cautiously, I peered around the tree, only to jerk back behind it.

Riku must have awakened, as he was one of the people fighting, his striking grey hair falling in his face as he dodged the punches thrown by the other fighter.

He was fighting Ansem.

It was too much of a risk to look at them, my ears becoming the only sense.

_Clang. Rustle. Clang. Scrape. Slash. Scream. _

Scream wasn't good, and it didn't sound like it came from Ansem…

"You thought you could escape, did you?... you really thought I was that dense, Riku?..." I heard his deep, dark voice break the sound of dancing weapons. Panting was all that answered, only encouraging the worst thought…

Riku was loosing the fight.

I finally dared a look, spotting the cloaked figure of Ansem looming threateningly over the sprawled, gasping Riku. My daggers slowly materialized in my hands as I made my way behind his back.

I was doing good silent-wise, until my foot came down on a small branch, breaking it with a loud _snap!_. Ansem's eyes were on me in the blink of an eye.

"Well well… look who we have here?..." he said, moving away from Riku. My heart was going wild in my chest, but I stood up strait and triumphant none the less. I could feel sweat on the daggers as I twirled them in my hand, their slippery surface warning me that a slip of the hilt could cost my life. Riku had his eyes on the daggers, unbelieving in my presence. "It seems we have a little spy…"

"You only wish I was one of your spies. You only wish I was one of your little minions… "

His expression was hard to read with a cloth wrapped around a majority of his face, but that wasn't how I could tell he was mad.

"You only wish you could gain control of the Earth."

"Perhaps so, my dear… but I will no longer have to wish. I already know your weakness…"

"What is it then, you slime ball?"

"Are you sure you want to call me such an immature name?..." he said, and began moving from Riku and over to the right. "Watch what you say around those that can do…harm."

He stopped at a body lying on the ground, black and white city clothes unmistakably noticeable from the Earth. How I didn't see it before was mind-boggling.

Kyara.

"You wouldn't dare…" my voice came out in a growl. My hands were squeezing the daggers so tightly they could have slipped like soap from my hands. His expression shifted from irritated to triumphant.

"Oh, but I would. If it means breaking down my useful pet, then I could care less of one of my former organization members."

"Organization member?" I asked, the term not familiar. I looked towards Riku, but found he wasn't sitting in his spot anymore. Whatever he had planned, I didn't want to ruin it, so I looked back to Ansem.

"There is no time for explaining, I'm afraid." He raised his hand, a small, dark matter forming in his hand. It played around his fingertips, whispering voices of death that reached my eardrums in a low rumble. A gulp found its way to my throat. "I have a duty to attend to…"

I wasn't going to stand it anymore. The dagger in my right hand disintegrated immediately, the feeling still tingling my hand. My right dagger was left now, and I placed it directly over my heart. Ansem's face fell.

"Now what do you think you are doing…"

"If I destroy my heart, you won't be able to use it." I said, softly but loud enough for him to hear it. "If you're done with him, you're done with me."

"Don't fool around, Jessica. This is _not_ some little game!" he erupted, the dark ball in his hand bursting with his anger. He began advancing towards me, and I fell down onto my knees, the dagger ready. My eyes closed before he reached me, and I heard what I had expected.

His body screamed out, his body surrendering to the forest floor. Feet still rustled around, though, and there was no mistaking who's they were.

"Jessica, look."

I opened my eyes, Riku standing next to me. His shining blue eyes were looking at the heap on the ground, lifeless. I saw it slowly fading, the body becoming transparent. It finally disappeared after a few seconds, a clue for Riku to begin talking.

"Do you see it?"

"Do I see what?"

I couldn't see anything. The area was completely cleared of his corpse, the grass and leaves slowly bending back from his body's imprint.

"Good. It's what you didn't see, actually." He squatted down, seating himself next to me. I turned towards him, a little confused. This was a chance to take in the form of his face, alive and well. He did have a strong face, those blue eyes that looked at the ground enchanting. Molly was lucky.

"Do you ever take time to notice that when a person dies, a small, glittering figure rising from it?" he asked, turning towards me. I looked over at Kyara.

"No…" I said, not really thinking about the death of people. All I could think was _why isn't Kyara awake?..._

"Well, maybe it's just something that you can see here in this realm."

"Why do you ask?"

"that man right there didn't have one." He said, peering down at his hands. His voice sounded sullen.

"What do you mean, 'didn't' have one'?" I asked, and it took him a while to answer.

"Jessica, that wasn't Ansem you killed. And Ansem wasn't the one Sora defeated a few years ago."

My breathing thinned, my mind growing blank. All of this he was saying was so new, so confusing. My voice came shaky. "It… wasn't?"

"That was Ansem's… nobody. The shell released from his dying body. The Ansem Sora defeated was his heartless. Ansem has been dead quite a while now."

By now, I wasn't breathing at all. The air just wasn't circulating. A rise was forming in my throat, but I just couldn't swallow. If Ansem was dead this whole time, then his nobody had tricked us.

"Where's Molly! Why isn't Kyara waking up!" I stood up, anger rising. Riku grabbed my wrist.

"Jessica, I know this is a lot to digest, but-"

"No!" I wrenched away, racing over to Kyara's side. His eyes were still closed, a peaceful essence taking form through his pale face. I bent down and touched his cheek: his flesh was cold underneath my fingers. My heart pounded.

"_Why won't he wake up!"_ I got frustrated. Closing my eyes, I sent messages to him. _Kyara, please… please wake up… I'm here… just move, show me a sign you're still- _

I was wrenched from him, arms prying me away. I struggled, but it was no use against Riku's brute strength.

"Let him wake up on his own!" he grumbled while making a great effort to keep me pinned on the ground.

"I need to help him!" I screamed, and felt my leg loosen. With all the strength I had, I kicked up my leg, sending my knee into his unguarded stomach. He coughed, rolling away and letting my arms free. I rolled the opposite way, crawling towards Kyara again. I couldn't be separated from him…

"You can't bother Roxas" Riku gasped behind me.

I hovered over my protectors body, unsure if I had heard right.

"… What did you call him…."

"His name… isn't Kyara…" Riku wheezed, spitting and coughing from my impact. "You kneed me in my wound, you know…"

I turned around slowly, paying no attention to Riku's cursing and struggle to sit up.

"Then what is his name?" I whispered. He looked up for a moment, then back at his wound, wincing as he touched it.

"It's Roxas."

"How is it Roxas!" I yelled. Riku looked at me as if I could have spared the volume of my voice.

"It's a long story… if he wants you to know, he'll tell you himself…" he said, but I was already stumbling over to him, holding his jacket sleeve. All sense of control was knocked out of me, and everything I felt was desperation.

"Tell me! Please! I've heard that name before!" I begged, and his eyes shifted from his wound to my hand on his sleeve. I took the hint and slowly let go.

"Jessica, you won't like what you hear. If I told you, do you promise to think of him the same? As a real person?" he looked sincerely into my eyes, a secret reflecting in the glint they formed from the setting sun. I nodded slowly, not sure how the outcome was going to be. He sighed and turned away, his facial expression flinching with worry and contemplation on ways to explain. Was the secret really so big he couldn't make eye contact while telling me? After a silence, he finally spoke.

"He… he doesn't have a heart, Jessica… he's a nobody."

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! tell me if you don't understand what's going on and if it doesn't ruin the next chapter i'll explain it a bit. Please review:D**


	38. Chapter 38: Confusion and a Death

**SURPRISE! HAha, you all thought I had forgotten about this story(hopefully you all didn't…). Well, I did get to this chapter, surprisingly. I was writing an essay, and I felt like writing this story cus I knew it had been like a LOOONG time and I need to finish this one before I start on my next kh fanfiction! Soooo yes here it is. Please no flaming, but do review, especially since I haven't written in a long time. Yeah. Thanks!**

Chapter 38

(POV: Annie)

"Sora… don't do this right now. Not right now!"

"You…" he said, pointing a gloved finger in my direction. "I don't want to hear another word from you. Now leave her alone right now. Disappear."

"I can't disappear! I am _me!_" I struggled to counteract. He shook his head, glaring me down.

"Why don't you just stop pretending? It's useless now. I have my mind set, and I won't let your little mind tricks change it!" he yelled, becoming wrathful. He took a few steps forward, breaking into a run. The violence had come quickly than I expected. I shook my head, looking around. _Dammit, Sora…_

The force of his keyblade knocked me back a little bit as it hit mine, then it scraped away to prepare for another slice towards my neck. I jumped away as it came a centimeter from splitting my nose open.

"Sora, just _listen_ to me!" I said between an attack, but his reply came out a grunt as he swung for my head again. It hit my raised keyblade hard as I blocked the attack, but I came close to loosing my balance again. I was running out of strength, and the wound on my back stung unbearably as I lamely struggled to stay alive.

His attacks continued to come at me as I either jumped away or tested my keyblade's strength against his with a weak block. Every block I dared to risk, though, sent waves up my arms that my muscles, which couldn't stand them, weakened to. It only took a few minutes to send an attack powerful enough to bring me down on the ground.

I collapsed to the floor on my knees, panting and dry in the mouth. Sora walked around to my back, his hand gripping the rim of my dress and I twisted in torment as he pulled me off the ground. A hand gripped my shoulder tightly, while the other positioned the keyblade above my pounding heart. My wounds screamed with pain as my back was brought close upon his chest, and his warm breath gently swept my neck as his mouth came close to my ears. I felt his lips, the ones I had kissed that one time; so close to touching my earlobe. I was going insane with confusion, the essence of two feelings in his touch.

"Think you are still fooling me?..." he whispered vigorously as his voice tickled beneath his breath and traveled through my eardrum. All I could do was stare at the keyblade under my neck, its metallic surface cold upon my skin. I breathed in and out slowly, my lungs aching for larger breaths, but my body was in too much pain. The keyblade's edge slowly dipped down to my shoulder, nicking it slightly, and a trickle of blood trailed down my arm. "You're not as strong as you say you are." Pulses through my body ached to push him away, slap him into his senses. But I was weak and helpless.

The ground came as fast as my falling as he pushed me carelessly to the ground. I shook my head slowly as he pointed the keyblade directly over my chest, ready to dig it deep into my heart. _Why… why can't he see?... I don't see how he can't sense it…_

Behind him, I was her face, leering over his shoulder. That icy, sinister sneer that gutted my hopes and twisted my stomach into wrenching knots… it was surging into my heart, pounding like an ancient drum, pulsing, throbbing, threatening, deafening. My skull was shattering, my bones crushed to dust. If only he could turn his head, see the truth. But luck wasn't on my side, as usual.

And, finally, it dawned on me: I was going to die.

I was going to die… in some realm… some realm of myself?... someplace far away from my sick-worried parents and always-helping friends? Away from my two sisters who I knew always cared those times when they were mad at me, hiding tears that only came out in sputtering fountains as we made up again? But then… the whole _Earth _was depending on me… and I was going to let them down.

My death was the least of my worries… all I cared about… was what destruction I was going to leave behind.

But I couldn't move. All parts of my body, internally and externally, felt inflamed and deathly themselves. It didn't make me feel any more comforted if Sora was here or not, besides the fact that he was the one doing the honor of killing my planet's heart. What happened to my "protector"?

If Sora didn't kill me, then I was left to kill myself.

O

(POV: Molly)

We were both sweating and panting by the time I got Namine to fall against a tree. She should have known that two swords were unbeatable against one. I had left her with several wounds around her arms and legs, while I suffered only a scratch or two. Deep, crimson blood seeped onto her white- now grey from the dirt and dust- dress, leaving dark stains that marked my victory.

"Molly…" she growled. "Why even bother?... you've already won the fight…"

"Not until I kill you!" I said, advancing towards her with my swords, but she raised a quaky hand. Her face looked pleading now.

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what _did_ you mean Namine!" I barked at her, and she looked up at the tree's. Then she laughed silently. "What's so funny!"

"You've won all along! You _have_ him! And I… I have nothing…" she said softly. I was almost convinced of her sadness, but I looked deep in her eyes and couldn't see the sincerity she displayed now.

"Your words don't bring any sympathy, Namine." I said dryly.

"Then what does…" she said in an identical tone. Her eyes were glassy with false emotion. I raised my sword.

"Nothing about you brings me sympathy." I said, bringing down my sword.

"WAIT!" She screamed, but the Point had been plunged into her, and her body shuddered against the tree. Her throat made a gurgling, choking noise behind her wide, anxious eyes. She gasped for breath, and her body relaxed against the tree as blood beaded the sides of her mouth. I stood strait, feeling the wave of death coming into the atmosphere. I was still unsure if she was dead, so I didn't move.

But then, without awareness, her eyes shifted upwards. I could feel my heart flutter with awareness and nervousness, like a dead corpse was looking at me. Her voice deepened the uneasiness.

"It wasn't easy being nobody."

With that, her eyes shifted slightly, and her head fell forward, limp. A sharp wind caught my clothes and it swept me to consciousness.

I ran.

**Well, yeah. It wasn't as long as other chapters, but it was dramatic, (At least how I saw it). Pleeeeeeeeeeease review. I do intend to write the next chapter, but hopefully its a lot quicker than this one. I think I've become a better writer and I feel ready to start up on this one again. Yeah. XOXO! 3, Kairi Clone. :D.**


	39. Authors Note: A new hope for my readers?

Hooolyyyy baaajeeezuuus.

So. Pretty much. Here's the story.

I began writing this story I think my freshman year. That was four years ago.

Now I am a senior. GEEEH!!! It's been sooo long!!

Well. Right now, it is winter break, just after Christmas, in 2009, and 3:30 in the morning. While taking a midnight stroll around my town, I thought to myself "Hmm… maybe I should look back on some of the old stories I wrote".

And there, awaiting my reading was Space Between Us. Who would have thought.

I began reading it, laughing at how horrible some parts were, and enjoying the parts where I actually wrote to my liking. It really is quite amazing, looking back on it, and on all the reviews, and how much people liked it.

Well, lemme tell ya. I FEEL HORRIBLE!!!

I left it on a HUGEOMUNGUS cliffhanger, at a pivotal point in the story, very close to the ending (Why do I always do this).

I gotta tell ya. I did it because I was AFRAID.

I didn't want it to end badly. Everything was so built up, I didn't know what to do with it.

Well. After thinking, (And I'm not even done re-reading it), I decided, that there's no doubt about it. I must finish this goddamn story. This week. This break. Or I never will.

So. Idk if anybody even cares about this silly story anymore, or if you will even get the notification that I am finishing it, or anything.

But, if there is anybody out there remotely interested in the ending of my story (Which could be in a couple chapters or one huge chapter) then this is for you.

I should have it posted by the end of this week hopefully. I need to. I HAVE TO FINISH IT. For myself, and for all of you.

I've changed a lot, but I hope my creativity is still alive. Thank you all for reading this story of my crazy fantasies and imagination and I hope that you enjoy the finale of this terribly long adventure.

Much love,

Kairi clone.


	40. Chapter 39: The Organization

**Well, here goes. The first chapter after a long time. More is to come, possibly later tonight, possibly tomorrow, who knows. But soon. This is only the beginning of the end. I hope it will suffice : )**

Chapter 39

(POV: Annie)

So there I was, with a keyblade to my neck, a mysterious clone attempting to pass herself off as a princess of light, and my single protector threatening my life. There was truly nothing left for me at that moment. What was there to do? In all honesty, I was done for.

Then, something completely unexpected happened.

"Sora." Came a voice from somewhere behind us. Axel. But he didn't seem mad. There was no flush of anger that usually resided in his voice. Sora whipped both of us around to face him. "You thought you could escape that easily?"

"Don't go near her, Axel. Annie, get behind me." He said with protection. I felt some solace in the fact that he was at least protecting who he thought was the real me. I had no idea what was going to happen now.

"Annie? Hah… Sora. You really are as gullible as I thought." Axel said, taking a few steps forward. I looked at him with confusion. How did he know?

"Don't listen to him Sora! Please! He's trying to trick you! Just like he tricked everyone else!" The other me said frantically. I sensed some panic in her voice. I began to feel hopeful.

"You're right… this is a place where one can easily be deceived. You think you are in one place, when really, you are in another. You think you have a heart… when really you don't." He said with sincerity. "Trust me. I would know this."

"What are you trying to do here?" Said Sora, as he slowly lessened his grip around my neck. I could tell he was confused beyond all measures.

"I'm trying to stop you from making a huge mistake. I can't let anybody mess up as bad as I did." Axel said, taking a few steps forward. He seemed so different. What had changed him? Sora dropped his hands from my neck and proceeded to back away, keeping "Annie" behind him. He walked close to me, but this time, made no effort to touch me, hurt me, anything. I didn't feel afraid of him anymore. "You were right. I don't have a heart." He said solemnly and brushed past me. I felt a pan of guilt spread across me. Is that what the organization was about? His eyes were saddened, and I could feel a sense of passiveness in his body. It felt… empty.

"Hand her over Sora." Axel said calmly, outstretching out his hand. Sora didn't move, not giving in nor making an effort to protect her anymore.

"I… I can't trust you!" Said Sora, his keyblade forming. My clone stepped forward, grabbing his arm.

"Sora… please, do this for me. I know you can win. Destroy them both!" She said with a hardly convincing attitude. Axel began to chuckle.

"Oh please. Give it up Kara."

_Kara… where have I heard that name before…._

_ NO… it couldn't be… _

I walked up next to Axel, unbelieving of what I was hearing. I was struck dumb.

"I know who you are. You're Kara Bastien."

O

(POV: Jess)

I didn't understand what I was hearing.

"What do you mean… a nobody? He is certainly a somebody to me. And you lie, he DOES have a heart! I can feel it," I said in defense, but Riku shook his head.

"No, that's not what I mean… it's what they are called. Those people in the dark cloaks. The Organization. Do you know what I am talking about?"

I sort of did. I remembered what Annie had said, when she talked about her research on the next game. There were cloaked figures with hoods that covered their faces, but some had been revealed before the game had been released. I never got a good look at them, Annie was the one who knew everything about it after all.

"And what about you? You wear a cloak like them… does that mean you don't have a heart either?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No. But the organization wanted me… for my power. The power of the keyblade. The power that none of them had themselves,"

"And what does that power do?"

He stood up, leaving me sitting there looking up at him. His dark, winged keyblade formed with a bright light in his hand, blinding me for a split second. It did look powerful.

"The power to unlock hearts. The power to take hearts from heartless. That's what they are after… hearts."

Things were becoming clear to me now. Everything was being put into place, piece by piece, why they needed us, and why they were trying to take Annie, Molly, and I. Why they wanted Sora, Riku, and Roxas alive. They only wanted them for their power. At the same time, though, they were dangerous. They all had the power of the keyblade, and yet were unwilling to work for them.

"What will the hearts do for them?" I asked, for that part I didn't know.

"Well… there is a thing called Kingdom Hearts. This place is where they keep all of the collected hearts that are released from heartless, people, princesses, anyone. They hope that, if they collect enough hearts, and complete the Kindom Hearts, they can gain hearts for themselves," He explained, a sadness in his voice. "But they are sacrificing others to do this. They don't even know if it will work after all."

"Then why do it?? It's too much of a risk for others, who have their hearts! Why don't they understand? Who do they think they are?" I said, getting fired up. It wasn't fair. I saw Roxas out of the corner of my eye, still laying silently a few feet away. How could he be one of them? Riku caught my glance.

"He's not like them… not exactly," Riku said. I didn't know how I could trust him. Then I remembered his special power that no other Nobody had. How had he gained this power.

"There's something else about the Nobodies. How they are created." He began again, but stopped quickly, as he heard something behind him that my senses had not picked up. Molly appeared from behind the trees. I was overwhelmed with relief. She looked at the two of us, her breathing harsh, for she had been running. I could see the sorry in her eyes, and she didn't need to apologize. I looked down at her hands, which were splattered with blood. Riku outstretched his hand towards her and I stood up and did the same. She hastily ran over and, instead of grabbing our hands, wrapper her arms around us both. I could feel her warm tears bleeding through my shirt, and I didn't dare ask what she had done while she was away.

(POV: Molly )

I was shaking in both of their arms, but I could feel my beating heart slowing down gradually. I didn't want to speak of what had happened. I was just ready to move on.

"Did anything important happen while I was gone?" I said with a slight smile. Something great must have happened, considering Riku was awake and walking.

"Ansem's shell has been defeated," Jessica said, and I was surprised at the confidence in her knowledge. It was obvious I had some catching up to do.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking at them both. Riku cracked a smile and pulled his arm over me.

"I'll explain it to you on the way," he said. I felt a flutter of excitement.

"On our way where?" I asked, unable to control a smile. Jess looked over at Kyara.

"What about Roxas?" She asked with hesitation. Roxas?

"Well… we'll have to haul him with us of course. But if you want him to wake up, then we're going to have to do this," Riku said, walking over to the limp body and hoisting it over his shoulder with ease. He didn't look the least bit strained. Jessie walked over to where her protector's head lay resting on his back. She hesitantly reached towards his soft hair and let her hands run through them with care.

"Don't worry… I'll get you back," She said quietly. I began feeling the sadness in her heart again, but this time, it was backed by strength. We had to do this. We wanted to do this. Jessica snapped back to reality.

"Let's go," She said, anger reflecting in her glazed eyes. I nodded, feeling my stomach flutter at the thought of the battle ahead. Riku grabbed each of our hands. I could feel the strength resonating between the three of our hearts. Never before had I felt so strong. Riku nodded his head.

"We don't have much time. C'mon."

**I hope you all enjoyed it. If you are wondering who Kara Bastien is, please refer to the THIRD CHAPTER of this story. I know it's a bit short, but I wanted to get some out there to show you guys I was serious about finishing it. If you care to keep my hope alive, please R&R : ) Thanks! **

**-Kairi clone**


End file.
